Smoke and Ash
by Flora Winters
Summary: The Charmed Ones find out they have a little brother, who has grown up in Smallville. His name is Phoenix and he is dating a demon, who works for the Daily Planet. Will Phoenix give up his hellish lover for a family he has never known? Summary inside.
1. Chapter Prologue

Smoke and Ash

Flora_Winters

I do not own Charmed, and I do not own Smallville. I'm also not making any money here either.

Summary: After the Charmed Ones defeated the Source of all evil (again), they discover that they have a baby brother named Phoenix, who is actually Paige's twin. It would seem that Patty and Grams have been keeping secrets (again). Phoenix is dating a handsome reporter, who works for the Daily Planet in the big city of Metropolis. The reporters name is Clark Kent and he is actually the powerful demon, Phyre. He has plans for the half-witch/half-whitelighter. Will Phoenix be able to choose between his family and a love that burns hotter and darker than the very flames of Hell itself? Come and enjoy this fabulous story through the heartaches of time. Language, MM, OC, Violence, X-over

Prologue

**August 2, 1977**

Great plumes of deadly fire fell from the blue sky, destroying anything and everything in their thundering paths. The Source of all evil walked the panicked stricken streets, invisible to mortal eyes, enjoying the devastation the meteor shower was causing. He watched with hellish glee as a young girl's parents were blown to bits by an impacting meteor, laughing while he cursed her to forever attract danger to herself and those around her.

He walked through the blazing fire and smoking debris as more meteors fell screaming from the sky.

"A great fire will fall from the sky, and with it a great power," The voice of the oracle said, sliding into his mind.

He smiled darkly as he watched the panicked bugs running for their miserable little lives. "Where am I supposed to go to now, Oracle?" He asked her.

The female voice filled his mind like a hissing serpent. "Follow the street you are on, my Lord. It will lead you to a field of golden corn."

In a rush of black flames, he appeared, standing in the center of a road. A bright, red truck drove passed him. He watched how a huge object fell from the sky, crashing through the street in front of the truck, causing the vehicle to flip, rolling a few times before coming to a complete stop in a ditch. The Source smiled, clapping his hands. At least they knew how to put on their seatbelts.

His black silk billowed around him as he glided over to see where the object had landed. His dark eyes widened at the sight before him. There was a small, silver ship resting in a large crater in the center of the smoking cornfield. Gliding over to it, he saw a baby with bright blue eyes looking up at him.

"Well, what do we have here?" He asked, looking down at the golden alien.

The baby made a giggling noise, reaching up, grabbing the hem of his robe with tiny hands, causing his eyes to grow wider. "You can see me, little monkey?" He asked, causing the baby to pull harder, causing him to almost lose his balance and fall over. "You're a strong little devil."

"Success, my Lord?" The oracle asked from within the depths of his mind.

The Source bent over, picking the child up into his pale arms. "I have what I came for, Oracle."

"That is most excellent. I shall prepare for your arrival, my Lord," the oracle said, and her voice was gone.

The Source smiled, gazing down into happy blue eyes. "Well, my little Phyre. You have a lot to learn." He looked over at the ship, causing it to vanish in shimmers of pale light, and so did he.

~*~

Jonathan Kent opened his eyes, moaning in pain, looking around in a daze. His wife Martha was starting to wake up as well. The two of them were hanging upside down by their seatbelts. He slowly reached out, taking her hand in his, as she opened her eyes.

"Hello, Sweetheart."

"Jonathan?" She asked, looking around. She had a cut above her left brow. "What happened?"

He unfastened his seatbelt, falling with a thump onto the ceiling of the truck. "I don't know, but I need to get you out of here."

He reached up, undoing her seatbelt, pulling her gently down to him. He helped her crawl out of the truck first, following close behind. Both stood there in the midst of smoke and flames.

Both suddenly stumbled back when a swirl of shimmering blue lights appeared before them. A man and woman dressed in radiant white, stepped from the flames. The woman was carrying a small bundle in her arms.

Martha's eyes were wide in astonishment as were Jonathan's. The woman in white stepped towards Martha. She felt a sharp pang in her heart. The woman looked absolutely heartbroken. There was so much pain in her eyes.

"Please," the woman whispered. "Please, take care of this precious child."

She placed the sleeping baby in Martha's trembling arms, smiling warmly at her.

"Please," she said, stepping back a pace. "Make sure his name starts with a P."

The man slowly walked up behind her, putting his arms around her. Shimmering blue lights began to swirl around the both of them, and then, they were simply gone.

Both had to look down at the sleeping baby, making sure what had happened was real.

Martha looked at her husband in shock. "Jonathan?"

"We've always wanted a baby, sweetheart," he told her, tickling the baby's little nose, causing the little bundle to sneeze ever so sweetly. "I guess our prayers have been answered."

Martha laughed. "Bless you."

Jonathan smiled as pretty green eyes fluttered open, looking up at him. "So," he said. "What are we going to name him?"

Martha looked thoughtful. "Well, out of fire and blue lights he came," she said, looking at the destruction all around the three of them. "Look at all the smoke and ashes around us, Jonathan." She held the baby close. "Here is our little hope, our little miracle, our little Phoenix."

"Phoenix?" Jonathan snorted. "I was hoping for something like Jon…"

Martha laughed and held the baby closer. "His name has to start with a P, Jonathan."

"Phoenix Kent?" He asked, scratching his chin. "It's a good thing we don't live in Arizona, Martha. The poor boy would be tormented daily."

Martha laughed as little green eyes watched her closely. Little hands reached up to play with her hair. The two of them stood there for some time, just thanking the two angels who had delivered them a previous gift.

Three years passed and Martha Kent lay dying in a hospital bed. She had been diagnosed with terminal cancer. Treatment could do nothing. It was moving into her brain.

She held her little Phoenix close. "I'll always watch over you, my little Phe. Even though the meteors brought such pain and sadness, I thank God for it everyday," She said, as green eyes looked up at her. "Because it all brought you to me."

Phoenix smiled, leaning his head up, kissing her on the cheek. "Love, Mama."

Tears fell from her eyes as she kissed him on the head, running her fingers through his silky red hair. "And Mama loves you to, little Phe."

He patted her tear stained cheek as Jonathan walked into the room. He was holding flowers.

Martha smiled through tears as he kissed her, taking a seat at her side. "Love him for me to, Jonathan?" She asked.

Tears fell from his eyes as he got out of the chair, lying down beside her on the bed, wrapping an arm over her.

Phoenix knew that something sad was happening, but he refused to cry. He wanted to stay happy so mama would smile more. It was her happy smile and pretty hands he would always remember.

"Mama loves you to, Little Phe."

~*~

**Modern Day, 2001**

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled as Cole threw another fireball at her face. She dodged it with some ease. "Get your ass out here and help us!"

Phoebe leaned against the locked bathroom door. There were tears in her eyes. This couldn't be happening? Her happy little world was falling down. She was pregnant for crying out loud!

"Phoebe!" Paige cried out, following a loud bang. "We need you!"

She took a deep breath, opened the door, stepping out. She slowly walked over, picking up the crystal that held Cole Prisoner. She smiled at him.

He looked at her with the darkest of love in his eyes. "Good, Phoebe."

Another fireball appeared in his hand, but she walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" Piper yelled at her.

Phoebe ignored her older sister, kissing her husband for what she knew would be the last time. She felt so much love in his kiss, but, she loved her sisters more. She slowly pulled away from him.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

Cole's eyes widened as she put the crystal down, making the barrier form around him once more. "Phoebe?" He asked in hurt, confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, taking her sisters by the hands.

"Phoebe, no!" He cried.

Piper started to chant.

"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda…

Paige followed.

"Astrid, Helena, Lauren, Grace…

All three chanted as one.

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us!"

Phoebe looked up at Cole with tears streaming from her eyes.

"I love you Phoebe," he begged.

The tears fell harder. "Vanquish this evil from time and place."

The betrayal in his eyes stabbed her. Cole cried out and the explosion shook the whole penthouse apartment. Windows shattered, steel beams fell from the ceiling, and Phoebe screamed, falling to the floor. Piper and Paige cried out, running to her side, screaming for Leo.

~*~

Thousands of miles away, a young man woke up in a cold sweat. His breathing was ragged and labored as he clutched his sheets for dear life. He looked around the dark penthouse bedroom. He slowly got his feet because he didn't want to wake his lover beside him.

He carefully opened the bedroom door, silently making his way down the dark hall to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, took out a bottle of water, and sat down at the dining table. He unscrewed the cap, took a long drink, before sitting it back down.

His hands were still shaking. He heard the sound of large feet softly padding down the hall to where he was. He could hear a hand fumbling for the light-switch.

"Phoenix? A sleepy voice asked.

"I'm right here, Clark," he said, getting to his feet.

"Why are you up so early?" The dark-headed, muscular hunk asked in concern, walking over to hug him.

Phoenix shook his head. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Clark released him and Phoenix watched him get some juice from the fridge.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The taller man asked.

Phoenix got him a glass. "It seemed so real. It was like I was really there."

Clark took the glass from him, telling him thanks, pouring some pomegranate juice. "Well, tell me about it."

Phoenix told him that there had been this really large, richly decorated room. There had been these three women holding hands, chanting while some man was trapped in this big bubble thing, and he blew up. The women with the short hair and tattoo on the back of her neck had died.

Clark looked at him thoughtfully.

"It sounds to me like you need to stop watching that silly Sci-Fi channel," the bigger man said, holding the glass of pomegranate juice to Phoenix's cherry-red lips. "This stuff is yummy."

Phoenix took a small sip. It was yummy.

Clark smiled, putting the glass down, taking him by the hand. "Come back to bed and I'll hold you."

Phoenix nodded his head, allowing Clark to lead him by the hand. They both climbed back onto the large bed. Clark pulled the covers up around them, wrapping his powerful arms around Phoenix's smaller frame, pulling him close to his broad chest.

Phoenix smiled, closing his emerald eyes. "Thanks for always chasing the bad dreams away, Clark," he whispered.

Clark kissed the back of his neck, smiling through the veil of silky, rose-red hair. It had grown so long over the years. It was like streams of molten fire under sunlight.

"I love you," Clark's voice ticked his ear.

Phoenix leaned his head back, touching Clark's chin. "I love you, too."

Clark smiled against that alabaster flesh. His eyes bled to pools of liquid darkness. He pulled Phoenix closer to him.

"Mine."

To Be Continued…

Please take the time to review.

Flora.


	2. Chapter One

Smoke and Ash

Flora_Winters

I do not own Charmed, and I do not own Smallville. I'm also not making any money here either.

Summary: After the Charmed Ones defeated the Source of all evil (again), they discover that they have a baby brother named Phoenix, who is actually Paige's twin. It would seem that Patty and Grams have been keeping secrets (again). Phoenix is dating a handsome reporter, who works for the Daily Planet in the big city of Metropolis. The reporters name is Clark Kent and he is actually the powerful demon, Phyre. He has plans for the half-witch/half-whitelighter. Will Phoenix be able to choose between his family and a love that burns hotter and darker than the very flames of Hell itself? Come and enjoy this fabulous story through the heartaches of time. Language, MM, OC, Violence, X-over

**Nineteen Years ago**

Jonathan Kent brought out the chocolate cake and everyone started to sing "Happy Birthday" to Phoenix. He sat the cake down in front of the redhead and Phoenix stared at the five candles. They were the color of his emerald eyes and his daddy told him to make a wish. He looked up at him, smiling as he thought to himself.

_I wish…I wish for a friend. A friend I can talk to about anything._

The last note to the song was sung and Phoenix blew out all five candles with one big breath. He laughed as everyone clapped.

Jonathan cut Phoenix the first slice, putting it on his plate. Three sets of big eyes were looking up at him expectantly. He laughed as he gave Phoenix his plate and the pretty, little blond was practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Me next! Me next!"

He laughed out loud, cutting her the next slice. "All right, Chloe. Settle down. My goodness, you're a hungry one."

"Daddy tells me that all the time," she told him, digging into her cake with gusto.

Phoenix laughed as his daddy handed Pete his plate, too. Those green eyes of his watched him walk back into the kitchen. He knew his daddy was sad. He was sad because mommy was so far away. He looked over to see that Chloe had finished her cake, and was eyeing his.

"Here," he told her, pushing it over. It caused her to squeal in utter delight.

Jonathan walked back into the room. He had a present in his arm. It was poorly wrapped, but, he was a man. It was to be expected.

"How come you didn't eat your cake?" He asked, smirking. Chloe was stuffing her mouth.

Phoenix giggled and Chloe grinned at him. She had chocolate all in her pearly whites.

"She wanted it more than me, daddy." He told him.

Jonathan mussed up his vibrant hair. "Do you want another piece?"

Phoenix shook his head, making his silky mane dance across his shoulders like fire. "I want presents."

Jonathan snorted. "I bet you do. Well, here you go."

He pushed the gift over to his son, watching him tear through the wrapping as if there was no tomorrow. He could not help but beam w hen he saw his precious son's lime-like eyes light up with glee at what was in the box. He knew the telescope would be perfect for his little angel.

Phoenix carefully picked it up in his little arms, cradling it close.

"What is it?" Pete asked.

Phoenix grinned at him. "It's a star-seer."

"A telescope," Jonathan corrected.

"That's what I said, daddy," Phoenix said, making him laugh.

Chloe laughed and then grabbed her tummy. "Ouch," she said, rubbing it. "I put too much yummy in my tummy."

Phoenix laughed, carefully putting his telescope down. He got up to hug his daddy. "Thank you. Now I can see closer to where mommy is."

Jonathan closed his eyes, fighting to keep his tears from falling. He picked his son up in his arms. "Yes," he told him, squeezing him gently. "Now you can see closer to mommy. I'm sure she'll be smiling down as you're smiling up, sweetheart."

Phoenix wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Jonathan told him, kissing his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Phe."

He sat him down, watching him run off to play with his two friends. He looked over at the picture above the fireplace. Martha was smiling ever so warmly from her perch.

"I miss you…"

~*~

Later that night, after his daddy had put him to bed, Phoenix stared out his window, looking up at the twinkling stars that were shimmering down at him. He pushed back his covers, slowly creeping out of bed, walking to the window. He smiled as he looked through his telescope.

"Love, Mama," he whispered.

A soft, warm breeze blew his hair into his eyes. He shook his head, crawling back into his bed. He stared up at the ceiling as a small tear fell from his left eye. He quickly wiped it away, but another one fell.

"Why are you crying?" A small voice asked him.

Phoenix sat up, squinting into the dancing shadows. A small boy with golden skin and dark hair stepped out of the darkness. He pulled the covers up around him. "I'm not crying."

The little boy smiled. He looked no older than he did. "It is okay to cry, you know."

Phoenix looked back out the window.

"I like stars," the boy told him, stepping closer. He had on weird clothes.

"Me to," Phoenix said, turning back to look at him. "My mommy is up there shining with them."

"Really?" The little boy asked, looking away from him, towards the window. "Where?"

"I don't know," Phoenix said, shaking his head. His hair caught the moonlight and it graced each ruby strand with silver. "But I know she is always there."

The little boy smiled. His teeth were very white. They did look a little sharp, however. "My name is Kal. What's yours?"

Phoenix instantly decided that he liked Kal. He knew how to listen. He wondered how he had gotten into his room. Was he a faerie? His daddy had read him stories. "Phoenix."

The door to his room suddenly opened, and the light came on. His daddy was standing there, looking around the room with wide eyes.

"Phoenix?" He asked. There was concern in his tired voice. "Who were you talking to?"

Phoenix squinted. His eyes had gotten use to the light yet. It kind of hurt. "Kal."

"Kal?" Jonathan asked. He looked confused.

Phoenix nodded, pointing with his finger. Kal wasn't where he had been. He looked around his room from his spot on the bed, finding no one was there. "He really was here, daddy," he told him. "He had sparkly skin and funny hair."

Jonathan smiled, walking over to sit on the bed next to him. "It would seem that you've got yourself an imaginary friend, Phe. I was beginning to wonder when one might pop in."

Phoenix looked at him. Imaginary friend?

"That's an interesting name," Jonathan said. "Kal…"

Phoenix felt confused at what his daddy was telling him. That was when he suddenly remembered the wish he had made when he had blown out his candles. Sure, Pete and Chloe were nice, but for some odd reason, Phoenix felt like he needed something more.

His daddy hugged him, telling him to tell Kal goodnight for him, too. The light was flicked back off, and the door was closed. Phoenix waited a few seconds, gazing into the darkness.

"Kal?"

"Beside you," a warm whisper said.

He turned his head, seeing that Kal was sitting right beside him. "I thought you went away."

Kal giggled. It reminded him of bells in the wind. "I'm your friend. I'll never go away."

Phoenix pulled the covers up around his shoulders. He suddenly felt very warm. His skin felt like it was prickling. Those eyes were so blue. He could see the sky in the darkness.

"Forever?" He asked, yawning. He suddenly felt so very, very tired.

~*~

Kal smiled as he watched the redhead fall asleep next to him. He reached over, gently touching a soft, pale cheek. He ran his golden fingers through that long length of silky hair. Moving over closer, he draped an arm around him. His blue eyes sparkled, turning blacker the shadows dancing above both their heads.

"Mine."

~*~

**Present, 2001**

Phoenix rolled over, only to open his eyes. He was hit with sunlight, hissed, and pulled the sheets over his beautiful face. He growled loudly, digging down deeper under the blankets. He could hear feet padding down the hall.

"Rise and shine, my pretty-shiny!"

Phoenix rolled his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He let out a soft snore and shifted just a little under the blankets. He smiled when he heard Clark sigh. His tummy tightened when he felt the larger man crawling up the length of his body.

He quickly closed his eyes, and slowed his breathing. He felt those large hands pull the covers back from his face and heard him sigh once more.

"God," the gorgeous stud whispered. "You're so beautiful, Phe."

Phoenix slowly turned his face closer to Clark. He could feel the sunlight shining across his pale skin. He suddenly felt those soft lips on his, and his emerald eyes fluttered open. Blue eyes blinked and the bigger man pulled back. He glared up at him.

"I'll rise, but I refuse to shine."

Clark laughed, pecking him on the cheek with his lips. "That's quite impossible, my precious. You shine all the time."

Phoenix felt himself getting lost in those blue eyes. "You're flattering me and it's only seven-thirty. What have you done?"

Clark sat back, looking thoughtful. "I made you breakfast."

Phoenix sat up. "What? And you didn't bring it to me?"

Clark gave him the most wicked puppy-dog pout ever. It was the one that caused Phoenix to become his slave.

"Okay," he hissed, rolling his eyes. "I'll get up then."

Clark smiled brightly and that made it all worth while. He helped Phoenix to his feet.

"I made all your favorites."

Phoenix smiled, allowing himself to be pulled into the kitchen by the larger man, only to have his eyes pop out of his head. The dining room table was covered with food. There were plated of bacon, eggs, sausages, hams, and fruits. He saw a large bowl of gravy, plates of pancakes, and a tons more.

Clark had a gleeful look on his face. Phoenix was in astonishment.

"Isn't this a little much?" He asked, knowing what Clark was up to, and he was loving every moment of it.

He grinned, wrapping his arms around his man.

Clark put his arms around him. Phoenix could feel how very gentle he was being.

"Happy anniversary, Phe," he whispered in the beautiful redhead's right ear.

~*~

**Sixteen Years Ago**

"What do you mean, Kal?" Phoenix asked his best friend in the whole world. He couldn't believe what it was he was hearing. He felt like his heart was going to shatter in his chest.

"I have to go, Phoenix," Kal told him. His voice was so sad. He watched that golden hand toss a rock into the pond.

"Where?" Phoenix asked, taking that hand in his own.

Kal squeezed his hand with such gentle care. "To my home."

Phoenix moved closer, not wanting to let him go. "I need you, Kal."

"No you don't, Phe," Kal said, looking at him. "You really, really don't."

Tears began to stream from emerald eyes. "But…you promised me."

"I know I did. I told you I would stay for as long as you needed me," Kal told him, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "You're growing up, Phe. You have really good friends who care deeply for you."

"But," Phoenix tried. His lower lip was trembling.

"I'll always be with you, Phe."

Like my mommy?" He asked.

Kal pulled him close, taking him in his arms. "Yes. I'll always be with you, just like your mommy."

Phoenix squeezed Kal tight as the tears bled from his heart. "I love you, Kal."

He felt Kal stiffen. "I love you, too, Phoenix."

~*~

**Eight Years Later**

The Source held in the palm of his pale hand, a green stone, in which caused his son tremendous pain.

"You still disappoint me, my son."

Kal cried out in pain as his father got closer to him with the stone.

"Father, stop!"

"You have to learn your lesson, my son. Demons do not love." He hissed. Black silk flapped around him. "You were sent to tempt that boy to the side of darkness. You were supposed to make him evil, but instead, you went and fell in love with him."

Kal cried out in agony. The stone was getting closer to him.

"It was years ago, father!"

"And you still have not learned your lesson!" The Source raged on.

"Please!" Kal begged, trying to rise up off his knees. "I'll do better!"

The Source actually used his pleasant voice.

"Please? Did you just say please? The son of the Source does not say please! You are Prince to the Underworld! You never say please!" The Source yelled, making the very ground he stood upon quake in fear.

"You're my father!" Kal yelled.

"Yes, I am," the Source softly said. "And you are my son."

Kal screamed as the stone touched his skin. Darkness took him.

"You summoned me, my lord?" The oracle asked, flashing in.

"Indeed I did, Oracle," the Source said, gazing down at his son's form. "This stone really does control him."

"His home is his only poison," she whispered like serpents in a pit.

The Source smiled with sharp teeth. "Indeed it is."

She looked at him. "You are troubled, my lord."

"His power grows daily," the Source said in worry and with great pride. "Just look at him."

The oracle looked down at the handsome demon. His flawless, cherry-red skin was so smooth. His large, glossy-black horns curled around his temples from out of a nest of long raven locks. Even the strange symbol on his broad, muscular chest was a black outline of a diamond. It had an eight in the center. The thing took up most of his chest. He was very beautiful.

"Phyre is lovely, my lord." She told him.

The Source smiled with such pride from under his black hood.

"Yes, he is," he told her. "And one day, he will come to take my place."

The oracle was about to speak, but he quickly cut her off.

"Save it, oracle," he said. "Come, we have much work to do."

The both of them vanished in flames, leaving the young demon to awaken.

Eyes the color of molten black jewels snapped open. He hissed his fury as flames danced to life around him. He stood up, vanishing in a roar of flames. From now on, he would do as he pleased. Fuck the underworld and all its bullshit rules!

~*~

Phoenix was standing on a bride, looking down at the water passing under it. Kal was so attracted to him, it was scary. He loved the radiance of the beautiful teen's red hair and the brilliance of his white flesh. He loved how the precious emerald itself paled in comparison to the beauty of Phoenix's green eyes. He even loved the way his beautiful face looked when a speeding car was heading right for him.

Wait!

What?

Speeding car?

Shit!

He moved to save him, only to watch as Phoenix suddenly vanished in a wild swirl of shimmering blue lights. The car hit the side of the bridge, going over, landing in the deep water below with a loud splash.

The redhead suddenly reappeared, rolling across the ground. He smacked his head, coming to a sudden rest on his side. He was very, very still.

Kal rushed over to him, finding to his sudden relief that he was only out cold. He had a nasty gash above his left brow. He easily and carefully picked him up in his muscular arms, flashing to the nearest hospital.

_Let the bastard who had almost killed his Phe drown._

~*~

Phoenix found himself within a very, very strange place. There were women in colorful, extravagant ball-gowns and gorgeous masks all around him. They were dancing to very beautiful music with men in brilliant costumes, laughing, and talking about nothing. Bubbles of shimmering light were floating through the air like crystal faeries. He watched them float by, watching the men and women dance around him as if they were on clouds of glass.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

Who was that singing? His voice was beautiful.

He spun around, seeing a tall man. He was moving through the crowd like a dancing shadow.

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart_

The angel in red had skin of gold and hair of night. His eyes were bluer than any sky that had ever been above his head before. His beauty was startling.

He took a step back, bumping into a woman. She removed her mask, revealing her beauty. She smiled, and chuckled at him.

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes so sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo_

_As the world falls down_

Phoenix spun away from the golden vision with the spiraling black horns, finding that he was standing right in front of him. Those large, gloved hands took hold of him, and the two of them were dancing as if they were burning among the very stars in heaven.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings _

_Though we're strangers till now_

_We're choosing the path between the stars_

_I'll leave my love between the stars_

His voice was like a balm to his aching heart. He felt like he knew him. He knew that disturbingly, handsome face. Who was this glorious man?

The man pulled him close, smiling with such perfect teeth.

_Makes no sense at all_

_Makes no sense to fall_

_Falling_

_As the world fall down_

_Falling _

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down_

~*~

Phoenix slowly opened his eyes, seeing a worried face hovering over him. He blinked several times, focusing in on it.

"Dad?"

"I'm here, son," Jonathan said, helping him to sit up, giving him a little water. "You're going to be fine."

Phoenix took a slow drink. "What happened? Where am I?"

Jonathan looked across from him and he turned to see what he was looking at.

"This young man saved you."

Phoenix felt his heart trip in his chest. He could only stare at the handsome teen.

"Thank you," he finally managed to whisper.

The golden skin teen smiled. "It was nothing. I called the police from a payphone. I don't know how to swim, so I'm not sure how the driver of that car is doing."

"Car?" Phoenix asked.

"Are you hungry?" His dad asked him.

He nodded his head.

"I'll go get some burgers then," he told him, getting to his feet. He was looking at the young man. "I didn't even ask you your name, but thank you."

The young man nodded his head. "My name is…Clark, and I was only doing what anybody would have done."

"Clark," Jonathan said, taking his hand, shaking it. "Thank you for saving my son's life. I…I don't know what I would have done…"

Phoenix moved to get up, but his dad stopped him.

"No," he told him, placing a kiss on top of his head. "I'm fine. You need to get your rest."

Phoenix watched his dad leave and turned to look at Clark.

"I don't remember anything."

"That's normal," Clark told him. "You hit your head on the pavement."

Phoenix lifted his hand, touching the bandage above his brow, cringing in pain. "Ouch."

Clark was at his side in a flash, holding his hand. "Are you okay?"

Phoenix felt himself blush a pale pink. This stranger was holding his hand. "I'm fine."

Clark must have realized that he was holding his hand for longer than what was necessary and quickly let him go. Phoenix just looked at him. He had dark hair, golden skin, and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Kal?

He shook his head. That was just silly. Kal had only been his imaginary playmate.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Clark asked him. He looked really concerned.

He took another sip of water. "Yes…it's just that…"

"Just that…" Clark said.

Phoenix looked into his familiar blue eyes. "You remind me of someone."

Clark laughed. He suddenly sounded very nervous for some reason.

"I do?"

Phoenix nodded. "A good friend I once had a long time ago."

~*~

Kal froze. How could he remember? Those blue lights, orbs?

He watched Phoenix try to get to his feet. The boy looked like he was about to fall, so he quickly took hold of him in his arms.

"I knew you were not okay."

Phoenix grasped his arms. The contact made his blood boil with desire for him.

"I'm fine," Phoenix said.

"No, no you're not," Kal told him, helping him back onto the bed. "Now stay in bed or your dad will probably spank you."

Phoenix snorted. It was such a pretty sound. His laughter was even more so. He had grown to become so beautiful. His skin tingled with pleasure from it.

"Spank me? My dad?" Phoenix asked, rolling his eyes. "I've never been spanked before in my life."

"Really?" Kal asked.

Phoenix nodded. "Yep."

Kal thought him lucky. His father beat him all the time.

"Thank you for saving me, Clark," Phoenix told him.

Kal looked at him and the look in those emerald eyes tore his breath from his body. It was hard for him to form words. Here he was, the most powerful demon in the underworld besides his father, and he couldn't form words in front of this gorgeous mortal.

"No problem, Phoenix."

Those green eyes narrowed into daggers. "How do you know my name?"

Kal pointed to his medical charts. "Your dad told me, too."

~*~

Phoenix smacked his forehead, only to yelp in startled pain.

_Oh my god! I am so stupid!_

He opened his eyes, seeing that Clark was right beside him. He gulped. The guy smelled like a forbidden paradise. What was that scent?

"Oops," he said, grinning. "Silly me."

Clark laughed. "Indeed."

Phoenix shyly reached up, taking hold of that large hand. "Thank you, Clark."

The dark-headed teen smiled. "So, you've never been spanked…"

"Not ever," Phoenix told him.

"Well, you can never get too big to get one," a voice said. It was his dad walking into the room. "Here's your food, son."

He suddenly froze. Phoenix realized that he was still holding Clark's warm hand. Oh, it was so warm. It felt like there was a fire burning underneath that golden flesh.

"Oh," Jonathan said, stopping. "Is this a bad time, son?"

He dropped Clark's hand, blushing something furious. "No! Thanks, dad! Yay, cheeseburgers!"

~*~

Kal stepped back. He felt a little startled.

"I think I should be going now."

"Nonsense," Jonathan said. "I got you a burger, too." He handed it out to him. "After all, you did save my son's life along with my sanity. I'll never be able to fully repay you."

Kal smiled, inhaling his cheeseburger. It had been too long since last he had one. Oh, it was super tasty.

"How long are you in town for?" Jonathan asked him.

"For a while," Kal told him. It wasn't like he was going to go home now. "I guess…"

"Do you have a place to stay?" Phoenix asked, making him look. The redhead was devouring his cheeseburger with a voracious apatite. It brought back such fond memories.

Kal shook his head. "No, I don't."

Jonathan patted him on the shoulder. "Come stay with us then. We have plenty of room."

Kal shook his head. "No, I couldn't intrude like that."

Jonathan gently squeezed his arm. "I insist."

Phoenix was smiling. How could he refuse that smile? It would be blasphemy to ever make the beautiful mortal frown again.

"Well, okay," he said. "Thank you, Mr. Kent."

The door to the room suddenly blew open and a blond blur zipped right passed him.

"Oh, Phe! Thank goodness you're okay!"

A young girl was all over Phoenix. She was hugging the poor guy so tight his face was turning a lovely shade of purple.

"Chloe," the redhead wheezed. "I can't breathe."

Oh, so sorry," she said, releasing him. She was watching him take deep breaths. "You look like crap."

Green eyes rolled. Kal fought really hard not to growl. Phoenix was beautiful!

"It's all thank to Clark here that I'm still alive, Chloe," Phoenix said.

~*~

Phoenix watched her turn around to look at Clark, and she suddenly whistled. She actually whistled at him. Oh my god! Well, that's Chloe Sullivan for you. She's blond, beautiful, and smart as hell. But, when it came to guys, she knew them all too well. No wonder they were such good friends.

"Earth to Phoenix, hello, come in Phoenix," Chloe called out as he blinked back into the now. "You have been discharged. Come my brother, the truck is this way. We is going home."

Phoenix took a deep breath, snorted, and then proceeded to crack the hell up. Chloe imitating Pete is funny as hell. He slowly got to his feet thanks to the help of his dad. His head swam a little, but he managed to walk out between Clark and his dad. Chloe was skipping along ahead of them. He looked up at his dad.

"I'm hungry."

Jonathan blinked. "You just had three cheeseburgers."

Phoenix nodded. "I'm hungry again."

"Good lord, Phe," Jonathan laughed.

Chloe shook her head. "You're going to get fat."

He looked at Clark. The taller teen was a little taller than his dad. So, that made him a dwarf compared to the two. Well, at least he was taller than Chloe. He couldn't help but smile. Clark had such a goofy grin on his face.

~*~

**Present, 2001**

Phoenix held the succulent strawberry to Clark's lips, pulling it suddenly away, making him bite nothing but air.

"Hey!" Clark whined, grabbing Phoenix around the waist.

Phoenix crammed the strawberry into his mouth, making pleasurable, moaning sounds as he chewed. It was so very sweet.

"That was just sneaky," Clark said, letting him go.

He ran around to the other side of the table. "It was yummy," Phoenix said, eating the last piece of bacon. "And so was that, too."

Clark sighed deeply, shrugging. "I guess I'll just do the dishes then."

"You cooked for me," Phoenix told him, picking up an empty plate. "I can do the dishes."

"I can get them done faster," Clark said, picking up some bowls. "Go watch your silly cartoon."

Phoenix's mouth dropped open. "Hey! Pirates of Darkwater is cool and you know it!"

"Of course it is," Clark said, making a face. "And you just watch it because you think the lead character is hot."

Phoenix got a look in his eyes. "We could role-play."

"What?" Clark asked. He was clearly hiding his interest. His voice gave it away. He was offering such a fun proposal.

Phoenix slowly walked around the table, picking up plates and pans.

"I can be the poor prince on the bad man's ship, being held captive," he told him. "And you have to swoop in and save me before he makes me his."

Clark snorted.

"With that mouth of yours, he would more likely feed you to his snake thingy." Blue eyes suddenly widened. Clark covered his mouth. "Damn."

"I knew it!" Phoenix shouted. "You were watching, too!"

Clark quickly turned, taking his items into the kitchen. "I don't know what you're talking about, little boy."

The redhead followed.

"Lair," Phoenix mumbled, and then rubbed up against his broad back like a kitten. "Do you want to?"

~*~

"Want to what?" Kal asked, turning on the hot water, adding some dish liquid.

"Do you want to save your true love from the forces of darkness?" Phoenix asked, rubbing those creamy white hands of his along his rock-hard tummy, and slowly down his front to grip him between the legs.

Phoenix squeezed, causing Kal to squeeze the bottle of dish liquid a little too hardly. Pink liquid shot out all over the white wall.

Phoenix laughed. "That was funny."

Kal growled. He now had another mess to clean up. "That was a low down dirty thing to do and you know it."

Phoenix smiled, kissing his lips, pulling back. "Yeah…"

Kal picked up a rag and began to clean up the mess Phoenix had caused him to make. He watched the redhead get some more dirty dishes. He quickly waved his hand over the wall, causing the soap to vanish. He then put his hands in the hot water, pretending to do the dishes.

_That game does sound like fun, only I'll make the scene._

~*~

Phoenix came back in, seeing Clark with a rather large knife in his hand, stabbing a chair. He dropped his plate with a shatter.

"Stay back!" Clark yelled, looking around with wild eyes. "It's not safe!"

Phoenix looked around.

"What are you talking about?"

He yelled as a plate went soaring by his head. He yelped, falling to the floor, spilling dishes everywhere.

"I said down!" Clark yelled.

He looked up, seeing Clark jump over the chair, side-kicking it into the nearest wall. He was at his side in a blink.

"Arrr yee awright?" Clark asked in a horrid pirate accent.

Phoenix cried out as Clark lifted him up over a broad shoulder.

"Have you lost your damn mind? Just look at my chair! Look at that hole!"

Clark spun around fast and Phoenix yelled out as Clark raced with him into the living-room. He smacked Clark across the ass, lifted his head, turned around, seeing him throw a knife into the kitchen. It hit something, causing it to break.

"I got him!" Clark cried out.

He then put the fuming redhead down, went to kiss him, only to freeze.

"Look out!" He yelled, pulling Phoenix close.

They both fell over backwards onto the couch with Phoenix on top. Clark was gazing up at him with those intense blue eyes.

"How was that?" He asked.

Phoenix was shaking with rage and hysterical laughter. Clark had such a goofy grin on his face.

"My hero."

Clark grinned wider. "I think you're safe now."

Phoenix actually cocked a delicate brow, looking around the room, waiting for yet another freaky surprise.

"Are you sure?"

Clark leaned up, nibbling on his lower lip. "Well," he purred. "Maybe not from me, Phe."

Phoenix rolled his eyes and suddenly ground his hips down onto Clark. The larger man groaned.

"I didn't think so," Phoenix softly said. "Now, what about my chair?"

Clark's elbow hit the television remote and the television clicked on.

"Fuck the chair," he said, continuing to plant on Phoenix as Phoenix slowly removed his shirt, revealing a smooth, flawless, alabaster chest. Clark's breath left him. "So…beautiful…"

Phoenix suppressed a laugh as Clark combed his golden fingers through his silky hair.

"It's amazing how you have red hair, Phe."

"Why is that?" He asked, nibbling on a finger.

"Because there is not a single freckle on your entire white body."

Phoenix sniffed. "Do you look for them while I sleep?"

Clark smiled. "My little secret."

Phoenix playfully punched him in the shoulder. "I wish I could tan. I'm so deathly pale compared to you."

"And you couldn't look anymore stunning," Clark told him, stealing another precious kiss.

Phoenix turned his head, giving Clark better access to his smooth neck. He suddenly went deathly still, as his eyes glued themselves to the television screen. His heart was hammering.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked.

Phoenix reached for the remote, turning the volume up.

"Phoebe Halliwell, the successful columnist for Ask Phoebe, wife of Cole Turner was killed early this morning when an explosion went off in her home. Police officials are saying that Mr. Cole Turner may be responsible for the death of his wife, seeing as how his body was not found. If you have any information on Mr. Turner's whereabouts, please call the following number."

~*~

"Phoenix, you're shaking," Kal said, smiling on the inside. A Charmed One is now dead, and the new Source is gone as well. The underworld could now be his…if he wanted it. "What's wrong?"

Phoenix turned two frightened looking eyes on him. The smile very quickly faded from his face.

"What is it?" He asked in real concern, holding him tighter. "Tell me, Phe."

His voice was slow and shaking.

"That's the woman from my dream. I saw her die."

Kal blinked.

~*~

Phoenix turned back to the screen, finding the sister he didn't even know about smiling back at him.

To Be Continued…

Please review.

Note: The song lyrics above belong to David Bowie from Labyrinth. That movie was so made of awesome.

Flora.


	3. Chapter Two

Smoke and Ash

Flora_Winters

I do not own Charmed, and I do not own Smallville. I'm also not making any money here either.

Summary: After the Charmed Ones defeated the Source of all evil (again), they discover that they have a baby brother named Phoenix, who is actually Paige's twin. It would seem that Patty and Grams have been keeping secrets (again). Phoenix is dating a handsome reporter, who works for the Daily Planet in the big city of Metropolis. The reporters name is Clark Kent and he is actually the powerful demon, Phyre. He has plans for the half-witch/half-whitelighter. Will Phoenix be able to choose between his family and a love that burns hotter and darker than the very flames of Hell itself? Come and enjoy this fabulous story through the heartaches of time. Language, MM, OC, Violence, X-over

Chapter Two

**Eight Years Ago**

Kal heard a knock on his door and he opened it, seeing Phoenix in mid-knock, looking up at him in surprise.

"You're home." The redhead said in some shock.

Kal hid his dark thoughts behind a dazzling smile.

"I've been busy," he told him, motioning for him to come inside. "What's up?"

Phoenix walked by him and Kal watched how his long hair flowed behind him, around his slender shoulders. Each silky strand was shining like red garnets in the sunlight. It reminded him of a fiery mane.

"I've not seen you in a few days, and I got worried about you." Phoenix told him, flicking a few strands of loose hair behind his slightly pointed ear. The teen was so beautiful. "I like what you've done with the place."

Kal smiled at the kind compliment and then his thoughts turned even darker as he thought of how his father had walked into the place in the shell of a possessed human. His father had not been too happy with him at all. He had watched his father pace the apartment in the short, fat woman's body, ranting up a storm at what a disgrace he was, and how he should be ashamed of himself. Kal had tried his best to take him seriously, but his father's shrieking had been hilarious. Well, that was until the woman's eyes had burned black, and that pleasant voice had growled through.

"You're coming home, right now."

That had caused him to explode. "Why? I have the human right where I want him!"

"In your damn bed!" The Source shrieked.

Kal had blushed redder than any exploding volcano ever could. "I do not!"

"And you still blush!" The Source hissed with scorn and mock humor. "The Council of Demons will never let me live this down."

Kal had rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Flames engulfed the Source's possessed shell, burning away, revealing him in all his dark glory. "What was that?" He had asked him.

Kal had slowly backed away, keeping his eyes on his father, and the darkness paced forward with eerie grace.

"You're coming home before you have the chance to embarrass me further. Do you have any idea how many demons I have killed today…alone?"

Kal had shaken his head.

"Too many!" The Source bellowed.

Kal had steadied his voice. "You're the Source of all evil. The most powerful being in the Underworld, whose anger alone makes the very foundations quake and groan in fear. Who cares what a few lowly demons think? You're their lord, master, and emperor."

The Source had stood very still, looking out at him from under that black hood. "Your words flatter me supremely, my son. But, there are rules to be followed."

"Fuck the rules!" Kal had shouted. His dark locks burst into flames, rolling down and around his broad shoulders in rage. "I am tired of rules, laws, and fucking regulations! We're evil for god's fucking sake!"

The Source had let out a deep, tired sigh. "Those rules, laws, and fucking regulations have kept the underworld stable for thousands of years."

Kal had wanted to hit him. He had wanted to hit him so hard, that he would shatter.

"You wish to hit me, my son." The Source had grinned with fangs. "Go ahead, but you had best make sure the first blow destroys me entirely."

That black fire which had become his hair slowly became silky locks of darkness once more as he got his anger under control.

"No," Kal whispered. "I don't want to hit you. I want to break you."

"Honesty," the Source smirked. "That can get you killed, my son."

Kal had done something he had never thought he would ever do in his entire life. He had gotten right up in his father's frightening face.

"They can try, father."

The Source of evil glared darkly. "What makes you so confident?"

Kal had looked into his father's black eyes. The Source actually blinked. It had surprised him. What had his father seen in his eyes?

"I am invulnerable and your power flows through my veins as well as the power of my people who died with my planet." He had told him.

"Every great power has a weakness, my son," the Source hissed.

"That only you and that bitch know of," Kal told him.

The Source chuckled. "Indeed."

"If it was not for the stones, the underworld along with this one would belong to me yester-week." Kal had told him.

"Am I going to have to shorten and tighten you leash, my son?" The Source asked, walking into the kitchen.

Kal followed after him. "I would break free sooner or later, father."

The Source laughed. "Teenage rebellion! Now I see what the mortals have to go through, and here I had hoped you would just commit some terrible act of terrorism for the demon race. But, no! You had to go and fall in love with a human!"

"I'm not in love with him," Kal had lied, getting some pomegranate juice from the fridge, drinking it from the carton.

"Where did you learn your manners?" The Source yelled, handing him a crystal goblet that magically materialized in his hand.

"In Hell," Kal snorted, taking it from him.

"Fine," The Source said, rolling his eyes. "You want to play lover-demon with a mortal, so be it then."

Kal had looked at his father with some hope in his blue eyes, but the Source only laughed scornfully at him. It caused him to flinch.

"It will never last, my son." The Source told him. "You're a demon and alien to this world. He will never accept you."

Kal hid the hurt deep down inside of him at the possibility that this might be true. The Source suddenly looked at him with some softness in his terrible gaze.

"For the Source of all evil," he said, looking away. "I must be getting soft from raising you in my dark and twisted ways."

Kal looked up, seeing his father holding a ring in the palm of his hand. The Source reached out, taking hold of his son's right hand, sliding the ring on his middle finger. The black stone flashed with a dark light, turning red.

"As long as you wear this ring," the Source told him. "No demon will be able to track you, except for me."

Kal had looked at the ring, then at his father. "You're letting me go?"

"For now," The Source told him, and was suddenly gone in a roar of flames. His voice echoed. "I will send for you when I need you."

He was suddenly brought back to himself because Phoenix was poking him on his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Phoenix asked, looking at him in concern. "You spaced out on me."

"Sorry," he said, shaking his head. "What were you saying?"

Phoenix chuckled, turning his head to the side, looking at him with those green jewels. "I was reminding you how the Talon is having a costume party tonight, and I wanted to know if you were still going to come."

Kal felt like he was slowly drowning in those emerald pools of watery light. They took his breath away, smothered his fire, leaving him as smoke in the wind. "I already have my costume."

Phoenix cherry lips formed a flawless smile. It caused his whole being to glow. "Really?"

"Yes," Kal told him. "Would you like something to drink?"

"What do you have?" He asked.

"Water, tea, apple and pomegranate juice," Kal said.

"Oh, I've never had pomegranate juice before," Phoenix said, smiling at him. "I'll try some of that."

Kal hid his smile. He had hoped Phoenix would ask for that one. A pomegranate had been what had bound the chosen consort to the first Source of all evil to the underworld millions of years ago.

"Thanks," Phoenix smiled, taking the glass from him.

"Wow," Kal said, watching how the redhead downed it all in three large gulps.

"What?" Phoenix asked with a wink. "It was a long drive over here."

"I see," he said, watching the redhead put the glass in the sink. "_God, I want you."_

"Huh?" Phoenix asked, turning back to him. The light hit his hair again. He was vibrant.

"What time is it supposed to start again?" Kal asked smoothly, mentally kicking himself for saying something like that out loud. "My memory is terrible."

"It starts at eight," Phoenix told him, walking to the door. "I'll see you then, Clark."

Kal smiled. "Yeah, I'll see you then, Phoenix."

Phoenix paused in the sunlight for a slow second, turning back to look at him from the open doorway. Kal's breath went away. The boy was more beautiful than any angel in Heaven or any demon in Hell. Emerald eyes burned into Topaz-blue.

"Thanks, Clark."

Kal cocked his head to the side. "For what, Phoenix?"

Phoenix just laughed and gracefully stumbled out the door, laughing some more as he closed the door behind him. Kal watched from his window how the boy stumbled along the path to the red truck. He couldn't wait to see him tonight. He felt a roaring fire burning in his chest, and someplace a little lower than that.

"Phoenix…"

~*~

**Present, 2001**

Kal brought Phoenix a glass of water, handing it to him. That creamy, smooth hand reached out, taking it from him. The redhead took a long sip, and let out a slow breath.

"Do you believe in destiny, Clark?"

Kal looked deep into his lover's eyes with concern. "Maybe you should take a nice, long nap, Phe. You've not been sleeping well at all lately."

All of a sudden, Phoenix jumped up from the sofa, throwing the glass at the wall. He looked like he had gotten some seriously deep satisfaction out of watching it shatter.

"I don't need a damn nap! I want you to answer my question, Clark!"

Kal felt perplexed. "Calm down, Phe," he softly said, watching Phoenix set back down with a terrible glare on his glacial face. "That's it, now calm down."

"I had that dream for a reason, Clark," he told him. "That woman died in no explosion."

Kal closed his eyes. Shit!

"Oh," Phoenix said. "It was an explosion, just not a normal one."

Kal opened one eye, looking at him. "Huh?"

Phoenix groaned, rolling his eyes. "I saw her chanting with two other women, but their faces were hidden in shadow. The man in the glowing bubble thingy of light exploded, and I woke up as she fell screaming to the ground."

Shit, shit, shit! Kal hissed. This is bad!

"Are you even listening to me?" Phoenix yelled.

"Yes, I am," Kal told him. "What are you doing?"

"I told you," Phoenix snapped, walking towards the bedroom. "I had that dream for a reason."

Kal followed after him, watching him grab a luggage bag from the closet. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to San-Francisco," Phoenix told him, opening up the bag, throwing in random things.

"Excuse me?" Kal asked. His mouth was gaping like a fish out of water.

"You heard me," Phoenix said, throwing in clothes.

"You're not going to San-Francisco," Kal told him matter of fact.

Phoenix spun around with a cocked brow, placing a hand on his hip. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You're not going to San-Francisco!" Kal yelled. _There are demons and Charmed Ones running around the goddamn place._

Phoenix ever so slowly and ever so calmly walked right up to him. "And just how are you planning on stopping me, big boy?"

"I'll tie you to that damn bed if I have to," Kal snarled. "Would you just listen to yourself for a minute? You're talking like a crazy person."

Phoenix took a small step back, causing Kal to flinch. He saw the sudden hurt in those emerald orbs.

"After all these years from living in Smallville," Phoenix whispered, shaking his head sadly. The look in his eyes made Kal's heart ache. "You actually think all this is crazy."

Kal reached out to take his hand, but Phoenix pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Phe. I didn't mean to say that."

"You know what," the redhead said, taking another step back. "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

Kal took a step towards him. "Phe, please?"

Phoenix took another step back. "I don't want to talk to right now."

Kal hid his sudden hurt, cursing himself for saying something so stupid. "I'm really sorry."

"I heard you the first time," Phoenix told him.

Kal reached out to grab him, but the redhead was gone in a shimmering swirl of glowing blue lights.

~*~

**Eight Years Ago**

Phoenix walked into the Talon, seeing that it was packed with students from school. Lana Lang was dressed up in a frilly pink gown, wearing that green necklace made from the meteor which had killed her parents. He thought it was sweet and yet really, really morbid. How could she wear something which had taken both her parents from her?

He couldn't help but shake his head. If Nell had been his aunt and he had given him a piece of something that had killed his parents, he would have smashed it to bits. He would have stomped, spit, and dropped a nuke on it. He was suddenly brought back into reality, seeing Lana standing at his side, poking him on the shoulder.

"Hi there," she smiled, looking like a princess. "I love your costume. Green looks really good on you."

He was dressed like a druid.

"I'm sorry, hi," he said, blushing. "I just got lost in my thoughts. You have a great turnout, Lana."

She beamed ever so brightly, looking around the place. "It has turned out really well. I think I saw Chloe and Pete a few minutes ago…oh, there they are." She pointed and they walked over to them.

"Hey all," he said, walking over with Lana. "You must have gotten here early in order to get good seats like these."

Chloe was dressed up like a sexy, blond intern. Pete was dressed as a skeleton.

Pete laughed. "Chloe got here early. She got the seats."

She punched him in the shoulder. "I did, now make room for our friends."

Pete moaned and then laughed as Phoenix and Lana sat down.

"So," Pete said. "Where's your hero?"

Phoenix blushed and looked at Chloe. "He'll be here."

Lana grinned. "I can't wait to meet him."

All three watched her get up and make her way through the crowd of witches and vampires towards the stage. She smiled, waved to audience, and received clapping and whistles in return. She rolled her pretty almond shaped eyes.

"Hello and welcome to the Talon Costume Ball! We have a list of people who volunteered and those who were volunteered to perform tonight! The first place winner will receive a hundred dollar shopping spree at the big mall in Metropolis. Second place will win a fifty dollar gift card to be used here in the Talon, and the third place winner will receive a twenty dollar gift card to use here as well."

The audience cheered. Those were some awesome prizes.

Phoenix saw the look in Chloe's eyes and then looked at Pete. The two of them suddenly looked evil.

He narrowed his eyes. "You didn't…"

Chloe looked at Pete, who looked right back at her. Both turned to look at him with black stares and then identical grins formed on their faces.

Phoenix slumped. "Oh…god…"

Both cracked up laughing. They ordered drinks and spicy chicken wings.

"Hey, Clark!" Chloe suddenly yelled. "Over here, big boy!"

Phoenix looked up, seeing Clark walking over towards the table. His eyes widened in shock. The handsome stud was dressed like a dark angel. He was wearing black, with large black wings. Where had he gotten all that at?

"Hi," Clark said, smiling at him. "What's with the sour look?"

That look turned from sour to sweet. "I'm fine," he said, glaring daggers at his two best friends. "But these little traitors are going to get it later."

Chloe and Pete both looked at each other and then cracked the hell up.

"Have a seat, Clark," Chloe said, having Phoenix scoot over so Clark could sit by him. "Be carefully with your wings."

Phoenix felt himself blushing when Clark's leg touched his. Clark's right wing was behind his back. He felt like it was going to flap forward and push him into the taller teen. He sort of wished it would. It would give him an excuse to feel those arms around him again like in the hospital.

"What's up?" Clark asked.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for my name to be called, so I can embarrass myself in front of all these people I got to school with," Phoenix told him, taking a bite of his chicken wing. He wanted to take a bite of Clark.

Chloe leaned over Pete. He was fighting to get at his straw. She punched Phoenix in the shoulder. "What are you talking about? You have a beautiful voice, Phe."

"Do you sing?" Clark asked him.

Phoenix shook his head. "The only reason these two louts know is because Chloe heard me in the barn when I was brushing my horse. She then just had to run and tell Pete."

Chloe laughed, handing a drink to Clark. "We didn't know what you liked, so we got you a Mountain Dew."

Clark laughed. "It's my favorite."

"So," Pete said. "When do you start at our school?"

Clark took a sip of his soda. "I start tomorrow actually."

Phoenix considerably brightened. It didn't go unnoticed by a certain blond reporter. Oh, no.

"Cool," he said.

"Vixens and ghouls," Lana's voice boomed, causing some to jump who were seated. All heads turned to her. "I'm so sorry about that," she said, walking over, smacking the sound-guy with her clipboard. It was Whitney, her boyfriend. "Shall we all get started?"

Students clapped and cheered. Phoenix felt like he was going to throw-up.

"We have Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross up first," she said, grinning broadly. "And they will be singing…now that's just funny….oh my god."

Chloe and Pete both turned to look at the grinning redhead. He looked more evil than sin.

"Wow," Phoenix said, putting a finger to his bottom lip. "Karma is real."

Clark snorted and pop came out his nose. He hissed in pain. Before Phoenix thought, he had a napkin up to his nose with Clark's large hand suddenly on his.

Chloe and Pete watched this with amusement. He blushed furiously.

"Yes," Chloe said. "Yes it is."

Lana yelled. "Will you two get up here already?"

Everyone started laughing and cheering.

Phoenix called out to them. "Yes, yes it is, Chloe!"

She glared at him and he laughed as she and Pete made their way to the stage. He had Lana put them down to sing _Pretty Fly (For a White Guy). _The audience went wild. It was the funniest performance Phoenix had ever seen, even Clark had laughed out loud. He had such a nice laugh. It was so warm and deep, reminding him of chocolate for some reason. Chloe and Pete were so provocative it was funny as hell. Chloe ended the song with, "Give it to me, baby!"

The crowed cheered and Pete playfully pecked her on the cheek as Lana was rolling with laughter on the steps of the small stage that had been erected. She had tears in her eyes from where she was laughing so hard. She told the crows to give it up.

Chloe and Pete made their way back to where he and Clark were clapping.

"That was so much fun, Pete," Chloe said, laughing. "Maybe we should do another."

Pete laughed.

"You two were so funny," Phoenix told him. "I never knew you could dance like that, Chloe."

"Pete's been teaching me," she told him. "And you do realize we get to kill you later, right?"

"Well, it's a good thing I have Clark here to save me from your evil plot," Phoenix told them, turning to him. "You know how twisted a blonde's mind works."

Clark put a hand on his shoulder, looking deadly serious. He then cracked up laughing again.

"Well," Phoenix sighed as the some more acts were being announced. "It was worth a try."

Some of the acts were really good, while others made his skin crawl. He dreaded the moment his name would be called.

People stopped dancing and clapped when the performance ended.

"Well," Lana said, walking back up onto the state. "It's now time for our last two acts, everyone."

Students groaned because they were having so much fun and didn't want it to end. This was Smallville and not a lot happened around here that was very entertaining as this was. Lana nodded her head in sympathy with the audience.

Phoenix crouched ever lower in his seat, hoping to god that he would vanish.

Lana smiled. "Phoenix Kent is up! He will be singing something original."

The crowd clapped, looking around.

Clark got to his feet so Phoenix could get by him. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned back.

"You'll do great," Clark told him.

"Thanks," Phoenix said, walking up to the stage. Dancers moved out of his way. His velvet robe billowed around his slender frame ever so gracefully as he moved.

He shyly took hold of the microphone.

"Have fun," Lana whispered in his ear.

He looked around. What was he going to be singing?

~*~

Chloe looked at Pete. "Is that bet still on?"

Pete nodded his head. "Well, duh."

~*~

Kal heard a piano begin to play and looked. There was a young girl. She was sitting at one, playing from the corner.

Phoenix was standing up there. He was radiant in green. He looked so shy and beautiful beyond words. He couldn't help but smile.

~*~

Phoenix was in shock. Had Chloe stolen his sheet music? This was the song he had composed a year ago, while thinking of his childhood friend, Kal.

He closed his green eyes, letting the spirit of the song take him. He opened his mouth and all eyes were instantly glued to him. He pretended that Kal was behind him, holding him.

_Floating beyond time_

_There's a city made of wind_

_Please, dear, take me there_

_Where dreams draped in white flowers come true_

Chloe and Pete just smiled at each other and Chloe looked over at Clark. The young man seemed not to be able to take his eyes off the gorgeous redhead. She put a finger to her mouth and began to tap it silently as the siren continued to sing his haunting melody.

_Floating beyond time_

_There's a city made of wind_

_Please, dear, take me there_

_Where dreams draped in white flowers come true_

Kal suddenly felt his eyes burning to black as he watched, struggling to push the demon away. He looked back up at Phoenix and smiled as he remembered all those years ago when he had been a child, holding the redhead as he fell asleep with him.

"_I wish…I wish for a friend. A friend I can talk to about anything._

He opened his eyes, seeing Chloe smiling at him. Why was she looking at him like that?

Phoenix opened his eyes and gazed right at him. Kal felt his breath catch in his throat as those green eyes burned him with emerald bliss. Phoenix smiled and it was brilliantly blinding.

_Holding anxious hands_

_Calm me with a kiss and then_

_Please, dear, take me there_

_Where love that was forgotten can bloom_

Lana looked to see who Phoenix was looking at and she found herself having a coughing fit.

Damn, he was hot.

She looked back at Phoenix and smiled softly.

_You lucky, bitch._

How could she not know Phoenix was gay? She could have kicked herself for not seeing it. She had only babysat him every other day for Mr. Kent.

_And early in the afternoon_

_We'll sleep in the sun_

_And wake to our time_

_When the hunting is done_

_And then when I see you_

_I'll know in my heart_

_What I would want_

Phoenix smiled at Clark and he held his hand out to him. The students were all dancing to his voice.

And early in the afternoon

We'll sleep in the sun

And wake to our time

When the hunting is done

And then when I see you

I'll know in my heart

What I would want

Kal felt like he was drowning as Phoenix looked up at the light.

_Please, dear, take me there_

The song slowly died away and Phoenix stood there in silence as everyone looked at him. He was about to apologize for his terrible voice, when everyone suddenly applauded madly. People were whistling, girls were screaming at the tops of their lungs, followed by whoops and cheers.

~*~

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the redhead. His eyes were so wide they looked like they were going to fly out of his head.

"See," she said, poking Pete in the side. "It's always the shy ones."

Pete smiled, looking over at Clark. He was clapping and grinning like an idiot. He glanced back over at Chloe. "You don't think…"

She put a finger to his mouth, silencing him. "It's not our place."

~*~

Phoenix stepped down off the stage, walked through the cheering crowd with people patting him on the back, shaking his trembling hand. He felt like he was going to pass out from shock. He was a nervous wreck. He was going to kill Chloe. That song had been something personal and private. But, why had he sung it? Had he hoped it would bring Kal back to him?

"Wow, just wow!" Lana's voice boomed. "That was just made of awesome, Phoenix. I can't even describe how truly wonderful that really was. If you ever need someone to manage your singing career, give me a call first."

He was blushing furiously. "Kill me. Kill me now."

Chloe pounced on his, squeezing him tight. "That was wonderful."

He looked at Clark for help. The dark-headed angel just smiled at him.

"We're going to take a five minute break," Lana announced. "And then we'll come right back for our last act. So, order more food and drinks. It will make Lana a very happy princess."

Phoenix finally escaped Chloe's grasp. "I'll be right back," he said, running off.

~*~

Chloe grinned like the devil.

"Okay, Pete," she said, holding out her hand. "Pay up. He ran away."

Pete cursed under his breath, smacking a ten dollar bill down on her palm.

"Thank you, boo."

Pete frowned. "Where did Clark go?"

Chloe pocketed her winnings. "I think I know."

Pete snickered.

~*~

Phoenix took a deep breath, leaning back against the cool wall, sighing as he gazed up at the twinkling stars. He loved to look at them sparkle even now that he was older. Sometimes, in secret, he could use his "star-seer" and gaze up so he could feel closer to his mom. He blew a loose hair out his eye.

"God, I'm so pathetic."

"Why do you say that?" A voice asked from the side, making him jump in surprise.

It was Clark.

"I'm sorry," the angel in black said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Phoenix laughed, playfully punching him in the arm.

Clark yelped, rubbing at it. "What was that for?"

Phoenix snorted.

"Thanks for coming tonight, Clark," he said, looking at him warmly. "I'm glad you were able to watch me make a fool of myself in front of everyone."

His eyes widened when Clark suddenly took hold of his hands, pulling him close. For a moment, he really did think those black wings were going to close around him.

"You sing like a siren," Clark told him. "I should know, I've dated a few."

Phoenix rolled his eyes. His chest was burning with something. What was Clark doing?

"I was wondering," Clark started. "That you might want to…"

"Clark!" A loud voice shouted, cutting him off.

The two quickly broke apart when Pete came running up.

"Lana's been shouting your name, man," Pete told him. "You're up."

Phoenix looked at Clark. "You're up?"

~*~

Kal blushed. He was blushing again. What was with him blushing every time he was around this boy?

"Maybe this song will explain what I was trying to tell you."

Phoenix looked surprised, and then smiled. He nodded his head, which made Kal burn under his golden skin. He smiled and walked inside with Phoenix.

"Well?" Lana asked from the stage. "We were about to give up, Clark."

He smiled apologetically as he made his way up to the stage. He looked out at the audience. All the humans were looking at him. Many of the girls had such hungry, hungry eyes.

~*~

Phoenix sat down next to Chloe. She was giving him that "all knowing" look. He wanted to die. How does she always knows what's going on before he did? Even Lana was looking over at him with an "I know something you don't know" smirk. He shook his head. Clark was looking right at him, too.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

Kal could see all those tender, innocent moments from years ago. They were flashing through his mind like falling rain in sunlight. A love that was so sweet and pure. He gazed out at the beauty with the green eyes.

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart_

Phoenix was just sitting there in shock, looking at Clark as though a silky veil had been parted before his eyes. A memory filled his mind, flashing like rays of sunlight before him. There was a gentle caress of golden skin, a tender tickle of dark hair, and such a soft look in eyes that were bluer and deeper than any sky. He knew this song.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_

_I'll spin you valentine evenings_

_Though we're strangers till now_

_We're choosing the path between the stars_

_I'll leave my love between the stars_

Kal sang out the last note and students were clapping. Lana tripped over her heels going up the steps. He was smiling, looking right at Phoenix.

~*~

Chloe was laughing and cheering with Pete, only to turn around. Phoenix looked as if he were made of fresh fallen snow. She had never seen him look so frozen before. His eyes were sparkling with shock.

"Phe?" She asked.

He didn't answer her.

She touched his arm. "Phoenix? What's wrong?"

~*~

He looked into her eyes, not registering what it was she was saying to him.

Lana was announcing who the winners of the contest were. Her voice was like a low roaring in his ears. Nothing was making sense.

All of a sudden, he was in someone's arms. They were so warm, strong, and wonderful. They felt so familiar.

He looked up. It was Clark. He was yelling at him. Those lips were moving, but no sound was coming from them.

He felt the touch of those gentle hands and saw the look of concern in those blue skies. The dam within him broke. Tears streamed from their emerald prisons. He gently reached up, caressing Clark's rosy-golden cheek.

"Kal…"

Everything went dark…

To Be Continued.

Please review if you liked.

Note: The first song above belongs to CLAMP'S Tsubasa series. The second song belongs to David Bowie from the awesome movie, Labyrinth.

Flora.


	4. Chapter Three

Smoke and Ash

Flora_Winters

I do not own Charmed, and I do not own Smallville. I'm also not making any money here either.

Summary: After the Charmed Ones defeated the Source of all evil (again), they discover that they have a baby brother named Phoenix, who is actually Paige's twin. It would seem that Patty and Grams have been keeping secrets (again). Phoenix is dating a handsome reporter, who works for the Daily Planet in the big city of Metropolis. The reporters name is Clark Kent and he is actually the powerful demon, Phyre. He has plans for the half-witch/half-whitelighter. Will Phoenix be able to choose between his family and a love that burns hotter and darker than the very flames of Hell itself? Come and enjoy this fabulous story through the heartaches of time. Language, MM, OC, Violence, X-over

Chapter Three

The warm wind blew through his hair as he gazed out over the city of Metropolis. The sun was getting higher and it smiled down on his snowy skin. He was so high up no noise from below could reach his ears. There was nothing up here but the wind, sun, and the big golden globe of the Daily Planet to keep him company. This is the place he came to when he needed a quiet spot to reflect. He had learned to control his teleporting powers over the years. Now he could teleport to wherever he pleased as long as he had already been there once before.

He let his bare feet dangle over the edge, looking down, watching the city quickly moving below him. Clark was more than likely zipping all over the city, trying to find him this very moment. He was going to San-Francisco and that was that. He knew he had had that dream for a reason. How could he have dreamed of someone he had never laid eyes on before anyway, and then she just happens to wind up dead on the morning news? This was more than just having a large hotdog before bedtime.

He let out an exasperated sigh, and then stiffened when he felt a hand gently grip his shoulder. He turned, looking right at Clark. He looked very sad.

"I'm sorry, Phe."

Phoenix rolled his eyes, turning away from him, looking back out over the busy city. It was really moving this morning. "How did you find me?" He asked.

Clark plopped down beside him. "I'm faster than the road-runner."

Phoenix sniffed. "Quite."

Clark winked. "So, I just ran all over the city until I realized that you might be at the top of the world." He leaned in closer to him. "Plus, it would take a normal boyfriend a week to find you."

Phoenix refused to grace him with a smile. "Months."

Clark pouted. "…Yeah…"

~*~

Kal watched the wind blow through Phoenix's long hair, making it look like a blazing candle in the wind. He loved that crown of ruby glory. He slowly reached out, placing a large, golden hand over a smooth, porcelain one. Green eyes turned to gaze at him.

"Why here?" Kal asked him.

~*~

Phoenix thought about it for a second before answering his question.

"It's quiet," he told him. "There is no sound but the wind and the turning of the world."

Clark looked puzzled. "You can hear the world turning now?"

Phoenix pursed his lips.

"Clark," he said, pointing with his index finger. "Look up, you idiot."

"Oh, yeah!" He said, looking.

Phoenix sighed. "I really do worry about you sometimes."

Clark laughed. "I'm glad somebody does."

Phoenix looked at Clark's hand over his and smiled softly to himself.

_He ran all over this city to find me. He has saved my life so many times from meteor freaks. It's unreal, and here I am mad at him for trying to keep me safe._

Clark poked him on the nose. "Hey, you home, pretty?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Do you want me to be?"

Clark's blue eyes lit up with humor. "It's going on ten and the day is just starting," he told the redhead. "Let's go home and get dressed. We can hit the town if you want. What do you say?"

Phoenix slid his smaller hand out from under his, rising to his feet with graceful ease. "I'm going to San-Francisco, Clark."

The taller man dropped his head, sighing deeply. "You redheads are so damn stubborn."

Phoenix punched him in the shoulder. "Why don't you tell me how you really feel, you jerk?"

Clark was instantly at his side. "Let's go home and we'll see from there."

Phoenix thought about it for a second and then nodded his head. "Fine."

He watched the dark-headed man look around. "Am I going to carry you home or are you going to teleport us?"

Phoenix smiled. "I'll do it."

Clark held his hands out to him and Phoenix took them in his own. All of a sudden, Phoenix let out a startled gasp, throwing his head back. Flashes of haunting images assaulted his mind. He would have fallen to his knees if Clark hadn't caught him.

"Phe! Phe! What's wrong? Talk to me!" Clark yelled, holding him close.

The images suddenly stopped and Phoenix drew in a deep breath. "Oh my god…"

"What?" Clark asked. He was clearly upset. "Are you okay? What was that?"

Phoenix looked around in fright. "I just saw a room, Clark."

"What?" He asked, helping him to stand on his own feet.

"There was a beautiful stained glass window and there was this really big book. It was resting on this stand and it had this really weird symbol on the front."

~*~

Kal was starting to get nervous. "And?"

Phoenix's eyes looked a little crazed.

"A woman walked into the room just as this scary creature appeared," Phoenix told him. "He had red skin and there was this strange symbol on his naked chest."

Kal almost dropped him in shock. That was his demon form. How had Phe seen his demon form? What the hell was going on here?

"The symbol looked like a black diamond with an eight in the center of it."

"Then what happened?" Kal asked him.

"The creature," he said, holding onto his arms. "I couldn't see her face, but I could feel her fear. She just blew up. That monster blew her up."

Kal closed his eyes, holding the trembling redhead close.

"Clark?" Phoenix asked, causing him to open his eyes. There was fear and wonder in those green eyes. "What's happening to me?"

"I need to get you home," he said, and they were moving faster than a speeding bullet.

~*~

Phoenix sat down on the sofa. He had a glass of ice-water in his hand and he was really beginning to get agitated. He hated being fussed over.

"I'm fine now, Clark."

Clark stopped his rant and just looked at him with those piercing blue eyes. "What? Are you sure? I don't think you are."

Phoenix gritted his perfect teeth, forcing a labored smile. "Yes, I am."

Clark folded his muscular arms across his powerful chest. "Are you sure?"

Phoenix's right eye twitched. "For the seventeenth time, yes, I am fine, Clark."

~*~

"First you go and have a dream that turned out to be real. Then you go and get mad at me and disappear," Kal began ranting again. Oh, he was pissed now. "And then you have some freaky vision about some red monster blowing up some girl."

_I'm not going to blow up a girl! I don't even know any girls! Well, there is Lana and Chloe. Oh, there is also that wicked bitch, Lois Lane. But, she's no girl. I don't know what the hell that beast is._

"I'm going to go pack now," Phoenix said, walking around him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, turning to follow.

"I'm going, Clark. That is the end of this discussion. I'm going to Phoebe Halliwell's funeral. It is tomorrow at five." Phoenix told him.

Kal wanted to shriek like a pissed off spouse. He had the right.

_There are demons and Charmed Ones running around! That Prue bitch died last year, and now another one has tripped over the bucket. You're not going, Phoenix! And that's fucking final!_

_Wait a minute. Didn't that Phoebe have visions?_

He looked to see that Phoenix wasn't even in the room. He growled like a pissed off tiger. He needed a damn drink.

He walked over to the bar, picked up a bottle, and poured himself a large glassful of the amber fun.

_One of the Charmed One's can orb…Phoenix can do that. She's also very beautiful…and she also kind of looks like…OH SHIT!_

He spun around, spilling his drink.

_No! It's not possible. Phoenix grew up in Smallville. He was meteor infected. There is no way he could be related to the charmed sisters. No way in hell is that possible. It has to be the effects of those damn rocks that had come down with him._

His mind was racing.

"CLARK!" Phoenix screamed at the top of his siren lungs.

He took off running. "Phe?"

He raced into the room, freezing in the doorway. His mouth gaped open.

There Phoenix was, perfectly fine. He just happened to be floating two feet off the ground. He had his hands on his hips, glaring at him.

"Well?" The redhead asked, wiggling his toes. "How the hell do I get down?"

He fell on his ass.

~*~

**Back in the Past**

Phoenix opened his eyes, slowly recognizing the worried faces looking down at him. He squinted because the lights were so very bright.

"What happened?"

"That's what we would like to know," Chloe told him.

He looked around, not seeing a certain somebody. "Where's Clark?"

Pete snickered from his left and Chloe elbowed him. The poor guy yelped in some pain.

"He's holding you, Phe," Chloe said.

His eyes snapped all the way open. He suddenly felt those strong arms around him. He leaned his head back, seeing the worry and warmth in those blue eyes that were looking down at him.

"Hi," he said, blushing like a pink rose.

Clark grinned. "Hi back."

Phoenix smiled. "I think I can sit up now."

Clark nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Phoenix said, slowly sitting up with his help. "My head just hurts a little, that's all."

"I'll get you some Tylenol," Chloe said, running off.

Lana came walking in from the back room. "I see you're better."

"Does my dad know?" Phoenix asked, suddenly blinking. He could hear the sound of tires coming to a squealing stop just outside. "Never mind…"

The front door of the Talon flew open and Mr. Kent came running in like a raging dust-devil. "Is he okay?"

"Hi, dad," he said, waving to him, realizing that Clark was supporting him. The bigger guy had his arms around his waist. He could only imagine the thoughts that were running through his daddy's mind. The look on his face betrayed nothing though. It was a look of pure relief.

~*~

**Still in the past, just two weeks later**

Chloe laughed. "I still can't believe you bought that with your prize money."

Phoenix pouted. "What do you mean? You don't like my teddy-bear with his golden skin and blue button eyes? They even gave him wild black hair, too."

Chloe looked at the adorable teddy, laughing out loud. "He's the cutest little critter I've ever seen, Phe."

Pete snorted. "It looks like a certain someone we all know, too."

Phoenix looked confused. "He does?"

Chloe and Pete both just looked at each other.

"Aw," she said, sitting back in her chair. "You're so cute, Phe."

"Hi," Clark said, walking in, dropping his backpack.

Phoenix quickly stuffed his teddy into his own backpack. "Hey, Clark!"

"What's up?" The gorgeous stud asked.

Pete snickered. "We were just making fun of…"

He was cut off when Phoenix suddenly jabbed him in the ribs.

"Pete's intelligence," he finished.

~*~

Chloe howled with laughter. Pete glared daggers of doom at her. She couldn't help it. Phoenix was so crushing on Clark.

Clark shook his head. "That's not a very nice thing to do, Phoenix."

Pete looked like he was about to agree, but the bell suddenly rang.

"Damn, you Kent!" Pete shouted, rising to his feet. "I'll get you back, just you wait!"

Phoenix gave him the thumbs up. "Bring it."

Pete snarled and raced from the room, racing back in to get his backpack, and then raced back out. "I'll get you next time, KENT!"

Clark looked confused. He was so adorable. She simply loved that lost, little puppy expression.

She went back to typing at her computer as Phoenix went to file something. Men! They were so clueless.

~*~

Kal was still in shock that Phoenix had recognized him, calling him by his alien name at that costume party. He didn't have a choice but to wipe his memory.

"Clark?" Chloe suddenly asked him.

He turned, looking at her with a warm smile. "Yes?"

"Why don't you make yourself useful?" She asked him. "Go talk to Phoenix."

His breath hitched. Just what the hell was she implying? He heard a noise and turned. Phoenix was swearing and fighting with the filing cabinet. The filing cabinet was winning.

Chloe snorted.

"Oh," he said. "I can do that."

~*~

She looked over her monitor, watching the dark-headed giant saunter over to where Phoenix was kicking the metallic monstrosity.

_Match made in heaven._

~*~

**Still in the past, just five weeks later**

"Dad," Phoenix said, walking into the living room. He was covered in mud and grass stains. "I think we need to talk."

"What about, son?" Jonathan asked, looking up from his book. "What happened to you?"

"I'm not really sure how to put it exactly, dad," he said, standing there in the light. "There was this meteor freak and Clark showed up to help me and…"

He felt like crying.

"Is everything okay Are you okay?" Jonathan asked, getting to his feet. "Is Clark okay? Is this about your feelings for him? If it is, I'm fine with it."

Phoenix blushed. It was ironic. His dad was okay with him being possibly gay…but what about this?

"Clark's fine."

"Are you hurt?" Jonathan asked, looking him over. "What is it?"

Phoenix took a deep breath. "You might want to sit down, dad."

"Why?" He asked cautiously.

Phoenix looked away. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Son, whatever it is, I'm not going to…"

Jonathan was cut off.

Phoenix vanished in a shimmering swirl of blue lights, only to reappear in the same place.

Jonathan blinked. "…Freak out…"

Phoenix felt a tear slide down his mud covered cheek. Why was his daddy looking at him like that?

~*~

Jonathan realized his son must be misunderstanding the look he was giving him, and very quickly took him in his arms.

"I love you, Phe. You're not a freak. You're special. You're more special than anything in my world."

"Daddy," he whispered. "I can teleport."

Jonathan had been dreading this moment ever since his beloved wife had passed away. He held his precious gift ever so close.

"You're not a meteor freak, son. You're something different, something beautiful."

~*~

Phoenix felt like an idiot. He was sixteen years old and sobbing like a little child. "Really?"

"Let's sit down," Jonathan said. "There's something I need to tell you."

"I know I'm adopted, dad," he suddenly said.

His father paled. "How…how did you know?"

"I heard you talking to mom's picture one night," Phoenix said. "It was about how grateful you were having me as your son even though I'm not your blood."

Jonathan smiled. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and your mother, Phoenix."

He smiled warmly and his daddy hugged him tighter.

"Your gift didn't come from those meteors, Phe," he told him.

Phoenix looked at him. What? Then how did he have them?

"You got them from your biological parents."

His green eyes widened and his dad ran his fingers through his long hair. "What?"

"On the day of the meteor shower, our truck flipped over. Your mother and I woke up, got out of the truck, seeing nothing but fire and smoke all around us." Jonathan told him. "Then, all of a sudden, these blue lights came down from out of the sky before us. A man and a woman walked out of the flames, dressed in white."

Phoenix just looked at him. This was impossible.

"The young woman looked so sad and told us to take care of you. She even told us that your name had to start with a P."

Phoenix wrinkled his smooth brow.

"Your mother and I took you in thanks. We always wanted a child and Martha could never have any of her own. Those to angels brought you to us, son."

"Angels?" He gasped.

Jonathan smiled. "Yes, son. You come from angels."

Phoenix looked at his creamy, smooth hands. There was dirt under his nails. "Didn't they want me?"

Jonathan put a hand on his shoulder. "Your birth mother was in tears when she gave you to your mother and me."

Phoenix smiled with tears in his shiny, emerald orbs. "I love you, dad."

Jonathan hugged him close. "I love you to, son. Your mother and I kept the blanket your birth parents had you wrapped in the day they gave you to us."

His eyes lit up. "May I see it?"

~*~

**Sill in the past, just three weeks later**

"Phoenix!" Chloe shouted at the top of her lungs, shooting up from the hospital bed, giving poor Lana a good fright.

"Chloe?" She asked in sudden alarm. "Are you okay?"

"Where's Phoenix?" The blond asked, taking in deep breaths, struggling to calm herself.

"He is on his way back to the farm. He told me to call him the minute you woke up," she said. "He left like twenty minutes ago."

"Then why is his truck still here?" Clark asked. He was standing at the door. Both girls looked at him.

"Clark!" Chloe gasped. "I think something has happened to him. Something bad."

"Chloe, you need to calm down," Lana said. "That field explosion threw you pretty far."

She rolled her eyes, snorting. "Yeah pretty far, pretty far into somebody else's head!"

"What do you mean?" Clark asked her.

Chloe took another deep breath. "It was like I was seeing through someone else's eyes. I saw Phoenix walking to his truck, and I moved up behind him, putting a rag over his nose and mouth. He tried to fight, and damn he packs a good punch, but whatever was on the rag took his down fast."

Lana looked from Chloe to Clark. "There were meteor fragments all around her when we got to her."

"I'm a freak!" Chloe howled.

~*~

"Oh, calm down, Chloe," Kal told her, thinking.

_Why didn't he just teleport away?_

Lana got up, heading for the door. She told them that she was going to call Mr. Kent and see if Phoenix was there, and if not, she was going to call the police.

Kal smiled, telling that it was a great idea. He sat down with Chloe, asking her what else she could tell him.

~*~

**Seven hours later**

Phoenix opened his eyes, realizing that he couldn't move. He tried to teleport, but he was paralyzed. Fear kicked in.

"Don't struggle, kid," a voice said from behind him. "In just a few hours, you'll be just fine again. Trust me."

Phoenix tried to cry out for help, but realized that he was also gagged. He began to sweat.

"Calm down," the voice snapped. "This is just temporary, kid."

Phoenix couldn't even feel the tear, which was sliding down his pale cheek.

_Clark…_

_~*~_

**Two hour later**

Kal was at the Kent farm with Chloe and Lana. Mr. Kent was beside himself with worry. The police were looking all over the town for his son.

"Here, Mr. Kent," Lana said, handing him a cup. "I made you some coffee."

"Thank you, Lana," he told her, looking over at Chloe. "Anything?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, Mr. Kent."

Kal stood up. The worry was really setting in. What if Phoenix was dead? No! He couldn't think like that. He could go crazy and kill everything.

"CLARK!" Chloe suddenly cried. "I see an old windmill!"

"What windmill?" Lana asked.

"I know," Jonathan said, rising to his feet. "Let's go, Clark."

Kal followed.

"What about us?" Chloe asked.

"It might be dangerous, wait here." Kal told them, following after Mr. Kent.

He was going to kill whoever dared to kidnap, scare, and hurt his Phe. Oh, yes he was. He was going to punch his fist through a mortal's chest, tear out their spine, and wear it as a bloody crown on his head.

~*~

The door closed behind the two men.

Lana looked at Chloe with a raised brow.

"Dangerous? Indeed."

Chloe smiled. "Let us stop by the barn first."

"Oh?" Lana asked, following her out the kitchen door. "What shall we get?"

"You'll see," Chloe told her.

~*~

Jonathan pulled the truck up to the windmill, jumped out, and Kal was right behind him.

"PHOENIX!" Jonathan yelled.

Kal looked around, using his alien x-ray vision. He had discovered this strange power just two weeks ago.

His eyes widened. A large box had been buried in the field. He could see the person's skeleton inside. It wasn't moving.

"NO!" He cried out.

~*~

Jonathan watched Clark run over, stab his fist into the ground, making a loud bang as he did so. He took a startled step back. The dark-headed teen pulled a huge metal box up out of the loose soil. He gasped when Clark peeled it open as if it were made of tinfoil.

~*~

"Phoenix! Kal cried, looking at the beautiful, tear-stained face. "Phoenix, answer me!"

He took a deep breath of relief when two emerald eyes fluttered softly open, looking up at him.

~*~

"Clark!" Phoenix cried as the bigger teen gently pulled his paralyzed form out of the box, holding him tightly in his muscular arms. "It's you! It's always you!"

"I was so scared," Clark whispered, kissing him on the forehead. "I was so scared, Phe."

Phoenix smiled, trying to move his arms. "I love you, Clark."

~*~

Kal's blue eyes widened. He gazed into those wet, emerald jewels. "I love you, too."

"I can't move," Phoenix told them. "My body's been paralyzed by something."

"I was so worried!" Jonathan yelled, racing over, checking him out. "We need to get you to the hospital."

Kal lifted Phoenix up in his arms, carrying the smaller teen like a princess.

Jonathan grabbed his shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me, son."

Kal smiled warmly. He really liked this human.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Clark, dad," Phoenix whispered.

"It's all right, son," Jonathan told him. "It was not your secret to tell."

~*~

Phoenix smiled. He was starting to feel some feeling come back into his fingers.

"I love you," he whispered into Clark's ear.

Clark kissed the top of his head. "I love you so much, Phe. I love you more than you will ever know."

"Hold it right there!" A man yelled, stepping out from the bushes.

All three looked. There was a man with a gun. He was all in black and a mask was hiding his face.

"I don't know how you got the kid out so fast, but stay still." He ordered.

Phoenix still couldn't move. He cursed himself for not being able to teleport Clark and his dad to safety. He could barely even move his fingers.

~*~

Kal was afraid that if he made any sudden movements to use his powers, he would get Phoenix or Mr. Kent hurt. He just stood there, and basically held Phoenix close, slowly trying to get Mr. Kent behind him, but Mr. Kent got in front of him, spreading his arms out like a protective shield.

"I won't let you hurt my kids!" He yelled.

Kal's blue eyes widened in shock at what Mr. Kent had just said.

"What are you doing, dad?" Phoenix whispered.

"What do you want?" Jonathan asked the gunman. "Money?"

The masked man cocked his gun.

"I wanted a kidnapping to solve so my career will be set for life. But now the two of you had to go and ruin that for me! I guess I am just going to have to find three dead bodies, now aren't I?"

Kal watched the masked man aim the gun right at Mr. Kent. He had to do something. All of a sudden Lana and Chloe ran out behind the masked man. They each hit the guy over the head with their shovels. The guy hit the ground, hard.

"Take that!" Chloe yelled. "How do you like being knocked unconscious, huh?"

Lana hit the man in the lower leg, making him cry out in pain. "Maybe we should put him in the box and burry him! What say you, Chloe?"

"I'm all for it!" Chloe cackled, beating the man in the back.

Lana kicked him in the side with her sharp heel. "You had better hope that did not ruin my shoe, you little bitch!"

Jonathan ran over, grabbing the gun that had fallen to the ground, aiming it at the kidnapper. Chloe and Lana hit the masked man one more time, began to walk away from his moaning form, and then ran back to kick him one more time just for good measure.

"I guess we showed him," Lana said, walking with Chloe up to Clark and the Kent's. They gave each other a high-five, just as police cars pulled up.

It was just like the police to show up at the last minute to make the arrest.

~*~

Later that night, after the trip back to the farm from the hospital, Phoenix had asked Clark to stay the night with him. His dad had been more than happy to have Clark spend the night, just as long as he slept on the sofa.

~*~

Kal was so happy and confused. He had gotten the love he desired from Phoenix and Mr. Kent had called him his kid. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the fire burning in the fireplace, listening to each lick of flames story from his warm bed on the sofa.

He heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs and smiled to himself. He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. A soft hand touched his cheek, and ran its smooth fingers through his dark hair. He slowly brought his hand up, taking the smaller one in it, and opened his eyes. Phoenix was kneeling beside him.

"I couldn't sleep," the redhead told him.

"Me either," he smiled.

Phoenix bit his bottom lip. "Clark?"

"Hmm?" He asked, rubbing his thumb along the smooth top of Phoenix's hand. "What?"

"Will you come and sit on the rug in front of the fireplace with me?" He asked him and Kal kissed his hand.

"Sure, Phe."

~*~

Phoenix grinned with white teeth, pulling the covers off him. He saw that Clark only had his boxers on. He blushed. The guy was pure muscle. He couldn't look away from him.

"Is that your mother?" Clark asked, sitting down next to him on the rug.

He looked up at the precious photo. "Yes."

"She's very beautiful, Phe," Clark told him.

"She had the most beautiful smile," Phoenix said, gazing up at her still. "And the prettiest hands."

"I see where you got yours from then," Clark told him, pulling him closer to him.

Phoenix looked away from the photo, looking at him. "Do you think so?" He didn't tell him that he was adopted. It just didn't matter.

~*~

Kal couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What are you talking about, Phe? You're the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on in my entire life."

Phoenix looked away. "You mustn't get out much." He mumbled.

Kal sighed.

_This is true beauty right here. He's more beautiful than any angel or demon and he doesn't even know it._

~*~

Phoenix saw that Clark was looking at him with a strange look in his eyes. He couldn't identify it.

"What?" He finally asked.

Clark looked into the fire. "I was just admiring you."

Phoenix laughed and then quickly put a hand over his mouth, listening for his dad to come racing down the stairs faster than any Kansas twister. He closed his eyes, thanked his lucky star, and gazed into Clark's worried face.

"Maybe I should put my jeans back on," Clark told him, moving to get up.

"You're fine," Phoenix said, grabbing him by his wrist, squeezing gently.

~*~

Kal felt a little uncertain about that. "But what if your dad wakes up and sees us like this?"

His eyes widened when Phoenix pulled him against his chest. "That will be the least of our worries, Clark."

"What if he shoots me?" Kal asked him.

"It will bounce off you," Phoenix told him. "And then I will teleport us out of here in pretty blue lights."

Kal snickered and breathed in Phoenix's seductive scent. He smelled like fresh blooming apple blossoms. He laid his head down in Phoenix's lap.

"Clark?" The redhead asked him.

He looked up, yawning. "Hmm?"

"Will you kiss me?" Phoenix asked.

Kal was on his lips in an instant.

~*~

Phoenix fell back from the force of the bigger man. He almost squealed in delight but ruled that would be most unmanly. Their tongues were battling each other like two king-cobra's going at each other in battle.

~*~

Kal was drowning in the taste of him, and he could feel the demon within wanting to come out and play. But, he pushed it snarling and howling back down, and pulled away from Phoenix. He gazed down into that beautiful face. Those glossy, red lips were now bee-stung, and glowing green pools for eyes were dazed. He wanted to get lost in them.

That was when his large foot hit a log in the fireplace, making a loud sound. Both looked to see that burning logs were on his foot.

They both suddenly froze. Mr. Kent was coming down the stairs.

"Go," Kal whispered, pulling his foot free. It was unharmed, but covered in soot.

"Are you sure?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm positive," Kal told him more forcefully. "Now, go."

Phoenix quickly vanished in blue lights just as Mr. Kent came around the corner. Kal pretended to be fast asleep on the rug.

"Clever boys," Mr. Kent whispered.

Of Course Kal heard him, and could not help but smile. He began to snore louder for emphasis, showing that he was indeed asleep, and completely innocent of any wrong doings.

~*~

**Present, 2001**

Phoenix was smiling out his window, watching the clouds float past. He could not help but see the sky going on forever and ever. It was his first time on a plane, and he was having a blast.

Clark, on the other hand, was not having a good time at all. Each time the craft would hit a little bit of turbulence, he would yelp, squeeze his eyes shut, and start breathing like a woman in hard labor. He couldn't help but laugh at him. How could someone who is super fast, super strong, invulnerable, can shoot fire from his eyes, and blow out huge forest fires be afraid of flying?

"You're such a baby, Clark."

"Shut up!" Clark growled, motioning for the flight attendant to come over.

A young woman with pretty brown hair came over, smiling once more. "May I help you?"

"I need a drink. I need lots and lots of drinks," Clark said, yelping, throwing his arms around Phoenix. "Shit…"

The young woman smiled all knowingly. It reminded Phoenix of Chloe. He shook his head and his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He asked. "Ah, yes. P3. That sounds perfect. I'll be there."

He hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Clark asked, slowly untangling his arms from around him.

Phoenix put his phone away. "I'll be performing at P3."

"Oh," Clark said, taking the drinks from the woman. "Why?"

Phoenix frowned. "What better way to figure out what happened than to be where she hung out the most when alive?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Chloe…"

"Yeah, she got me the info," Phoenix say, laying his seat back.

Clark downed four bottles.

"Shouldn't you be taking that slow, Clark?" He asked him. "You know what alcohol does to you."

"Quiet," Clark snapped. "I be fine."

He opened his fifth one and quickly downed it, falling over into Phoenix's lap when the plane hit some more turbulence. He actually giggled.

"You're so beautiful, Phe…"

The redhead snorted. Clark actually giggled like a little boy. Oh, this was too good. Where was the video camera when you needed one? He smiled as Clark began to snuggle closer to him.

"Warm…"

Phoenix smiled, watching Clark close his eyes. Clark was the funniest drunk anyone could ever see. He had a ton of his drunken escapades on video at home, where Clark is running through the house half naked, with a red table-cloth tied around his neck, trying to save invisible boys from being eaten by the closet monster.

Clark started to snore, making him laugh.

"What am I going to do with you, Superman?" He asked, cradling his head close.

To Be Continued.

Please review.

Flora


	5. Chapter Four

Smoke and Ash

Flora_Winters

I do not own Charmed, and I do not own Smallville. I'm also not making any money here either.

Summary: After the Charmed Ones defeated the Source of all evil (again), they discover that they have a baby brother named Phoenix, who is actually Paige's twin. It would seem that Patty and Grams have been keeping secrets (again). Phoenix is dating a handsome reporter, who works for the Daily Planet in the big city of Metropolis. The reporters name is Clark Kent and he is actually the powerful demon, Phyre. He has plans for the half-witch/half-whitelighter. Will Phoenix be able to choose between his family and a love that burns hotter and darker than the very flames of Hell itself? Come and enjoy this fabulous story through the heartaches of time. Language, MM, OC, Violence, X-over

Chapter Four

Paige wiped fresh tears from her eyes as she walked out of her room, dressed in a black gown. She was pale as paper and had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Her makeup was flawless as always, but no matter what she tried, she couldn't make the dark circles go away.

She walked across the hall from her room to Piper's, and gently opened the door, seeing her sister sitting at her vanity, brushing her dark hair, gazing into the mirror. She looked as if she were about to shatter into a thousand pieces. The older sister paid no attention to the younger as Paige stepped inside. She just kept on running that old brush through her hair.

Paige walked over, putting her hands on her older sister's shoulders, whispering softly to her. "Piper, sweetie, we have to get going."

Piper kept running the brush through her hair. "I can't do this."

Paige gently squeezed her shoulders.

"I can't do this!" Piper sobbed, throwing down her brush.

She pulled out of Paige's grasp, stood up, and threw out her hands. The mirror exploded with a loud crash of shattered glass.

~*~

Piper just stood there, looking at her shattered reflection.

_Now I look how I really feel._

_~*~_

Paige just stood there, watching her sister grip the edge of her vanity, watching he knuckles turn white.

"You still have me, Piper."

Tears fell from the older sister's eyes, and she turned, taking Paige into her arms.

"I know, Paige. I know."

Paige held her close as sobs racked Piper's frame. The older sister slowly pulled away.

"I'm going to get my makeup all over your pretty dress."

Paige smiled sadly, taking her sister by the hand. "Let's go downstairs."

Piper nodded her head, just as Leo orbed in.

"Piper?"

~*~

She turned to Paige, telling her that she would be downstairs in a few moments. She watched her leave the room, and turned to her husband.

"I'm so sorry, Piper."

Fresh tears fell from her eyes as he took her in his arms.

"I love you so much, Piper," he told her soothingly. "I tried to save her, she was just, gone."

Piper cried out as he held her tighter, keeping her from falling under the weight of her grief.

"I'm so sorry."

Piper lost it and started punching him in the chest with her fists.

"Why couldn't you save her? Why couldn't you?" She screamed. "What's the point in having magic if you can't use it to save the people you love?"

He let her rage.

"You couldn't even save Prue!" She screamed. "Those bastards!"

She cried out, spun around, blasting a hole through the wall. She then turned to the bed, blowing it to pieces as well.

They both just stood there as a storm of white feathers fell all around them.

"What's going on?" Paige yelled from downstairs.

Piper felt her knees give out, and she fell to the floor on her knees. "I've lost both of them. First Prue, and now Phoebe."

Leo got down on his knees, pulling her close to him.

"I can't do this anymore, Leo. I can't!"

"Piper?" Paige asked from the open door.

"I can't lose you, Paige," she said in tears. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

"Don't say that," Leo said as Paige knelt down beside her older sister.

"It should have been me!" She yelled. "Phoebe was so much stronger than me when Prue was killed!"

Paige wrapped her arms around her as well.

"Calm down, Piper. You're going to make yourself sick."

"Good!" She cried. "I deserve it for letting her die!"

"Piper," Paige softly said. "If it's your fault then it is mine, too. I was there, remember?"

Piper closed her eyes and willed her tears to stop falling. She fought to get her breathing under control after a few minutes, allowing Leo to pull her to her feet.

~*~

Paige followed them to the door and turned back around, looking at the destroyed room. She quietly fixed it with a quick spell she had learned a few months ago.

~*~

Phoenix opened the church door, making his way inside. It looked like the family was already here as he took his seat. Clark had told him that he had not been feeling well and decided to stay back at the hotel to get some much needed rest. Phoenix had made sure he had been comfortable before he had left. That would teach the idiot to drink during the whole flight.

He looked up, seeing a beautiful redhead walking towards him. She stopped, and smiled at him. It was filled with a soft sadness.

"It's going to be a small gathering," she told him. "So, if you would like to take a seat closer to the front, you are more than welcomed to do so."

Phoenix smiled at her.

"Do I know you?" She asked him.

"I don't think so," he said, rising to his feet. "I think I'd remember meeting someone as beautiful as you, Miss Matthews."

The young woman smiled some more. "The same for you, only you're a man. But, how do you know my name?"

He had not thought of that. It would look rather odd that a complete stranger would now her name.

"I saw the obituary in the paper and I loved Miss Halliwell's work," he told her. "I'm Phoenix Kent by the way."

"I'm Paige Matthews," she told him, shaking his hand. "But I go by Paige Halliwell now."

Phoenix smiled, letting go of her hand, seeing another woman come walking up. She was all dark and sharp looking. She had such a severe, untrusting look about her.

"Who is your friend?" The woman asked.

Paige turned to her. "This is Phoenix Kent."

Piper's eyes slightly widened a little. "Thank you for coming, Mr. Kent."

Phoenix shook his head. "Thank you for having me, Mrs. Halliwell."

Paige cocked her head to the side. "Wait a minute. I thought you looked familiar. You're _the _Phoenix Kent."

Phoenix blushed. "I am so sorry for your loss."

Piper nodded her head, shaking his hand. "Paige and I need to take our seats," she told him. "I'll see you at the club tomorrow morning."

~*~

Paige touched her shoulder. "Isn't that too soon, Piper?"

She shook her head. "No. I need to keep myself busy or I might lose myself again."

Paige nodded her head, looking back at Phoenix, who had taken his seat again.

Piper leaned over, whispering in her ear. "He looks a little like you, huh?"

Paige laughed softly. "You think so. He has no freckles."

Piper laughed. It shocked Paige. That was the first time she had laughed in days.

"Took the time to notice, eh?"

Paige snorted. "I see you did, too."

Both took each other's hands as the priest and Wicca priestess performed each ceremony.

~*~

Phoenix found himself in tears and was shocked when he heard himself saying, "Blessed be."

It was as if silver bells jingled softly in his ears, making him look around the church, trying to see where they had come from.

~*~

Paige and Piper did the same, but took it as being just the wind.

~*~

The ceremony had been beautiful and the two sisters invited Phoenix and everyone else to come back to the manor for refreshments. He accepted their generous invitation, and was told to follow them so he didn't get lost.

Piper stopped in her tracks when she noticed that both redheads owned bugs. Paige's was green and Phoenix's was fiery red. She looked back at the mausoleum one last time and followed Paige to her car. They both waited for Phoenix to pull around and then they were off to the manor.

~*~

Kal was pacing the suite's living room. He was pissed, scared, and pissed some more.

"I can't believe I allowed him to come to this place."

"Neither can I, my lord," a woman's smooth voice said.

He spun around, seeing a black woman dressed in flowing red garments. "Well, it if it isn't the seer."

She made a small bow of reverence to him. "The essence of your father is gone now."

Kal nodded a little sadly, remembering his father's call the first time when he had been vanquished. He had fought against the calling with all his might and had won. His father had died. Then a new Source had come along, and he was now dead, too. He couldn't help but sneer at her.

"Good. Now I'm free to do whatever the hell I please."

The seer nodded. "This is true, but I have had a vision, young lord."

Kal scoffed. "And what do I care for you visions, Seer?"

"In order for you to keep your Phoenix safe," she told him. "You must take your father's place and rule the Underworld. If you do not, you're precious firebird will die."

Kal's eyes burned blacker than hell. "Do you dare to threaten me, you lowly insect?"

She got down on her knees. "Of course I do not, my lord. But, the underworld will."

"Not with the enchantment I have placed upon him," Kal told her. "It cloaks him from the underworld and the other demon races." He then cocked his head to the side. "How did you find me?"

The seer sighed a little sadly. "The ring upon your finger is slowly becoming useless. The power of your father is fading."

Kal looked at the ring, seeing the last bit of red inside wink out. It now sat dead on his finger. How had he not noticed this before? Of course, he had grown too comfortable with being semi-normal. He had almost forgotten that he was a demon.

"Your father still cared for you and with his last bit of power, he cloaked you for as long as he could," she told him. "Even though you disobeyed him, did not go to his aide when he called for it, still he cared enough about you."

Kal hid his hurt and the confusion behind a scorching wrath. The space within the room began to softly quake. "They will never find him."

The seer rose to her feet, swaying a little under his fury. "They will find him, my lord. Unless you are in power, Phoenix Kent will surely die."

Kal walked right up to her, causing her to take a frightened step back.

"Tell me, Seer." He told her. "How will they find him through my enchantments?"

The seer's eyes began to glow a bright white.

"He will come to embrace his heritage, and your spell will be broken. He will become a beacon of brilliant light for all evil to see."

Kal's eyes widened. "How, when, where?"

The seer shook her head. "I know not, my lord. I only know what I am shown. Remember my words, lord."

Kal reached out to grab her, but she vanished too quickly. He looked around the room and roared.

~*~

Phoenix parked behind Paige, got out, and looked around the beautiful neighborhood. He looked at their lovely home. It was wonderful.

"Is this your first time in San-Francisco?" Paige asked him.

"Yeah, I grew up in Smallville," he said, walking over to them. "I've lived in Metropolis ever since my father's passing."

"Smallville?" Piper asked. "I remember the meteor shower. I was little then. I can still remember Grams talking about it."

Paige nodded her head. "I read about it in school after I was adopted. I collected articles of all the weird things that went on in the little town."

Phoenix couldn't help but see Chloe in her. "You were adopted?"

Paige nodded. "I was."

"So was I," he told her.

"Really?" Piper asked.

"Yes," he told them as they opened the door to the manor. "I was adopted on the day of the meteor shower."

Paige looked at him. "August 2, 1977?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Please, make yourself at home," Piper said, ushering him inside.

He smiled, stepping into the beautiful house. "What is it with the bells going off?"

"Bells?" Paige asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I heard them at the funeral and now here as well. It's the oddest thing."

Both sisters looked at each other and then back at him.

"Wow," he said, gazing up. "That is a beautiful chandelier."

Piper smiled as she and Paige walked over to him. "It has been on your family for many years."

He smiled at her as all three stood beneath it. All of a sudden the room grew dark. Phoenix looked around, feeling a little freaked out. Had their power gone off? But, the sun was shining? Why was it so dark?

A bright beam of brilliant white light suddenly shone down, spiraling around all three of them. A warm, scented breeze blew through his hair. As quickly as it came, it was gone.

He let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding. "What was that?"

Guests began to make their way into the home.

Both sisters just looked at him in shock.

Piper suddenly narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Excuse me for just a minute."

Phoenix reached out, taking her arm, yelping when a blue spark of light shot off between them. They both jumped back from each other as if stung.

Paige looked startled.

Phoenix must have had that deer caught in headlights look. He quickly backed away. "I got to go."

He took off running across the room, passed the people that were coming in.

~*~

"Wait!" Paige called after him.

She looked back at Piper. The older sister was still holding her arm. She looked as if she were in shock.

"Piper?"

The older sister shook her head.

"Meet me upstairs in ten minutes," Pipe told her. "That old woman has some explaining to do."

Paige just looked at her.

Tears were streaming from her eyes. "I can't deal with all these people right now, Paige."

"I'll take care of it," she told her, turning.

~*~

Phoenix was sitting behind the wheel in shock. What the hell had just happened in there? He watched as more people began to show up at the two sister's manor. He had come looking for answers to his dream and found nothing but more questions. He really should be getting back to Clark. He might be worried about him.

He pulled out and headed back towards the hotel. He turned on his radio, and began to sing. Singing always calmed his nerves.

~*~

Leo had no idea what the hell was going on as he and Paige watched Piper set candles all around the attic room.

Paige told Leo what had happened.

"That's impossible," he told her.

That caused Piper to laugh manically. Now he was scared for her sanity as she lit the candles, going to stand in front of the book.

"Piper?" He asked.

"Hush, you!" She snapped, flipping through the pages like a crazy woman. "I'm working."

She stopped on a page and narrowed her eyes.

_Hear these words, hear my cry, spirits from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide."_

She slammed the book shut, causing it to rock on its wooden stand. Swirling white lights filled the attic and Grams appeared.

"Hello, my darlings."

Piper snorted. "Don't you hello my darlings us, old woman. Tell us what the hell just happened down there."

Grams looked at her with deep sorrow in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Piper."

"That's good to hear, Grams," she mocked, getting impatient. "That makes everything so much better."

Grams put her hand on her hip. "Piper!"

Paige tried to interrupt, but froze when Piper turned that scorching gaze on her.

"Does the name Phoenix Kent mean anything to you, Grams?"

Grams took a slight step back as if startled.

"You look a little misty eyed there, Grams," Piper said. It was dripping with venomous sarcasm. "Would you like a tissue?"

~*~

Leo didn't know what the hell to do. If Grams wasn't already dead, Piper looked like she was about to kill her.

~*~

"Piper, I know you're angry and upset," Grams said. "Darling it is a tragedy, but she is adjusting very well to the transition. Her broken heart is healing."

"Angry?" Piper asked. She threw her head back, laughing scornfully. "I'm not angry, Grams. I'm PISSED!"

Piper spun around, throwing out her hands, causing the shelf in corner to explode.

"PIPER!" All three shouted at once.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, rolling her eyes. "Now, what the hell is going on, old woman?"

Grams pursed her lips. "Am I going to have to bend you across my knee?"

Piper suddenly choked back a sob. "I'm sorry, Grams."

Tears fell from her eyes as she saw Phoebe lying there with a metal rod sticking through her chest. She watched how the blood was just pouring from her nose and mouth. She had even been pregnant. Not only had she lost another sister, she had also lost a little nephew.

Grams stepped from the circle, becoming corporeal. She took her granddaughter in her arms.

"Oh, my darling. Everything is going to be fine. It will just take time, my sweet."

Piper completely broke down and just cried in her grandmother's arms. Grams just held her, letting her cry. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Patty."

A soft swirl of shimmering lights filtered down through the dusty ceiling panels. Their mother was now standing there. She looked to have been crying herself.

"Hello, sweethearts."

Paige ran over, giving her a big hug. Leo went over to help Grams with Piper.

"Who is Phoenix Kent?" Paige asked.

Patty took a breath. "He is your twin brother, Paige."

~*~

Phoenix unlocked the door to his and Clark's suite, and walked inside. He closed the door behind him and put his keys on the counter. He was still pretty shaken up at what had happened at the sister's home. He walked into the living room and heard the shower running from the bathroom. Clark must have been feeling better. That was good. He suddenly felt very tired.

He sat down on the sofa, closing his eyes. His mind raced across what had transpired earlier. He could still hear the soft jingle of bells and see those glowing beams of light dancing around him.

Suddenly he heard a noise and opened his eyes. There was a man dressed in black, standing across the room, looking right at him.

He slowly got to his feet. "Who the hell are you?"

The man didn't answer. Instead he held out his palm, holding a fireball.

Phoenix's eyes widened and the guy threw it at him. He threw himself to the floor.

"CLARK!"

The ball of flame hit the couch, making a huge black hole in it. Phoenix scrambled behind the couch on hands and knees. He looked to see Clark come running out the bathroom. His naked body was covered in soap and he was snarling at the man in black. The guy aimed a fireball right at Clark.

"STOP!" Phoenix cried.

His voice was deep and little silver sparkles shimmered around the guy's ears. The man just stood there, looking very confused. He looked like he was trying to move and couldn't do so.

Clark cocked his head to the side. "What's going on? Why isn't he attacking?"

Phoenix shook his head, getting to his feet. "I don't know."

~*~

Kal walked up to the demon. The guy suddenly looked terrified. Kal let his eyes bleed to black flames.

~*~

Phoenix stood behind him, looking at Clark's naked body. His mind went in so many dirty directions.

"Clark?"

~*~

Kal jumped, slipping in the water that had collected in the floor from his nude body, and fell with a wet smack on the ground. The demon went down as well. The fireball flew up in the air, and the demon cried out as the fireball fell on him. It burned a gaping hole through his chest, engulfing him in flames.

Kal just laid there in shock at what just happened. Phoenix's mouth was gaping like a fish out of water. H was on his feet in a blink, helping Phoenix to his again.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Phoenix told him, hugging him. "He just scared and tried to kill me. Are you okay?"

Kal nodded, feeling very, very angry. Some bitches were going to pay for this insult. "Yes," he told the redhead. "But I don't think your couch or floor is though."

~*~

Phoenix looked to see the couch was smoldering and the scorch marks that were left behind.

"Wow," he said, looking down. "You left a nice imprint of your ass in the floor."

Clark grinned. "Thank you. Now, tell me. Why did that man stop when you told him to?"

Phoenix realized that he was having a very hard time concentrating with a very naked Clark standing before him.

Clark just looked at him. "You've seen me naked before, Phe."

"I know," Phoenix told him. "And I bet your seed is somewhere past Pluto right now."

~*~

Kal blushed crimson, remembering that little memory. Phoenix had given him his first hand-job ever and thank all the gods of the underworld that his member had not been in the redhead's mouth when it had erupted. His seed had blasted a hole right through the roof the barn loft when he had reached orgasm.

"Are you okay, Phe?"

Phoenix looked up at him. His eyes were wet.

"I thought, I thought," he tried to say, but Kal gently wrapped his wet arms around him. "I thought he was going to kill you, Clark."

"I'm fine," He said, squeezing him. "See."

Phoenix nodded his head, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Go wash the soap off of you and I will tell you how my day went."

"Okay," Kal told him, leading him by the hand into the bedroom, locking the door behind them. "I don't want you to leave this room."

~*~

Phoenix smiled and went to the closet. He needed to change out of his soggy clothes.

~*~

Kal went back into the bathroom, seeing the seer sitting on the closed toilet seat. He quickly closed the door behind him. She looked up at him.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"It is as I told you, my lord," she told him. "He has come into his heritage."

Kal almost yelled, but calmed himself. "What?"

"You must act quickly," she said. "If you are to keep him at your side."

He was really trying to keep his cool. "What are you talking about?"

The seer took a deep breath. "Your spell is now broken. He has awakened his powers. All he has left to do is embrace his heritage."

"HERITAGE OF WHAT?" Kal shrieked, looming over her. His golden flesh was filled with ruby fire.

The seer trembled. "Of being a charmed one, of course."

TBC…


	6. Chapter Five

Smoke and Ash

Flora_Winters

I do not own Charmed, and I do not own Smallville. I'm also not making any money here either.

Summary: After the charmed ones defeated the source of all evil (again), they discover that they have a baby brother named Phoenix, who is actually Paige's twin. It would seem that Patty and Grams have been keeping secrets (again). Phoenix is dating a handsome reporter, who works for the daily planet in the big city of metropolis. the reporters name is Clark and he is actually the powerful demon, Phyre. he has plans for the half-witch/half-whitelighter. Will Phoenix be able to choose between his family and a love that burns hotter and darker than the very flames of hell itself? Come and enjoy this fabulous story through the heartaches of time. Language, MM, OC, Ciolence, X-over

Chapter Five

Paige just stood there, looking at her mother in shock. She honestly had no idea what to think.

"My twin brother?"

Patty slowly nodded her head. "Yes."

Piper pulled away from her grandmother. "How could you keep something like this from us?"

Patty looked like she was about to explain, but Piper cut her off.

"First Prue dies and we find out Paige is our half-sister. now that Phoebe is...dead...Paige has a twin. How many other siblings do I have running around out there in case another of us dies?"

Grams ran her fingers through Piper's hair, trying to soothe her.

Leo looked at Patty. "How could I not know about this?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "You didn't know about me either."

Leo nodded. "We have to find him."

Piper turned to her mother. "He performs at p3 tommorow night."

Paige shook her head. "Didn't you say he had rehearsal tomorrow morning?"

Piper wiped the tears from her own red eyes. "I did."

Patty stared at paige. "You two have to find him. now that he has his powers, someone might try and tempt him to evil."

"Who?" Paige asked. "The Source is dead."

Piper stomped her foot. "Not that damn twenty-four hour thing again!"

"Those are the rules," Leo said. his expression was worried.

Piper frowned. "Remind me to vanquish whoever made that stupid rule."

"You can't do that," Leo said matter of fact. "It keeps the balance between the light and the darkness."

"Am I going to have to make up a pretty little rhyme, Mr. Orbs?" Piper asked, getting to her feet with Grams help.

Paige turned from the book to Piper. "What hotel is he staying at?"

Piper cocked a brow. "I'm not sure. he didn't say."

Patty held out the pendulum. "I think this will help."

Both girls looked at the pendulum, smiling.

"Phoebe picked that one out," Piper said.

Paige took it from her rmother. "Amethyst was her favorite."

Piper took it from her and walked over to wherre the city map was spread out across the old coffee table. she then looked up at everyone. "We don't have anything of his to scry with."

Paige dropped her head and everyone else sighed. she then looked back up, turning to her mom. "Did you take him to a church like you did me?"

~*~

Patty closed her eyes, so she could find her center. She had dreaded this day and had hoped it would never come. She had hoped Paige could have had a normal life, unlike her three other daughters, but that had not come to pass. Now her son, who she had hoped more than anything could have had a normal life, was now being sucked in as well. Blood always calls out to blood, no matter how far away it may be.

She opened her eyes back up, smiling sadly at her daughter. "No, not exactly, my darling."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked her with big eyes.

She took a deep breath.

"Your father and I were orbing to New York, when he felt something terrible happening to his charges," she said, remembering the heat from the flames. "We watched as terrible catastrophe strike a small town in Kansas."

Paige looked stunned.

"Sam healed those that he could. we were about to leave, when he suddenly heard a woman's prayer."

Piper cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

"He quickly took me in his arms and we suddenly appeared to this couple whose truck had been overturned," she told them. "He told me that the woman had prayed. She had prayed to live so she could hold a baby in her arms."

Paige had a small tear rolling down her pale cheek.

"So, I gave him to the woman and man from out of the flames and ashes of destruction."

"Well, no wonder they named him phoenix," Piper said. Everyone gave her a stern look. "What?"

Paige walked over and sat down on the sofa. "I've had a twin brother all this time and never knew about him..."

Piper put her hands on her hips. "Hey. how do you think Phoebe and I felt when we found out you were our sister? This affects me to, you know."

Paige nodded her head. "We have to find him."

"I don't know how we can," Piper said, looking at Leo. "Can you find him?"

He closed his eyes.

"Well?" Piper asked five seconds later.

He opened his eyes.

All four women just looked at him.

He shrugged. "Not a thing."

"Why not call a lost witch?" Grams piped in.

Patty smacked her arm. "He's not lost, mother."

"Well, it was worth a try," Grams said, closing the book. "What do we do now?"

A very loud crash made everyone look around to see Piper digging through a mess. She looked like she was trying to find something.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked.

~*~

Piper ignored her and kept digging through the mess until she found what she was looking for. She spun around with a small baggy, tweezers, and a magnifying glass in her hands.

Grams blinked. "Are we going to play detective, dear?"

Piper narrowed her eyes. "Exactly, old woman," she said, walking towards the door. "I'll be right back."

If that boy really is Paige's twin, then he must shed like a dog, too.

~*~

Kal looked at the seer in shock. "A charmed one?"

The seer nodded her head. "You must sway him to the side of evil and claim the throne if you are to keep his safe, my lord."

Kal wrapped the towel around his waist. "How long do I have?"

"Midnight," she told him. "You have until midnight, tomorrow night."

She was gone.

Kal spent the rest of the time in the shower, thinking if he could actually bring himself to darken the one thing that brought him so much light. He actually got down on his knees, letting the scalding hot water wash away his tears.

~*~

Phoenix was sleeping on the bed when Kal walked out of the bathroom. He quietly put on some sweat-pants, walked over, and watched as the beautiful redhead rolled over onto his back in sleep. Kal loved how the sun caused his hair to burn as if it were flames. There was no way he could bring himself to stain the wings of this beautiful angel.

A dark vision suddenly flashed through his mind. he saw Phoenix lying here, being stuck by a fireball when he was not around to protect him. He realized that he could not be by Phoenix's side at all times. He could sure as hell try, but realistically, it was not possible.

Phoenix opened his brilliant green eyes, looking around, blinking. "Clark?"

"I'm here, Phe," he said. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Phoenix reached out for him and Kal laid down at his side, taking him in his arms.

"I must have fallen asleep," Phoenix yawned.

Kal softly kissed his neck, running his fingers down a smooth arm. He loved to cuddle. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

~*~

Phoenix nodded his head.

"I went to the sister's house and we were standing under this beautiful chanelier," he said, feeling really sleepy all of a sudden. "And..."

Clark was nibbling on the lobe of his left ear. It was making it hard for him to think.

"And?" Clark asked.

Phoenix blinked as if looking through silver mist. "And they walked over and stared up at it with me," he said, feeling as if he were about to faint. "Then this white light danced all around us in big, sparkly beams. The guests were coming in and I ran the hell out."

"Really?" clark asked.

Phoenix slowly moved away from him. "Clark, I feel..."

He was cut off when the bigger man crushed his lips against his own. Phoenix felt as though his mind was being burned away by an incredible heat. Suddenly it felt as if his body was no longer on the bed. He felt like he was floating in Clark's arms. He was lost in Clark's heat.

Phoenix suddenly pulled away from Clark's seductive kiss, shaking his head. He looked up. Clark was smiling at him.

"Clark?" He asked in confusion. What was happening to him?

Clark didn't answer him. He just pressed his lips back onto his, parting them with his tongue. A ruby-red mist filled Phoenix's mouth and nostrils, tasting of apples, smelling of cinnamon.

~*~

Kal felt Phoenix go limp in his arms and his head rested against his broad chest. He held his beautiful angel tightly to him. His eyes bled to black as he wrapped the sheets around them.

"Mine."

~*~

Piper walked back into the attic with her little baggy. She had wide grin on her lovely face.

"I found some."

"What?" Paige asked, rising from the sofa. "What did you find?"

"I found some hairs under the chandelier that might belong the Phoenix," she said, pulling out a single strand, wrapping it around the string of the pendulum. "Let's see if this will work now."

She gave the pendulum a good twirl around the map and it fell.

"Let's see now," she said, and then cried out, making everyone in the room jump. "Damn!"

"What is it?" Patty asked in concern.

"Yeah," Grams said.

"It landed on the damn house!" she snapped angrily, turning. "Paige!"

"I shed," Paige said, receiving a sympathtic look from Grams. "It's not my fault."

Piper pulled out another hair. It looked to be redder than the other strand. maybe this one would work. She took the other hair off and wrapped the new one around. "Let's try this again!"

She started to twirl it around the map, only to yelp as it went flying from her hand, striking the wall across from where leo was standing. Everyone walked over, finding the pendulum broken, and the hair vanished in a red puff of shimmering smoke.

Piper's eyes widened. "What the hell just happened?"

Patty and Grams gave each other worried looks. Both girls turned to look at them.

"He'll be fine," Leo said, taking his wife by the hand.

Piper shook her head. "Leo, this has never happened before," she said, pointing at the shattered crystal. "I have never had a pendulum fly out of my hands like that before."

Paige looked at her mom. "Has something happened to him?"

Grams shook her head. "No, my darling. The symbol on the book is still as one."

"He's not been turned yet," Patty told them, looking out the window. "But something powerful does not want us to have him."

"If one of you so much as says the word source," Piper snarled. "I'll make a pretty little ryhme that makes the world go poof."

Paige shook her head. "If you could do that," she whispered. "You could bring Phoebe and Prue back."

Piper kept her tears at bay. "If only magic worked that way."

Leo smiled rather tightly. "If only..."

"But you did say Phoenix will be at the club in the morning, right?" Patty asked.

"He had better," Piper said. "Or he's so fired."

That comment seemed to lighten everyone's mood. Both girls hugged their mother and grandmother goodbye, telling them to tell Phoebe and Prue that they loved them. Both elder women smiled, vanishing in bright swirling lights.

"Blessed be," the spirits echoed.

Paige followed Leo and Piper from the attic. She prayed that her twin would be okay.

~*~

Piper had leo by the hand, squeezing it gently. She smiled into his eyes, and asked that her little brother be okay. She had always wanted a little brother to dress and put makeup on. And damn, her little brother was gorgeous. Hell, he was damn right beautiful. A little bit of eyeliner and...

"Oh...that's hot."

"What's hot?" Paige asked, following them into the kitchen.

"Nothing," She said, grinning from ear to ear. "I was just thinking abotu putting makeup on our brother."

Paige and Leo stopped dead in their tracks. They each had a shocked expression on their faces.

"Huh?" They both asked.

Piper laughed and it felt good. Phoebe wouldn't want her to be sad, but she did feel like she was going a little crazy.

"Oh, come on," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's not like you didn't look at him, paige."

Paige shook her head. "He's my twin, Piper."

"Exactly," she said. "It is our duty to save him so we can embarrass the hell out of him."

~*~

Paige couldn't help but laugh at the humor in her sister's voice. It was good to hear her laugh. That was when her tummy growled.

"I'm hungry, woman," she said. "Cook me something yummy."

Piper pinched her arm, making her yelp. "Only i'm allowed to say 'woman' in this family."

Paige rubbed the spot where Piper had pinched, sticking her tongue out at her. "Dinner better be good."

"Pizza?" Piper asked.

Paige nodded her head. "That sounds wonderful."

Piper walked over, picked up the phonebook, and tossed it at her. "Hop to it."

~*~

**Five Years Ago**

Snow was falling. All of Smallville was blanketed in a cloak of white. The Kent farm looked like a winter wonderland, only with a deep sadness hanging in the air. All the animals were quiet and still as the snow fell around them. The door to the barn swung gently back and forth in the frosty air. The sky was grey and the ground was littered with blinding diamonds.

Phoenix stood in front of the fireplace, looking up at his mommy and daddy smiling back at him from their golden frames. Tears streamed from his eyes as he stood there in deafening silence. He felt Chloe wrap her arms gently around him from behind. He started to shake a little, willing the tears to stop.

Chloe squeezed his narrow waist gently and he felt comforted knowing that she was here for him. Clark and he had had an argument, and that made him feel even sadder because clark was not here for him. He had not meant to fight with him. He just didn't understand a lot of things that was going on, and then his dad had died.

Lois knocked on the door, poking her head inside. "The truck is ready."

Phoenix mentally prepared himself as he followed chloe out the door. He looked around the farm, feeling the sadness all around him. Everything was so quiet. It hurt his ears.

At least the truck was warm.

~*~

His dad's casket was as grey as the sky above. White roses along with snow littered the top of it.

Phoenix felt as cold and lifeless as the snow falling around him. He never felt so alone in all his life. He was nineteen and an adult now. He no longer had a family to come home to when classes let out at school. This sudden realization hit him hard and the tears fell as he watched his dad being lowered into the ground. He let out a sob when he felt a large hand take hold of his gently. He turned his head, seeing Clark looking at him. His blue eyes were filled with love.

He started to shake from the cold and Clark took him in his warm arms. He cried, letting the sobs wrack his body. He clung to clark as if his sanity depended on it. He no longer had a daddy.

~*~

A few minutes later, Chloe and Lois began walking away back towards the truck. They both turned, looking back, seeing Phoenix slowly dropping some dirt onto his dad's casket. Chloe felt tears slide down her cheeks and turned back towards the truck.

"Do you think he's going to be okay, Chloe?" Lois asked, turning on the engine.

Chloe put her gloved fingers next to the vent, jerking them quickly away when nothing but cold air shot out. "I don't know, lois."

"I'm glad Clark showed up for him," Lois smiled.

"Me, too," she said, grinning as heat came from the vent now. "It was just what he needed."

"They've been dating five years now, is it?" Lois asked.

"Has it been that long?" Chloe asked, counting off the years on her fingers.

"It is according to his journal," Lois said, yelping when Chloe punched her in the shoulder. "Hey! There wasn't a lock!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Lois," Chloe snapped.

Lois cocked a brow.

"Okay," Chloe said, dropping her head. "I would have done the same."

Lois shook her head. "Do you think he'll sell the farm?"

Chloe had not thought of that. She hoped not.

"He's nineteen," she told her older cousin. "I don't think he would now how to run it by himself."

Lois looked out the window. The snow was beginning to fall some more.

~*~

Kal held Phoenix close as the smaller man cried against his chest.

"i'm sorry, Clark," he sobbed. "I never meant to yell at you."

Kal kissed the top of his snow-covered head. "I love you, Phe. One little fight is not going to make me leave you."

Phoenix gazed up at him and kal couldn't help it. Even with bloodshot eyes, tear-stained cheeks, he was still the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He was like the male version of Michelle Pfeiffer. A cold wind blew through those heavenly locks of radiant red splendor.

"Let's get you home, Phe."

Phoenix shook his head. "No. I can't leave him," he sobbed. "Please, please, Clark. Wake me up. Tell me this isn't real."

Kal closed his eyes, wishing he could go deaf. Phoenix's pain was killing him.

"Please..." Phoenix begged.

He wanted to keep his eyes closed, so he didnt have to see the pain in those molten green gemstones. He wanted to cover his ears, so he could drown out the sadness in that lovely voice. All he could do was gently touch a smooth cheek.

"If I had the power, Phe," he told him with pure honesty. "I would fix it all in a heartbeat."

Phoenix leaned his wet cheek into that warm palm and Kal slowly led him away from the gave, towards the truck where Chloe and Lois were waiting. Chloe opened the door and scooted over next to Lois as Kal helped an exhausted Phoenix climb in.

"Would you come stay the night with me, Clark?" the redhead asked. "I really don't want to be alone."

"What am I?" Lois asked. "Chopped liver?"

Chloe elbowed her in the ribs, making the older girl yelp.

Phoenix gave a tiny smile.

Kal kissed his salty cheek. "Sure."

Phoenix closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the leather seat. "Thanks, Clark."

Kal nodded and closed the door to the truck. He watched it pull away and stood there in th falling snow. He walked back to Jonathan Kent's grave.

"I'll watch over him for you, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. You treated me like family, Sir. and you accepted our relationship with open arms."

The cold wind blew through his dark hair. He trembled in pain, paling slightly.

"I swear, Mr. kent. I'll do whatever it takes to protect your son and show him that he's loved."

The wind caused his leather trench-coat to billow around his tall frame as he walked away, leaving the blood to soak into the shimmering snow.

~*~

Phoenix stepped out of the shower, feeling a little better. At least he now felt clean enough to feel like a human once more. The tears had been coming and going ever since he had gotten home.

Lois went to stay the night with Chloe. The two of them told him to call should he need anything. It felt so good knowing they were there for him.

His heart just felt heavy and fagile. It was like the wrong word or touch could shatter it.

He dried himself off, put on some sweat-pants and a blue t-shirt. He walked out of the bathroom, seeing a light on downstairs. He went down, finding Clark in the kitchen. He was fixing something to drink.

"Here, drink this," Clark said. "It will help you sleep."

"What is it?" Phoenix asked him.

"It's made from herbs and chocolate," he told him. "It's magic."

"Okay," Phoenix laughed. "I'll try it."

He took the warm glass from him, held it up to his nose and sniffed.

"Wow, it smells great," he said, putting it to his lips, taking a sip. his eyes lit up. "And it tastes really good, too."

Clark beamed like gold in sunlight. "I'm glad you like it."

He downed the entire glass and smiled up at him. "Clark?"

"Hmm?" The taller man asked.

"I was wondering," he said. "Would you sleep with me tonight?"

Clark dropped the mug. It shattered in the floor.

"What? Don't remember what happened the last time? If I had been inside you...or if you were..."

"Please, don't start that again, Clark," Phoenix snorted for the first time in four days. "That was interesting, but not what I'm wanting."

Clark quickly got a broom and started to sweep up the mess. It was like he was trying to avoid another fight or something.

"Leave it," Phoenix said, grabbing his large hands. "I'm sleepy."

"But," Clark protested. "The mess..."

"The mess can clean itself up for all I care," Phoenix said, pulling him after him. the broom hit the floor with a smack. "I'm sleepy and want you next to me."

He pulled him into his bedroom, closing the door.

~*~

Kal didn't know how to argue, so he quickly kicked off his shoes, removed his sox, and climbed into the bed with him. Phoenix pulled the covers up around them and took his larger frame in his arms.

"Just let me hold you, Clark."

Kal smiled at that. He leaned back against Phoenix's chest. He felt like an overgrown, demonic teddy-bear, but as long as he was Phoenix's, he didn't care.

Phoenix was asleep in a matter of moments. His sleep potion had worked.

He slowly turned over, so as to not wake him, and smiled into his sleeping face. He snuggled closer to the beautiful boy that was now an even more beautiful man. In his sleep, Phoenix begant to curl a few strand's of Kal's dark hair around his index finger. He loved it when Phoenix would play with his hair.

"I love you, Clark," Phoenix whispered from dreams.

Kal smiled. "I love you to, Phe."

Both fell asleep in each other's arms as two loving spirits smiled at each other, vanishing in swirling globes of glittering light.

TBC...

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	7. Chapter Six

Smoke and Ash

Flora_Winters

I do not own Charmed, and I do not own Smallville. I'm also not making any money here either.

Summary: After the Charmed Ones defeated the Source of all evil (again), they discover that they have a baby brother named Phoenix, who is actually Paige's twin. It would seem that Patty and Grams have been keeping secrets (again). Phoenix is dating a handsome reporter, who works for the Daily Planet in the big city of Metropolis. The reporters name is Clark Kent and he is actually the powerful demon, Phyre. He has plans for the half-witch/half-whitelighter. Will Phoenix be able to choose between his family and a love that burns hotter and darker than the very flames of Hell itself? Come and enjoy this fabulous story through the heartaches of time. Language, MM, OC, Violence, X-over

Chapter Six

The seer was beside herself with wrath. All her well-laid plans had been destroyed because that charmed bitch went and got herself killed, along with the spawn of the Source. Her plan's for taking the child into her own womb and becoming the new Source of all evil was ruined.

Now, she must subjugate herself to some alien, the Source made demon that is more powerful now than the Source ever was. If only she knew the secret to his destruction. She could then take his power as her own.

She really needed to calm down before she destroyed something. The last thing she needed to do was add the wrong thing to a potion and blow her ass up. She took a deep breath and counted to ten. That boy was the key to Phyre's undoing. A dark smile formed on her lips as she walked into the slithering darkness before her.

~*~

**Five Years Ago**

Chloe was standing off to the side as Phoenix hammered the sold sign down into the ground on the farm drive. He had tears in his eyes and a few would fall each time he brought the hammer down. He stood there, looking at the farm he had grown up on all his life. He knew he couldn't stay here. There were too many memories, too many ghosts.

He would wake up each morning confused as to why his dad was no longer yelling at the top of his lungs for him to get his lazy butt up out of bed. That was when he realized he had to sell the farm. He had to move on or he would drown in his sorrow.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Chloe. She was smiling at him. It was such a sad smile.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Phe?"

He looked down at the sign, taking a deep breath. "I can't stay here, Chloe. It's too sad and lonely. I can't do all this by myself."

Chloe looked away. "You're not alone, Phe."

He shook his head. "You know what I mean, Chloe."

Both he and Chloe jumped when Clark slammed the back of the moving van shut. Phoenix smiled at him.

"I'm going to take one more walk around."

Clark nodded his head and Phoenix walked back towards the house. Snow started to softly fall again as he made his way across the wooden porch and inside. He stood in the empty kitchen, closing his eyes. He could still smell the cooking of bacon and eggs. He could hear his father's distant laughter.

Tears fell again and he opened them, walking into the living room. He could see the memory of his father standing in front of the fireplace with a warm fire burning as he talked to the picture of his mother that once sat there on the mantle. The pictures were now safely stored out in the truck.

In a swirl of blue lights, he stood in his parent's empty bedroom. He could see his mother holding him and singing his nightmares away with her beautiful voice. So many wonderful memories lived in this house, and not a single one of them was bad. All Phoenix had ever felt in this home was endless love and acceptance.

He smiled softly, teleporting to the barn loft. His father had named it his Crystal Palace, which had made him laugh out loud. He remembered how Chloe and Pete always wanted to play hide and seek in here. Poor Lana would have to chase each of them down when she babysat.

He walked over the window, looking out at the snow-covered farm. This truly was his crystal palace. White, blinding, filled with such beauty. But, like with all crystal palaces, reality crashes through, sending them crashing to the ground below.

He wiped his nose, making his way down the steps. So many happy memories took place in this barn. He would never forget that night, a few years ago, when his dad had found him and Clark rolling around in the hay. He was pink for the rest of the night as he and Clark received _the talk. _

He turned around, looking over his crystal palace one last time. He smiled, turning back around, walking out the door, letting it shut gently behind him.

Chloe and Lois were standing beside the big van with Clark. The girls waved as he made his way through the snow, towards them.

"I'm going to miss you, Red," Lois said, giving him a big hug.

He laughed. "What are you talking about?" He asked, hugging her back. "I'll see you and Chloe at the Daily Planet all the time."

Clark laughed. "I'll more than likely get that job as paperboy or something."

Chloe punched him in the arm. "You're a great writer, Clark," she said with a smirk. "You're almost my equal."

"Thanks, Chloe," he snorted. "I'll keep that in mind."

Lois released Phoenix for Chloe to pounce him.

"I love you, Phe."

He squeezed her tightly. "I love you to, Chloe."

Chloe pecked him on the cheek, letting him go. He smiled and got into the truck. Clark was going to drive the van. He was better at it than he was. He looked out his rearview mirror, seeing Chloe and Lois waving as he drove off.

"See you around, Red!" Lois shouted.

He honked the horn a few times and turned on some music. Music helped to calm the mental storm that was raging inside his head. A little ways down the road, a red SUV drove by in a blur. He looked in the mirror, seeing it do a complete U-turn on the road.

He flashed Clark with his lights and pulled over. He put his flashers on, and jumped out of the truck. It was Lana. She jumped out of her vehicle, and ran up, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I was afraid I was going to miss you!"

She hugged him close and then pulled back.

"Here's my number and address if you should need me for anything, Phe."

Me smiled brightly and took the slip of paper from her. "Thanks, Lana."

She smiled softly and waved to Clark. He came walking over to them in crunches of gravel and snow under his large feet.

"You'd be late for your own funeral, Lana," Clark said.'

She laughed. "And then I'd jump out from behind a tree, yelling surprise at everyone."

All three of them laughed.

"Don't be a stranger, Phe." Lana told him.

"You to, Lana," he said.

She walked over to Clark. Phoenix thought him look a little pale.

"Are you okay, Clark?" She asked him.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine, Lana."

She gave him a hug and Phoenix saw him tremble a little.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He smiled and pulled away from her. "I'll see you later, Lana."

She nodded and walked back over to Phoenix.

~*~

Kal's eyes burned poison blue. He let out a breath.

_Stupid necklace!_

He wanted to snatch it off her neck and throw it at the moon.

~*~

Lana hugged Phoenix, and watched the two of them drive out of sight. She played with her necklace, not seeing the green glow slowly fade from the deadly stone.

~*~

**One Year Later**

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind it can control you_

_I feel like a monster…_

The crowd went wild when Phoenix finished his number, thanking his fans. The curtain closed and he thanked all his band members as they were putting their equipment away. Wild dance techno started to fill the club, and the dancers were moving like one big pulse to the beat.

He went to his private dressing room, closing the door behind him. It blocked out the loud music pretty well. He sat down on his sofa and stretched out like a kitten. He was so wired and distracted by all the sounds and smells.

"You were wonderful," a deep voice said from behind him.

Phoenix yelped and looked behind him. It was Clark. The goofy idiot was smiling at him.

"Gotcha!"

"You scared me," Phoenix said, rising to his booted feet, walking over to the mini-fridge. "I'm exhausted."

"Happy Halloween to you, too," Clark said.

Phoenix took a sip of his juice and made a face. Ugh, it tasted nasty.

"What?" Clark asked, taking it from him. "Is it not any good?"

He nodded with a disgusted grin. "It's terrible." He wiped his mouth, clawing at his tongue.

Clark took a sip. "It tastes fine to me," he said, looking at him. "I love your vampire look by the way."

Phoenix smiled with a hint of fang. "Thanks," he said, licking them. "My friend has a dad for a dentist. He fixed them for me. He's very good with mouths, Clark."

"Funny," Clark snorted. "I'm surprised you can sing with them in."

Phoenix walked over to him. He felt very, very sexy. "They're very comfortable, Clark."

The bigger man grinned. "I just bet they are."

Phoenix put a bone white hand on Clark's sculpted chest, closing his eyes, listening to his powerful heartbeat. It was like music to his ears.

"What are you doing, Phe?" Clark asked him.

~*~

Molten green eyes snapped open. They looked just like emerald gemstones. Kal found that he was having a very hard time in trying to look away from those hypnotic pools.

"Kiss me," Phoenix purred.

Kal grinned. "Is that a demand?"

Phoenix's grin matched his own, growing bigger. Damn, those fake fangs looked awfully real. The smaller man shoved him down on the couch.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much, Clark?"

Kal was taken aback. Not by the question because he got that all the time, but by the sudden strength Phoenix possessed. Yeah, sure his baby was strong, but not strong enough to throw him down with a mere flick of the wrist.

"No," he lied, seeing that luminous white skin covered by skintight black leather. "You're the first."

Phoenix ran his pale hand through his garnet red locks, and Kal couldn't take his eyes off him. The dark eyeliner, the way the leather hugged his lean muscular body as he straddled his lap.

"Kiss me, Clark," he said. "I command you."

Kal shook his head, throwing off the spell. Those red lips that he knew would feel softer than any rose petal. They were so close, and yet he gripped Phoenix's arms, holding him back.

"No."

"What?" Phoenix asked. It was more surprised than hurt.

"Something is wrong with you," Kal said, looking him over. "You've been acting funny ever since you joined that weird club at school five days ago."

Phoenix cocked his head to the side. "It's just me, Clark."

"Open your mouth," he demanded.

"Excuse me?" Phoenix asked, pulling away from him with surprising speed.

"I said," Kal repeated, standing up as well. "Open your mouth, Phe."

Phoenix rolled his eyes and then opened his mouth. Kal looked.

"Where did your fangs go?"

Phoenix laughed. It took Kal back again.

"Wow," he said. "I really had you going there for a moment, huh, Clark?"

Kal blinked. "Huh?"

"You were actually beginning to think I was a vampire," he snorted and then waved his hand. "Oh, this is too funny."

Kal smiled a little shyly. "I guess you did."

Phoenix smiled, and suddenly pulled him into a kiss. Kal's eyes widened when that husky voice whispered in his ear.

"Guess what, Clark."

"What?" He asked.

He felt Phoenix lick his earlobe. It sent delightful shivers racing down his spine. That warm breath tickled his ear and neck.

"You thought correct."

Realization literally hit Kal when he was punched in t he face and kicked in the stomach. He fell back against the wall with a heavy thud, leaving a dent. He slid down, sitting on his ass, looking up at Phoenix. The radiant redhead was looming over him. Those green eyes were glowing like acidic stars.

"What's wrong, Clark?" He asked, smiling with deadly fangs. His red hair was billowing like flames around his gorgeous face. "Bat got your tongue?"

Kal knew he must have looked bewildered. It seemed to make the bloodsucking redhead in front of him laugh all the harder.

"You're not yourself, Phe."

Phoenix crouched down before him, looking as if he might pounce like a seductive panther.

"Oh," he purred, licking his lips with a devil-red tongue. "I've never felt better, Clark."

Kal lunged and Phoenix jumped up, lying on the ceiling, looking down at him.

"Oh, Clark!" He howled with laughter. "I know your powers."

"You really don't want me to come up there, Phe," Kal told him.

"Come into my web, little fly," Phoenix cackled. "I'll spin you a nice bed."

Phoenix laughed hysterically. It caused the hair on the back of Kal's neck to stand up. He had no idea that a laugh so evil could ever come out of that gorgeous throat. He was really going to enjoy killing the little bitch that had done this to his Phe.

"I'll see you at the party, boo," Phoenix grinned.

Kal lunged, but the redhead vanished in a swirl of silver mist.

~*~

Chloe couldn't believe she had come to this stupid parry, but that bitch at the Planet told her to write a story if she so much as wanted a chance to be at the Planet in the future. So, being a good little writer that she is, she was going to give her one.

She had turned down a lot of dancers and went to get some of the punch. This fraternity party was everything she had thought it would be. It had people dancing half naked, drunk and high on drugs, and a kitty that looked an awful lot like Phoenix. He was grinding up on some frat-guy.

Her mouth was gaping wide in shock and she jumped when she felt a hand snatch her shoulder. She spun around with wide eyes.

"Clark?"

"Hi, Chloe," he said, looking this way and that. "Have you seen, Phe?"

"No," she lied. She smiled just like the good little Catholic schoolgirl she was dressed as. "He might be somewhere upstairs though. The party is really wild up there."

"He's not himself, Chloe," he said.

She watched Satan run by. He was holding a drunken Jesus by the hand. The lord was giving his tail a good jerk.

"If you see him," he told her. "Be careful."

She watched him run off towards the stairs and pushed her way through the dancers, over to where Phoenix was. He even had a damn tail. It was very cute. Those tight pants made his ass look very nice indeed. It was very tight.

~*~

He was just about to bite into the tan stud's neck when he felt a hand snatch his shoulder.

"Phoenix!"

His mouth snapped shut. He spun around with wild green eyes.

"Hey!" The guy yelled.

"Go shoot your little gun somewhere else!" Chloe snapped, snatching Phoenix by the hand. "The pussy and I need to have a little chat about morals."

Phoenix hissed in the back of his throat when she pulled him away from the stunned guy. She pulled him up a small flight of steps, pushing him back into the corner. The entire time, he couldn't take his eyes off the vein in her neck. It was pulsing, singing, calling to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She hissed. "Did you and Clark have a fight?"

He was having a hard time concentrating on the words that were flocking from her mouth. The music was too loud and all the smells were driving him into a wild frenzy.

"You could say that."

"What were you doing with that guy?" She roared. "What would Clark think? He loves you?"

Phoenix blinked a few times, turning away. He was fighting the urge that was screaming for him to bite her throat out and drink his fill. Images flashed through his mind. They were of what had happened at the club earlier.

"Clark?"

"Yes, Clark," she said, putting a hand up on his shoulder. "The guy you've been dating for almost six years now."

Phoenix took a few steps away from her, turning his back. The voice screamed for him to drink her dry.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, grabbing his head.

"Phoenix?" She asked. "What's wrong? Are you high?"

He stood stark still. Oh, he was pissed.

"You sure do know how to spoil a guy's fun don't you, Chloe?"

~*~

"Phoenix, look at you," she said, although actually admiring that tight leather body of his. Those leather cat ears just made him look all the more edible. Oh, if only he had been straight. They would have made such beautiful babies together. "This isn't you."

The redhead spun around so fast, her eyes widened at just how beautiful he truly was. He was glacial and sharper than broken glass. Perhaps she should be scared shitless right now. There was something wrong with him. His beauty was dark and twisted with something cruel.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," he said, sounding a little sad. "But you really shouldn't have come here."

She watched him gracefully stalk towards her in four inch heels, smiling. He suddenly hissed with drooling fangs.

She gasped, pulled out her cross, and held it to his face.

He threw his head back, howling with laughter. His voice suddenly deepened to the point where she almost had an orgasm right there.

"Oh, sweetie, this isn't one of your fan-fictions."

He grabbed hold of her, turned her neck to the side, and she waited for the fangs that never came.

"Let me go!" Phoenix suddenly yelled.

She opened her eyes, seeing Clark with his arm around Phoenix's waist, pulling on his black tail with his free hand, too. The redhead was kicking, snarling, and yelling. Nobody was paying attention. They were all too high and drunk.

"If you tear off my tail!" Phoenix yelled. "I'll tear off your cock!"

"Run, Chloe!" Clark yelled, over Phoenix's wild hisses.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She yelled right back at him. "Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with him!"

The gaze Phoenix was giving her was filled with hunger. It caused her blood to run cold.

"Let me go, Clark," Phoenix hissed like a cobra. "Let me show Little Miss Reporter here what's wrong with me."

~*~

Kal squeezed him tighter, being careful with his strength. He didn't want to hurt him or tear off his leather tail. He liked his cock just where it was.

"What's going on here?" All three heard.

He and Chloe looked to see Lana and Lois standing at the stairs. Phoenix used this opportunity to smack Clark in the face with the back of his head, causing the bigger man to stumble back a few steps, loosing his grip on him. Phoenix broke free with a wild laugh, flipping over to hang upside down on the wall, hissing at all four of them.

"What the hell?" Lois yelled.

Lana practically did the same.

"Now, I'm really hungry," Phoenix hissed.

Kal stood in front of them and suddenly began to feel sick. The pain slowly flooded his nerves and made him fall to his knees.

~*~

Something shiny caught Phoenix's eyes. He moved his head to the side, seeing the stone around Lana's neck was glowing with a sick green color.

_Well, that's interesting. _

~*~

Chloe moved over to him. "Are you okay, Clark?"

"I don't feel so well," he said, gritting his teeth.

Lois saw Phoenix with his head cocked to the side as if something more interesting had caught his attention. She slowly picked up a piece of broken wood from the floor, throwing it at his face. A pale hand shot up, bitch-slapping it to the side with a snap. His spooky eyes fell on her, making the breath in her lungs freeze.

"You have an awfully pretty neck, motor-mouth."

Lois was scared as hell, and yet she found the courage to make a gibe.

"All the better to tempt you with, Red."

Chloe smacked her arm. "What the hell are you doing?" She shrieked. "Don't tempt the bloodsucking pussy, Lois!"

~*~

Phoenix's eyes blazed at being called such a name. He didn't like it at all.

"Lana!" Clark yelled. "Get Lois and Chloe out of here!"

~*~

There was a sound and all four turned to see that Phoenix was gone. Kal cried out before losing consciousness.

"PHOENIX!"

Everything went dark.

~*~

Phoenix stood before the blazing fireplace with three other giggling vampires around him. Another one came walking in. He was tall, handsome, and had wealth to burn.

"A fine mess you've made, beautiful," the vampire said.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Phoenix whispered. "I was thirsty."

The older vampire contained his wrath. "It's okay. Just clean it up, little bat."

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"It's your mess," he said, putting a finger to his bottom lip. "Clean it up."

Phoenix lowered his head. How was he going to do that? Clark wasn't a mess he could just simply sweep under a rug. It would look all lumpy.

"Better yet," Edward said, making him look back up. "Bring this Clark to me."

"Really?" Phoenix asked.

"Bring him back alive enough so I can get a taste of him."

Phoenix's eyes darkened. "But…I love him."

Edward stepped forward, gripping him firmly by the chin, forcing him to look into his wintry eyes. "Bring him back here…or I'll simply fuck you dead."

~*~

Kal wanted to tear Lana to shreds because of her stupid necklace. Because of her, Phoenix had gotten away before he could give him the potion to cure his vampirism.

He had made sure that the girls were out of harms way, because he knew that Phoenix would never forgive himself should he hurt any of them in any way. Something hard suddenly smacked the back of his head, hitting the ground with a thump behind him.

He spun around, looking for an attacker. There was nobody to be seen.

He looked down. It was a fucking brick. There was a note tied to it. He picked the note off, looking back up. There was nothing but mist among the trees.

The note was from Phoenix. It was telling him to be at the farm one minute ago.

~*~

He opened the door to the empty kitchen. The creaked because the hinges were rusted. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere, and yet he totally expected to see Mr. Kent look up from the table and offer to fix him some breakfast. He smiled at the memory, freezing when he heard footsteps coming from the living room. There was a light coming from in there, too.

He slowly and quietly walked around the corner, seeing Phoenix standing with his back to him in front of the soft light from the fireplace. A little fire was going. The flames made shadows dance all around the room.

"Why did I sell this place, Clark?"

The hurt in his voice killed him.

"The memories, Phe."

Phoenix slowly turned around with eerie grace. There were unshed tears in his eyes.

"They were nothing but happy memories, Clark. Why did I sell them to a man who let this place fall into ruin?"

Kal stepped into the room. "I don't know the answer, Phe."

Phoenix closed his eyes, smiling sadly.

"I can still smell the coffee from the kitchen, Clark. I can hear my dad yelling for me to get my lazy butt up and get ready to catch the bus." Tears were sparkling down his moth-white cheeks. "I saw daddy smiling from the kitchen table that's no longer there when I first walked in."

Kal knew this was some kind of trick. Vampires always played on this sort of thing. Yet, this seemed different. It was as if this really was Phoenix standing there in the firelight, talking to him.

"I remember that night when daddy was in bed," he smiled. "I snuck down here to see you. We sat right where I'm standing. You held my hand while we watched the flames dance over the logs."

Kal wanted to bite his bottom lip, but kept from doing it.

"Clark?" Phoenix smiled sadly.

"Yes?"

"There is no longer a soft rug here," the redhead told him. "But, will you sit down beside me? I would very much like to watch the fire with you like we did all that time ago."

Kal wanted to say no, and stab him with the potion needle right then and there, but he couldn't say no to that voice. It was filled with too much pain. He walked over and Phoenix smiled up at him, turning around. He watched him sit down and he did the same.

He gazed into the flames. He could hear the soft spoken stories each lick of flame was reciting. He looked over, watching the firelight dance across Phoenix's haunting face. He was beautiful human. He was ethereal now. His skin was like the full-moon, and his hair was like the fire before them. Those eyes of his were emeralds shimmering under the sun.

Phoenix turned, gazing at him. He smiled. "Will you hold my hand, Clark?"

Kal saw the tears spill from his eyes. They were tinted red with blood. He took Phoenix's soft hand in his own.

"Thank you, Clark."

Kal suddenly felt sick as pain flooded his body. He cried out in agony, doubling over as Phoenix laid the meteor rock next to him.

"Phe?" He asked, disbelievingly.

Phoenix looked pained. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Clark."

Kal cried. "Don't, Phoenix! Please!"

Phoenix leaned over him. "I love you, Clark."

~*~

His hungry fangs slid down and he bit down onto Clark's neck. Blood filled his mouth like warm apple cider.

~*~

Kal cried out in agony. It was as if his blood was boiling away, melting his veins.

~*~

Phoenix drank and he drank.

"Please," Kal whispered. "Stop…"

Phoenix pulled back with a wild hiss. His eyes were glowing with red fire. They burned, causing him to hiss in pain. He gazed around, looking at the wall in the corner. Fiery beams shot from his eyes, blasting a hole through the wall.

Phoenix snarled in rage, looking at what he had done. He then glanced down darkly at Clark, who was trying to roll away from him.

"You've been keeping secrets from me, Clark!"

~*~

Kal felt a hand caress through his hair. He was sweating and in so much pain. His neck was bleeding.

"Why did you lie to me?" Phoenix whispered.

Kal paled even more than he already was.

"What are you talking about?" He groaned, wanting the rock gone.

A tear fell on his exposed flesh.

"I know who you are, Clark."

"You do?" Kal asked over the pain. He cursed the rock. He cursed his stupid planet.

~*~

"STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH ME, KAL!" Phoenix yelled, calming himself instantly.

"Phoenix," Kal begged. "Please, let me help you."

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Kal," he said, picking up the glowing stone. He ignored the fear in Kal's eyes.

"Please," Kal whispered. "I love you, Phe."

Phoenix hissed, placing the stone on Kal's naked flesh. The man screamed in agony. It was wild, frantic, and terrifying to hear.

Tears fell from his eyes like pink rain. Thankfully, Kal passed out.

He tossed the stone across the room and picked his unconscious boyfriend up into his arms, smiling darkly. The door opened as if by invisible hands, and he walked out and away from his childhood home.

He squeezed Kal lightly, snarling against his neck, licking the dried blood.

"Mine."

~*~

Kal became conscious as he felt Phoenix lay him down in front of a different fireplace. It was huge. He was on something fuzzy and soft. The fire's warmth was already healing him like the sun often did.

"Its okay, Kal," Phoenix smiled, gently combing his dark locks out of his face. "I'm not mad at you anymore."

~*~

He looked down at him with sympathy as Edward and the other boys came strutting into the room.

"Well done, little bat," Edward grinned. "Now, move aside. I'm hungry."

Phoenix rose to his feet. "Wait."

"What?" Edward asked.

"Can't you do something else?" Phoenix asked him.

"Well," Edward said, tapping his index finger against his bottom lip in deep thought. "I could strip him naked, puncture all his major arteries, string him up by his neck, and let him dance as his crimson flood rains down upon my naked flesh."

The seven other vampires laughed.

"No," Phoenix said, rolling his eyes. "Can't you make him like me?"

Edward actually looked at him. He looked like he was actually considering it. The vampire then laughed.

"Um, no. I'm hungry." He then moved to push Phoenix aside. "Now, get out of daddy's way, little bat."

"No!" Phoenix hissed, grabbing his arm.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked, pulling free from his hold.

"He's mine!" Phoenix snapped at him with fangs. "You're not touching him!"

Edward cocked his head to the side, bitch-slapping Phoenix across the room. The redhead landed, smacking his head against the stone flooring with a loud thud. He rolled over onto his knees as Edward walked over, crouching down before him, looking ready to pounce with talons. Those grey eyes became crazed. Fangs curled down around his chin.

"You've really disappointed me, Phoenix. I had hoped better from such a beautiful creature."

Phoenix hissed. Oh, he was pissed. The son of a whorish bat had slapped his face. The fucking prick had slapped his gorgeous face. He saw nothing but red.

Edward pounced, only to be punched in the jaw, causing it to break. The vampire howled in pain, falling over in the floor.

"You're not so tough," Phoenix cackled, rising to his feet.

Edward howled with rage, kicking the redhead across the room, leaping at him with all his might. Phoenix rolled over, looked up, seeing Edward coming right at him. His eyes glowed like crimson jewels. Fiery heat shot from his emerald-red eyes, enveloping Edward in flames. The older vampire screeched in pain, and fell to the floor as a pile of ash.

The other vampires just stood there, looking shaken and afraid. Phoenix got to his feet, walking towards them.

"It looks like I'll be giving the orders from now on," he said, looking at them with glowing eyes. "Do any of you whores have a problem with that?"

Each vampire shook his head.

"Most excellent," Phoenix giggled, clapping his hands. He then shrieked at the top of his lungs. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Each guy took off running as if the hounds of hell were snapping at their ankles. They ran, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"Phe?" Kal called, sounding very weak.

It's okay, Kal," he cooed. "I'm here now. Nobody shall ever touch you but me."

~*~

"Phoenix," Kal said, slowly reaching for the needle in his pocket. "Please, don't do this."

"Kal, it's okay," he smiled, caressing his sweaty cheek. "Nobody is going to ever hurt you."

"This isn't you, Phe," Kal weakly whispered. "Please, let me help you."

"Maybe this is me, Kal," he said, gazing down at him. "I've never felt so free. We can be together forever now, Kal. We can live forever, love each other forever. All you need is one drop of my blood."

Kal watched as he stuck out his tongue, slicing it open with his sharp index finger, making it bleed.

"Kiss me, Kal. Stay with me forever."

A tear fell from Kal's eyes as he plunged the needle into Phoenix's chest. Phoenix threw back his head, screaming in agony as Kal injected the pearly contents straight into his heart. He let go of the needle and Phoenix pulled back, screaming as he pulled the needle out himself.

He looked at him in confusion.

"Kal…"

His green eyes rolled up in his head, and he collapsed on Kal's chest. The demon rested there, breathing hard. He gently pulled Phoenix up to him, holding him tight. The redhead had tasted his blood and now had his alien powers.

Phoenix was breathing gently and he hugged him close. He had to do something. He gently lifted Phoenix's head, kissing him on the lips. A blue smoke entered Phoenix's mouth and nostrils.

"Bind my power to his blood, only to awaken when blue turns red."

Kal knew the potion would wipe out his short-term memories. So, his secret was safe. There was no way he could allow Phoenix to discover everything about him so quickly. Phoenix could never know that he was a demon. He closed his eyes and waited to be healed completely by the fire's warmth.

~*~

**Present 2001**

In a bright flash of red light, Phoenix shot out of bed, looking around with startled eyes. He took deep breaths, calming himself, gazing around the hotel bedroom. He felt something under his hand and lifted it up, seeing a beautiful black feather. He looked at it in wonder.

"What the hell?"

Suddenly, his attention focused elsewhere. He looked at the clock.

"Shit!" He hissed, rolling out of the bed. "I can't believe I forgot to set that."

He ran to the door, jumping away when it swung open. It was Clark.

"Hey," he said, laughing. "I was just coming to get you up."

"And you've done a fine job," He snapped.

Clark grinned. "Aren't you celebrity types supposed to be late for these kinds of things?"

"Funny, Clark," he said, walking around him. "And I'm not a celebrity type."

Clark laughed. "Okay. Oh, I phoned P3 earlier, telling them that you were going to be late."

That stopped him in his tracks. "You did?"

"Yep," Clark nodded. "Did I do good?"

Phoenix pounced on him. "Thank you," he said, kissing him on the mouth. "I can take a shower and everything now."

~*~

Kal laughed, watching him race into the bathroom. He shook his head, frowning when he saw the black feather on the bed. His heart ached at what he was about to do to the love of this life.

A few minutes later, Phoenix came out of the bathroom, dressed to kill, and ready to go. Kal whistled and helped him to the door with his things.

"I'll stop in later," he told him.

Phoenix kissed his cheek. "I love you."

He whispered warmly against his neck, hugging him. "Love you, too."

Phoenix grinned as the elevator door closed.

"You know what you must do, my lord," the seer said from across the room.

"I know that!" He snapped. "Now leave me."

The seer bowed, vanishing as he walked back into the bedroom, pulling out a small black box from his bag. He took a deep breath.

"Forgive me, Mr. Kent. But, this is the only way I can keep him safe."

He opened the box and pulled out the ring that was resting inside. It was a beautiful golden ring with a red stones carved like a frozen flame in the center. He took a deep breath, and slid it onto his finger.

Orgasmic like flames swam through his veins, making his eyes glow as red as the stone. A wicked smirk decorated his handsomely evil face.

To Be Continued…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora


	8. Chapter Seven

Smoke and Ash

Flora_Winters

I do not own Charmed, and I do not own Smallville. I'm also not making any money here either.

Summary: After the Charmed Ones defeated the Source of all evil (again), they discover that they have a baby brother named Phoenix, who is actually Paige's twin. It would seem that Patty and Grams have been keeping secrets (again). Phoenix is dating a handsome reporter, who works for the Daily Planet in the big city of Metropolis. The reporters name is Clark Kent and he is actually the powerful demon, Phyre. He has plans for the half-witch/half-whitelighter. Will Phoenix be able to choose between his family and a love that burns hotter and darker than the very flames of Hell itself? Come and enjoy this fabulous story through the heartaches of time. Language, MM, OC, Violence, X-over

**Warning: This chapter contains a very disturbing scene where a crazed man commits rape on a young child. The scene will be in bold as a warning, so you can just scroll past it.**

Chapter Seven

The Underworld was in a state of turmoil and chaos, now that the new Source of All Evil was put out of commission. Violent power struggles and turbulent vanquishing was happening hither and thither, and the Seer felt like pulling all her pretty hair out.

Her fist connected with a mirror, putting a decent crack through it. "Damn that stupid witch for getting herself killed at the most crucial moment!" She shrieked in rage. "None of this would be happening if it wasn't for all that stupid 'falling in love' nonsense!"

She stalked across the darkened room, standing before the wicked Grimoure, staring down into the relic of ultimate power over dark magic. "Now I have another Source to make, when it should be me!"

She ran her clawed fingers through her glossy hair, fighting the urge to just yank every strand loose by their hellish roots. All the power of evil resided within the book before her. The power could have been all hers, had that stupid witch not gotten herself and the baby slaughtered.

The son of the Source was going to be a problem now, too. There was no known way to kill him. The little hell spawn was indestructible. Well, she could always hold that beautiful little witch over his head, but that would more than likely get her skin carved off, and that just wouldn't be good at all. She liked her skin just the way it was.

She sat down in her winged chair, resting her chin against her palm, thinking of a way to use the male witch against Phyre, when all of a sudden, the Underworld began to quake. She got to her feet in an instant, wondering what the hell was happening now. That was when she felt him. The father's son had come home.

~*~

She appeared within the chamber, where the Council of Demons met, with the unholy relic in her arms. A demon to her left cried out, vanishing in a shriek of flames as another to her right was destroyed as well.

The powerful members of the hellish council were on their feet, looking around with glowing eyes and deadly fireballs in their palms.

"Fools," the Seer hissed. "Do not lift your powers against him."

A deep voice, filled with terrible amusement filled the blackened chamber as if coming from the scorched stones themselves. "You better do as the fortune teller says. You really don't want her to predict what I'll do if you make me angry."

She watched as one of the council members cried out just before exploding into swirls of dust and ash. The other members quickly extinguished their powers, looking around in terror at who had the power to vanquish one of their own.

The Seer flinched along with several council members when the entire chamber began to violently quake. A great roar filled the air and a brilliant blaze lit the shadows.

"I'm home!" The demonic voice announced rather cheerfully.

She was in awe of the marvel that stood with his broad back to her. This was indeed the Son of the Source. She fell to her knees without even thinking of her clothes.

"My Lord…"

The demon prince turned his deliciously dark gaze upon her, giving her a fanged grin. "Had any good prophecies lately?"

His presence took her breath away. The demon radiated power and rage towards them all. He had to be the most beautiful creature she had ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on. His smooth flesh was the color of red cherries and magically contrasted with his shimmering raven locks. His horns were forged from pure darkness, coiling like gleaming nightmares. She couldn't take her eyes off the symbol that took up most of his sculpted chest. It was of a black diamond with an eight right in its center. Those amazing eyes glowed with the blackest of hellfire.

"Give me the little book, Seer."

Every council member got to his or her feet in a blink once more.

"This is the Son of the Source," she quickly said. "Show some respect."

"What is this?" The gorgeous creature asked, turning his back to her once more. "Do you have no hugs for me?"

All faces seemed to be made of stone. Several were gaping like fish. Well, that was because some of them were part fish.

"Welcome home, Phyre," A voice spoke and a demon suddenly appeared, taking his seat in the central chair. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"I've come to take what is mine," the young prince said.

Whispers and murmurs seemed to fill the hall as more demons flamed and flashed in.

"And what might that be?"

"I've come to take my father's place."

"Never!" A female demon shouted. "You left!"

Those dark eyes bled with twisted fire.

The Seer quickly cleared her throat, stepping forward with book in hand. "This is our new Source."

"He's in love with a witch!" Another female demon shouted in disgust. "He's just like his father! He'll lead us to ruin! He loves the male Charmed One!"

"He will never be the new Source!" A male shouted this time.

Another spoke up. "The last Source was vanquished by his Charmed lover."

"But," Phyre spoke darkly. "I grew up with this one."

The council actually seemed to simmer down.

"Very well," the central demon said. "You may explain this to us then."

The Seer listened as Phyre spoke about being with the little firebird as a child, living with him in Smallville and Metropolis. The council members mumbled and screeched amongst themselves, and some even seemed to brighten at the prospect of having a Charmed One actually join their team this time.

The lead member bowed his head. "We have had this happen before. What's to say it won't happen again?"

"I have until midnight tonight to turn him evil forever," Phyre smiled with brutal lips. "All I have to do is get him to use his powers to hurt a mortal and then he will belong to me forever and ever after."

"You will use the twenty-four hour window?"

Phyre nodded. "It will be quite simple. He loves me. He will do anything for me."

The demons seemed to consider the prospect and the tension in the room was making the Seer all the more nervous.

"Very well," the demon in the center said. "Turn him before the final stroke of midnight and the Underworld is yours."

~*~

Kal smirked wickedly all to himself.

_This sunken bitch was mine the moment my father sent me to this rock._

He, however, didn't tell them that the only reason he was doing this was so that Phoenix would forever be safe and have great power over the demons.

The ground began to quake and groan as if in great pain and he laughed evilly. He vanished in a rush of flames that were darker than a starless night.

~*~

"I'll begin the preparations," the Seer spoke over the sudden silence that seemed to fill the smoky gloom.

The high councilman nodded. "So be it."

~*~

Phoenix yawned deeply as he got out of his car in the P3 parking lot. It was empty, save for the familiar green buy and a large black SUV. He glanced around, wondering where everyone was.

He strolled across the lot and through the door. He made his down a short flight of wooden steps, seeing Piper behind the counter. She was cleaning up some glasses and Paige was seated at the counter, reading a magazine.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, walking up with a smile and wave.

"I sent them back to their hotel," Piper said, putting a glass down.

The redhead just looked at her. "Huh?"

"Close that mouth, young man, you'll attract flies," she said, taking a seat. "We need to have us a little chat, just the three of us."

Paige smiled warmly at him. "Don't mind her," she said. "She did this to me, too."

"Did what?" He asked, feeling nervous. "What's going on?" Why did he suddenly feel like he was back in Smallville again, and in danger?

Piper suddenly looked really sad. "Have you had any weird experiences in the last day?"

"Well," now that you mention," he said. "Clark actually made his side of the bed this morning, if you can believe that."

Piper blinked. "Who?"

"My boyfriend."

The woman literally looked like she was about to choke on air and Paige just snorted. He couldn't help but laugh.

"You're serious?" She asked.

Phoenix nodded his head. "He actually made his side of the bed. I kid you not," he said, putting his finger to his mouth, pouting. "I wonder if he's done something again."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Not that!"

Paige literally laughed out loud. "Piper, calm down."

"So," he said, plopping down on a stool. "What's up?"

"Now that we know you're a homo and a witch," Piper said. "A whole hell of a lot is up and not just the damn sky."

Phoenix chuckled. "You're too kind."

"Phoenix," Paige said, pinching Piper's left arm, causing the older sister to yelp in some discomfort. "We need to talk about yesterday."

"I am sorry about that," he apologized. "I was really rude. I shouldn't have just left like that."

Paige nodded her head, getting to her feet. "I'm going to show you something and I want you to promise not to freak out."

Phoenix suddenly felt really nervous. The last time a girl had said that to him, she had tried to burn his face off with her fire breath.

"The two of you aren't trying to sell me drugs are you?"

Piper snorted. "No, nothing as safe and normal as that."

He just looked at her. "Then what is it?" He asked, only for Paige to suddenly vanish in swirling blue lights and then appear right next to Piper.

He just sat there in shock, suddenly biting his lower lip, before doing the exact same thing she had done. He appeared right back in front of them.

"How did you just do that so easily?" Paige asked. She sounded bewildered.

"I've always been able to do it," he answered her. "It started at sixteen." He felt so weird, being so forthright with these two strangers, yet they didn't feel like strangers at all to him.

Piper poured herself a drink. "Sixteen?"

He nodded.

"What else can you do?" Paige asked.

He really had no idea why he was being so open with these women. Maybe it was because he was still sleepy, or maybe it was from the shock that Clark had actually made his side of the bed earlier. Paige was just like him.

"I started to get these really weird images in my head of bad things happening to people," he told them. "I also floated a few feet off the floor."

Why had he just told them all that? Was he crazy? He was brought back by Paige talking to Piper.

"He has Phoebe's powers and he can orb like I can."

Piper gave him a critical look. He actually felt like those sharp eyes were taking off his clothes and skinning him one layer at a time.

"What made you decide to just get up one day and come to San Francisco?" She asked him.

Phoenix looked down at his hands, seeing that he had just shredded his third napkin. "I had a nightmare."

"Do you mind telling us it?" She asked.

He gave the two of them a rather timid look and felt like squirming under the gaze Piper was directing at him.

"I saw three women and one of them was your sister. There was this man in a glowing bubble and she was chanting when he violently exploded. I heard her scream and woke up."

Both sisters just gazed at him.

"Anything else?" Paige asked.

He thought for a moment and then decided to just tell them.

"I had a sudden flash of this room with a stained glass window. There was this really big book on a wooden podium with this symbol on the cover," he said, drawing it on a napkin for them to see.

Paige nodded. "I drew the same thing all the time when I was younger. It's called the Triquatra."

Phoenix looked at the symbol. "Yeah, and then this woman came in. Her face was all in shadow. Some creature was there waiting for her. It killed her. She blew up like the man in that bubble had."

"What did this creature look like?" Piper asked. She looked so concerned and drawn.

"Handsome as hell," he answered. "And just as scary, too."

"That does seem to narrow it down just a bit," Piper said. "Any physical characteristics you can remember?"

He nodded and began counting off on his pale fingers. "It had red skin, dark hair, glossy black horns, and a diamond symbol on its chest. There was an eight in the center."

"We need to get to the house," Piper quickly said.

"Okay," Phoenix said, getting up. "Should I come back later? What's going on?"

Paige grabbed his hand. "We'll explain when we get there."

He was just about to protest, but he done felt his body coming apart as blue lights not of his own particles enveloped him.

~*~

He suddenly found himself in the room from his scary vision. The two objects he first saw was the stained glass widow and the large big that was resting on the wooden podium before him. He jumped when he heard a noise come from behind. Thinking that it was the creature, he spun around with a loud shriek, only to see Piper and Paige walking by him towards the book with amused expressions on their faces.

He was not in shock. At least, he didn't think he was. This was just like Smallville.

"I can't believe this."

Paige looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. "Neither could I."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We're witches," she told him. "And you are, too."

He started to laugh. "That's funny."

"Oh, it gets much funnier," Piper nodded. "You're our brother, too."

His laughter died. "That's not funny."

"I know," she said, shouting up at the high ceiling. "Mom!"

He looked up and then jumped back when swirling silver lights filled the room. A very beautiful woman was now standing in front of him. Her smile was filled with sadness.

"Hello, baby."

She was transparent. Phoenix shook his head. "What?"

She took a step towards him and held out her hand, slowly becoming all the more corporeal. "You've grown so much."

"Who are you? What is this?" He asked. He took a step back, looking around with wild green eyes. Smallville was coming back to haunt him.

"You mean to tell me you've not told him yet?" The ghost asked the two sisters.

Piper shrugged her slender shoulders. "We were kind of pressed for time," she blurted. "He can orb and has Phoebe's powers."

"Phoenix," the lovely woman said, getting back his attention. "I'm your mother."

He just looked at her as though he had fallen into a really bad Star Wars remake. "Martha Kent is my mother."

"I'm your biological mother," she told him. He felt bewildered.

All of a sudden, his dad's voice seemed to echo from all around him.

"_You're something beautiful. You come from angels."_

He felt the tears sting his eyes. "Are you an angel?"

Piper snorted. "You should be a comedian."

Paige told her to hush up.

"I'm a witch," the brunette said. Her voice was kind as he gently placed her hand on his slender shoulder. "Your father is a whitelighter, which is technically an angel."

Phoenix wasn't really looking at her, but at the hand on his shoulder. "This is crazy."

"No," she said. "It's not." Tears streamed from her glowing eyes. "Piper is your half sister and Paige is your twin."

His eyes grew wide. "Twin?"

She nodded. "Of course, the two of you are not identical, but you were born one right after the other. Paige is the eldest of course."

"That makes me the middle child now," Paige smiled. She looked really sad.

Phoenix didn't know what to say or what to think. He really needed to get back to Clark.

"He's a homo, Mom."

"Oh?" She asked. "Is that so?"

He suddenly felt sheepish. "Yes."

"What's his name?"

"Clark."

"What does he do for a living?" Paige asked.

"He is a reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis," he told them.

"That sounds exciting," the woman grinned.

"Excuse me," Piper snapped in annoyance. "We do have a demon problem here."

"What?" His supposed biological mother asked.

"And he's not even in the book," she said.

"Um," Phoenix said. "What's your name?"

"Patricia," she said. "But everyone calls me Patty. You call me Mom."

He could only slowly nod.

"Mother!" She shouted up at the ceiling.

He watched as another bright swirl of silver lights filled the room, and a regally elder woman stood there. "A homosexual? Who would have thought?"

"Mother!" Patty snapped.

"What? What? I have nothing against queers," the elder woman said. "One of them decorated this house."

Piper rolled her eyes. "People!" She yelled, snapping her fingers. "Let's focus! Pay attention, Grams! You can bug Phoenix about the stool on his tool later."

Phoenix felt his face go red. He wanted to hit her for that.

"Right," Grams snickered like an old bat in the belfry. She looked at him. "What were you touching when you had the vision?"

Phoenix thought for a moment and then decided to be mean. "Clark's penis."

All four ladies just looked at him.

"I'm joking," he said, taking in their faces. "It was his hand."

"My poor, gay grandson," Grams said, looking ever so sad.

Patty quickly jumped in. "Now, Mother, don't jump to conclusions. Something else could have triggered it."

"What did you see in that vision?" Grams asked him.

He told her and then began to feel himself panic when he figured out where she was going. "No. Don't be stupid! I've been with Clark for years! It's not him! He's just special, that's all!"

Paige gently took him by the hands. "It's okay."

He pulled free from her. "I don't even know you people."

Grams looked at him with sympathy. "Being betrayed hurts, I know this well."

"Look, lady," he glared daggers at her. "I don't know who you think you are."

"Don't you dare speak to your grandmother in that tone, young man," Patty cut him off.

He glared. "I'm leaving."

"Not out that door you're not," Piper stated. "I sealed it."

Phoenix spun around, smiling, and then teleported away in blue lights.

~*~

Everyone in the room turned to look at Piper.

"Okay," she said, sighing. "So I made the mistake and forgot that he could do that."

"Now what're we going to do?" Paige asked.

Grams turned on them both. "You better find his gay butt before that demon does, otherwise, he might be turned, and I'm not talking straight."

"Shit!" Piper hissed.

"Watch your mouth, young lady!" Patty snapped. "I might be dead, but I can still take you across my knee."

Piper seriously thought about giving her the finger, but settled on sticking her tongue out at her instead.

"He might go back to the club," Paige said.

Piper grabbed hold of her. "Well, let's go."

~*~

Phoenix appeared in the driver's seat of his car, just sitting there in silent shock. He rested his chin against the steering wheel and closed his eyes, taking slow breaths to calm himself down. Maybe these women were just trying to trick him. Meteor freaks did it all the time to him and Lana in the past. Witches, angels, demons, it all seemed so unreal and yet he had seen it all, well not the demon, but everything else.

He lifted up his head and leaned back against the seat, quickly checking the backseat before putting his seatbelt on. One too many incidents in Smallville had left him scarred for life. He was about to turn the key when he heard a small cry come from outside the car.

He looked to see a young boy that looked no older then nine or ten run into an alley behind the club. A man was chasing him.

He dropped his keys, not hearing them hit the floorboard with a jingle as he got out of the car. He took off running after the two of them.

~*~

Kal, who had been in the backseat the whole time, knew that this was a platinum opportunity too good to pass up. He followed after his lover, invisible to all.

~*~

**Phoenix could hear the boy crying out in distress and turned the corner, gasping in horror at what he saw. The man had the child up against the wall, pounding into him mercilessly. The monster cried out as the child screamed in agony, raising a knife, stabbing the boy before Phoenix could even make his presence known. The child didn't even get the chance to cry out again. He just fell silent as the man pulled out, letting the body fall to the ground with a thud.**

**The beast turned to face the redhead, pulling his jeans up, flashing the knife menacingly.**

~*~

**Kal whispered in Phoenix's ear as the rapist and murderer stepped over the boy's corpse. "Look. Look at what he's done, Phe."**

~*~

**Phoenix felt a tear fall from his eyes as he gazed down at the dead child. He looked so much like Kal had at that age. He had golden skin, large blue eyes, and shaggy black hair. **

"**Stop," Phoenix commanded as the monster stepped towards him.**

**The man did exactly what was said. He looked around in confusion as to why his legs were no longer obeying him.**

~*~

**Kal saw this new power and whispered again. "Does this child not deserve justice, my love?"**

**He felt Phoenix tremble.**

"**Drop the blade," the gorgeous redhead snapped and the crimson metal fell with a clang at his feet.**

**Kal smiled ever so wickedly, hissing in his lover's ear. "What if that had been Kal, my precious?"**

**Phoenix started walking towards the little boy.**

"**What the fuck have you done to me, you freak?" The man shouted.**

"**Silence," Phoenix growled.**

~*~

**He knelt down at the little boy's side, looking into empty blue eyes that were staring up into nothing at all. The monster was fighting to move his legs and open his mouth to scream, but all he could do was make muffled moans. Phoenix pulled the little child into his arms, gently rocking him back and forth as the tears streamed down his bone white cheeks.**

~*~

**Kal felt a pang of remorse, but he had a job to do. "What if that was Kal laying in your arms right now?"**

**The redhead gently closed the child's blue eyes and sobbed.**

"**Make this monster pay," Kal commanded. "He raped this child. He murdered this child. You have the power to make it right. He stole this child's innocence and his future."**

"**Murderer," Phoenix hissed like a serpent within a venomous nest.**

**The man was struggling to move his legs. He tried to scream at him.**

"**I'm going to make you very, very sorry," the redhead smiled, looking ever so crazed as he gently laid the child down.**

**Kal fed on his hate and rage.**

"**Pull down your pants," Phoenix told him.**

**The man had no choice but to obey. The redhead looked at him in disgust. "You liked what you just did to this innocent child, huh?"**

**The man fought against the hypnotic voice in order to keep from nodding his head, but he had choice, and he did. He nodded his head. Kal couldn't believe the smile that Phoenix suddenly gave. It made him shiver.**

"**Make him pay, Phoenix," Kal chuckled. "Make him pay."**

~*~

**Phoenix looked down at the broken child, seeing only Kal before his eyes, and then released his wrath.**

"**Touch your cock!"**

**The man did so and moaned as it got hard all over again. Phoenix made him keep rubbing and stroking until he was all hard and dripping.**

"**Now," Phoenix giggled. "I want you to pick up your big scary knife you used to murder this child and cut off that which you used to steal this child's innocence."**

**The man fought to cry out, but couldn't. His eyes widened in fear as his hand moved the knife towards his cock. The redhead watched in morbid fascination as the monster mutilated himself on his command. The blade bit in and seven inches of flesh fell to the ground.**

"**Did that hurt?" Phoenix asked, and then threw back his head, howling with laughter.**

**The monster's eyes rolled up in his head and he fell to the ground in a puddle of blood that was quickly forming beneath him.**

~*~

"**Well done, love," Kal snickered. What had just taken place had not been what he had in mind, but it worked perfectly. He had gotten Phoenix to use his magic for evil and he was now his forever. He danced back into the shadows and was gone.**

~*~

Piper and Paige appeared in the parking lot at P3, looking this way and that. Piper spotted their little brother's car and ran over to it.

"He isn't here."

"What about inside?" Paige asked.

Both took off at a run, only to freeze when they heard a crazy person laughing and a loud moan of pain as if it was a muffled scream. They both quickly ran into the alley, seeing Phoenix standing over a man who was half naked and on the ground, in a pool of blood.

"Phoenix!" Paige shouted.

The redhead ever so slowly turned around with spooky grace. There were tears in his eyes, staining his beautiful face. His voice was eerie. "He got what he deserved."

Piper saw the body of a young child behind him and gasped. "Oh my god!"

~*~

Phoenix looked at the blood on his hands. His hands were covered in the child's blood.

"I'm sorry…"

Piper ran at him, but he vanished in swirls of flaming red orbs. "Leo!" She cried, seeing that she couldn't stop him. "We need you here now!"

He orbed down, blanching at the carnage.

"Heal this son of a bitch before he dies!" Piper snapped at him.

He quickly did as she told him. Since the wound had been inflicted against his will, he was able to heal it.

Paige quickly pulled out her cell, dialing 911. "This is Paige Halliwell. There had been a rape and murder at P3."

The healed man tried to get up, but Piper instantly froze him. "Bastard."

Leo checked the boy, only to shake his head. The child was done gone. "What happened?"

Both sisters just stared at him.

"Phoenix," Paige whispered.

Leo shook his head. "This mans not dead, so there should be a chance to save him."

Piper shook her head. "He used his powers for evil, Leo. He somehow got this bastard to cut his own dick off."

"He thought he was dealing out justice, Piper," he told her.

"Maybe there is a chance," Paige said, looking at the man responsible for the near fall of her twin. She kicked him in the head with her sharp heel as the sirens sounded in the distance. She took off her jacket and placed it over the child.

~*~

Phoenix stood in his living room in Metropolis, covered in the blood of that innocent child. He had made that monster pay, and yet he didn't feel any better. He found out that he had sisters who said that he was a witch and a white whatever. His biological mother and grandmother were ghosts. Clark might be a demon and he was covered in that child's blood. It was all over his shirt, pants, and hands. It was even under his fingernails.

He fell to his knees, crying as he ripped at the carpet with his fingers. He cried and ripped at it until his fingernails began to bleed. Suddenly, his eyes began to feel really, really hot and he looked up just as fire shot from them, destroying everything he had been looking at prior.

He hissed in pain, squeezing them tightly shut. He took a few seconds to calm down before opening them again. Everything that was in front of him was melted and scorched and he didn't care. It felt good to destroy things. It made the hurt go away.

Phoenix slowly got to his feet, walking from the room and into his bedroom. He couldn't go to Clark after what he had just done. What would Clark think? He had just acted like a meteor freak. It made even more tears fall as he stumbled into the bathroom. He quickly removed his soiled clothes and stepped under the hot spray of water. He scrubbed himself and cried out, because no matter how hard he scrubbed, he couldn't get that boy's blood off him. He fell to his knees under the steaming spray, curling up into a tight ball.

~*~

Kal flamed in and saw the destroyed living room. That brought a smile to his face. Now that Phoenix had committed evil, he could track his wicked consort no matter where he went. The redhead truly belonged to him now. He could hear the shower going and went into the bedroom, knocking on the door.

"Phoenix," he called, knocking some more. "It's Clark."

He waited a moment and still received no answer, so he quickly tried opening the door, but it was locked. He silently broke the lock, and pushed the door open.

"Phe," he called out, not seeing anyone standing in the running shower. So, he used his x-ray vision, seeing his beloved's skeleton huddled down in a tight ball on the floor. He raced forward, opened the glass door, only to be assaulted by rolling clouds of steam. He heard a tiny whimper.

"Clark?"

Steam continued to roll out as he quickly turned the water off. The redhead was lying in a tight ball and looked paler than Kal had ever seen him before. He looked at his mouth. His teeth were chattering and his lips looked as though he has just gotten done eating a blue snow cone.

He quickly snatched the large red towel off the metal rack, heating it with his crimson eyes, and began to dry his lover off. The redhead was shivering terribly, trying to escape from his hands.

"Phoenix, it's okay," he said, helping him. "It's just me. You're okay."

~*~

Phoenix wanted to scream for him to not touch him. He was dirty and didn't want to be touched. Couldn't Clark see that he was covered in blood?

~*~

Kal moved to pick him up, but Phoenix cried, pushing himself as far back into the corner of the shower as he could get.

"Stop! You'll get blood all over you!"

Kal pulled back, realizing that his beloved was in shock from what had happened to the kid. He climbed into the shower, pulling a struggling Phoenix into his arms and the redhead screamed in a deeply distorted voice.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The fire beams shot from his eyes, hitting Kal square in the chest, throwing him back through the shower door, into the opposite wall. He just sat there, looking up at a very pale and very naked Phoenix Kent. The redhead's eyes were glowing like twin rubies. He was standing in what was left of the shower with his scarlet locks blowing wildly about his ethereal face.

~*~

Phoenix blinked a few times, coming back to himself. He looked to see that Clark was lying on his back, looking up at him with scorch marks all over his shirt and jeans.

"Clark!" He cried, jumping out of the broken shower. "Are you okay?"

"Idiot!" Clark snapped right back at him. "Watch out for the glass. You'll…"

Phoenix looked down. The glass was crunching under his feet. He couldn't even feel it. He looked around the destroyed bathroom. What the hell had he just done? How had his eyes done that? How did Clark know that he'd be here?

"Clark?"

"Yeah?" He asked. "What?"

Phoenix looked as if he were about to run away. "I really need to tell you something."

Clark put a finger over his mouth. "I want to show you something first."

Phoenix really needed to tell him as he watched him take off ring he had never seen before. He watched him slip it into his pocket

~*~

Kal closed his eyes, keeping the tears at bay. He had just caused Phoenix a lot of pain. He took his smaller hands in his larger ones.

"Promise me you won't get scared, Phe. It's only me."

~*~

Phoenix didn't understand what was going on. He had just killed a man and here Clark was telling him not to be scared. He nodded his head, allowing Clark to lead him into their bedroom. He was asked to take a seat on the bed, which he did without much question.

~*~

Kal knew what he had done had been the right thing to do. He had done it all in order to keep his beloved safe from the demons. He just wished he could have done it without the ring.

~*~

Phoenix watched him look at him with uncertainty and he couldn't keep it in any longer.

"I just told a man to cut his cock off, Clark, and he did it. I killed him. He's dead."

~*~

Kal just looked at him and the tears he saw in those suddenly haunted pools broke his heart. What had he done? How could he have done this?

No! It was the right thing! He's safe now.

He knelt down before him, taking hold of his soft hands again. "Its okay, Phe."

Phoenix shook his head. "He raped that boy and then stabbed him!" He cried hysterically. "I enjoyed having him kill himself, Clark! I actually enjoyed watching his life flow crimson from his body."

Kal watched the tears stream from those enchanting eyes.

"My sisters saw me do it, Clark."

Kal pretended to be confused. "Sisters?"

The smaller man tensed. "It is along and complicated story," he said and then shook his head. "Didn't you just hear me? I killed a man!"

He kissed those snowy hands. "Its okay, Phe. I know. I watched."

Phoenix went deathly still. "You…what?"

Kal knew this was going to be hard, but he knew Phoenix loved him more than life itself. "It was your decision to use your powers the way you did." Oh, he was such a liar. "Who was I to stop you from bringing that child justice?"

Phoenix shook his head and then screamed at him. "You could have saved that child's life!"

"I got there when the child was already dead on the ground," he lied with such ease.

_I'm doing this to save him. I love him. I will let nothing take him from me._

Phoenix stopped. "I couldn't see you."

"I didn't want to be seen," he told him. "You had a choice to make and I didn't want to get in the way."

There was such uncertainty in his green eyes. "You don't think any differently of me?"

Kal shook his head. "I love you so much, Phe. You did what you had to do."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Kal ran his golden fingers through his soft red strands. "I want to show you something."

Phoenix nodded and Kal softly smiled. "Don't ever be afraid of me, Phe. I love you more than anything and I would never do anything to hurt you…if I can prevent it."

~*~

Phoenix hid his confusion as he watched Clark slowly transform right before his eyes. He watched how his black hair softly began to shimmer and melt into long raven locks that streamed down his broad back and over his powerful shoulders. His eyes widened as that golden skin slowly darkened, becoming the shade of ripe cherries. Glistening black horns coiled and curled about his temples and he was gazing down into eyes the color of the darkest abyss, which burned with a black fire so bright it could blind if it chose to do so.

Phoenix looked down at those familiar hands that held his, seeing long black talons for nails. They looked as though they could tear through steel, and he knew they could do just that. This was the demon from his vision. The old woman had been right. His boyfriend, he thought he had known for years, was a demon. Hot tears dripped from his eyes and Clark looked up at him with those dark puppy eyes that made him what to give Clark anything that was in his power to give, and right now, that was a lot.

Clark gently squeezed his hands and his voice was so deep. "It's still me, Phe."

He took a deep breath as he slowly ran his fingers through those dark ebony locks. The demon leaned into his gentle touch and Phoenix felt like breaking. "I saw you kill someone in my vision."

Clark's expression changed into one of severity and Phoenix flinched, but Clark quickly reassured him with a familiar smile, only with gleaming fangs this time. "I would never hurt anyone, Phe, unless they tried to hurt you or me first."

Phoenix moved his hand to touch the large horns that reminded him of a large rams. He ran his fingers down their glossy surface, making Clark shiver.

"Tickles," he chuckled, scooting closer to the redhead. If he was to stand up, he'd be three feet taller.

Phoenix slid back on the bed, pulling the silk sheet up around him. "Is Clark even your real name?"

The demon stood up and Phoenix was in awe. He had to be over nine feet tall now. He was stunning.

"No."

Phoenix turned his face away. "What is it then?"

The demon put a knee up on the bed, causing the bed to shift, crawling up to loom over him like Satan usually does a certain lamb before Easter. "My father called me Phyre."

"Fire?" Phoenix asked.

Clark spelled it for him.

Phoenix nodded his head, trying to take it all in. _"Let me see now,"_ he said to himself. _"I now have a half sister, a twin sister, a mother ghost and a grandmother ghost, a demonic boyfriend, I can now float, shoot fire from my eyes, have visions, and I can tell people what to do and they have no choice but to do my evil bidding."_

Well, so far, this has got to be the best damn day of his entire life. His already fragile world was falling apart even more and his whole life with Clark was nothing but one big lie.

_Phoenix's world is crashing down, crashing down, crashing down. Phoenix's world is crashing down, my fair Lucy._

_How could he keep something like this from me for all these years?_

Clark kissed his bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes. "How could you lie to me?"

~*~

Kal knew that this would come and he steadied himself. "I lied to you so I could protect you from the evils of my world."

Phoenix crawled out from underneath him. "What do you mean?"

He ripped his ruined shirt off and green eyes fell upon the tattoo on his chest. He slowly reached out with his large hand, being careful not to spook his precious. "Touch my chest."

"Why?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm going to show you everything," he told him. "I can't lie to you anymore."

~*~

Phoenix looked at him with some hope in his eyes. He put his hand to Clark's chest and his head was instantly thrown back. So many images flashed, swimming before his eyes so quickly that he cried out, falling back amongst the pillows. Clark was quickly looming over him, making sure he was all right. Phoenix got his bearings and gazed up into the adult face of his childhood friend.

He reared back and smacked him across the face, which only hurt his hand somewhat. He hissed in pain, seeing that hurt in his blue eyes.

"Don't you look at me like you didn't deserve it, you lying, secret keeping asshole!"

"I'm sorry…"

Phoenix laughed. "You erased my memories so many times, Kal, it's truly amazing I still know my own name. Phoenix Kent is my real name, right?"

"I had to keep you safe. My world is Hell, Phe. I lived and grew in Hell."

Phoenix fought to stay calm. "I saw."

"I didn't have a choice, Phoenix. I did all of this so we could be together. I was afraid that if you knew the whole truth, you wouldn't love me anymore. I can't walk through Hell by myself. I don't want to. I'm selfish. I hate being alone! It hurts too much!"

He had to close his emerald eyes as he fought the pain. He loved Kal, Clark, Phyre, whatever the hell his name was. He loved him with all his heart. This poor creature was pouring its soul out to him. Kal was his heart.

"I love you, Kal," he said, reaching out, caressing a smooth cheek.

Blue eyes widened. They were so wet. They looked like molten blue topaz. "You still do?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. I love you."

Kal smiled as he possessed the redhead's dewy soft lips and Phoenix put his hands against his muscular chest, pushing him off him, only to be struck by another vision. Kal looked at him in confusion. "What is it?"

Phoenix's eyes snapped open. Anger bled through, making emerald pools bubble with molten wrath. He leaned up, and whispered in his ear.

~*~

"You had me, Kal, no matter what your secrets," Phoenix told him and Kal noted the use of the past tense. "Why did that child have to die like that?"

To Be Continued.

Please take your time and review, wonderful readers.

Flora.


	9. Chapter Eight

Smoke and Ash

Flora_Winters

I do not own Charmed, and I do not own Smallville. I'm also not making any money here either.

Summary: After the Charmed Ones defeated the Source of all evil (again), they discover that they have a baby brother named Phoenix, who is actually Paige's twin. It would seem that Patty and Grams have been keeping secrets (again). Phoenix is dating a handsome reporter, who works for the Daily Planet in the big city of Metropolis. The reporters name is Clark Kent and he is actually the powerful demon, Phyre. He has plans for the half-witch/half-whitelighter. Will Phoenix be able to choose between his family and a love that burns hotter and darker than the very flames of Hell itself? Come and enjoy this fabulous story through the heartaches of time. Language, MM, OC, Violence, X-over

Chapter Eight

Kal really had not seen it coming at him, but it did anyway. The fire beam hit him square in the chest, sending him flying across the bedroom, through the wall, into the already destroyed bathroom. He floundered about, pushing the rubble off himself, but Phoenix only blasted him again, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"How could you?"

He was blown back into the tub, crushing it to pieces.

"You're no better than the monster that killed that boy!"

He blasted Kal again and again and again, until they were in the scorched kitchen.

"I killed a human being, Kal!"

Another blast struck him, and he took it all as Phoenix fell to his knees, breathing with exhaustion.

"I trusted you!" He wheezed screamingly, as he choked on his own tears.

Kal moved to get up, but another beam knocked him on his ass again. He could have dodged every blow, but Phoenix needed to let it all out. He watched as the crimson glow faded from those luminous emerald eyes.

"I trusted you…"

Kal looked at him, and slowly shimmered back into his alien form. "I did what I had to do in order to keep you safe."

"Protect me from what?" Phoenix yelled, trembling.

"From all the demons and nightmares in the Underworld, Phe," he yelled right back at him. "I can't be with you all the time and they will kill you just to get at me!"

"He is absolutely right, my little firebird," a silky feminine voice cooed from across the destroyed room.

Kal was on his feet in a flash. "What are you doing here?"

"Who the hell are you?" He viscously snarled.

The dark woman looked at him. "I'm a friend."

Kal rolled his eyes. "I have done as the council asked."

The Seer nodded her head. "You did indeed, my Lord, as I knew you would. You may now return with your consort." She gazed at Phoenix and his naked form was indeed very comely. "Nudity is nice, my Lord. But, your little firebird might need some garments more fitting of his status."

The redhead shook with rage, hurt, and fear. "What are you going on about?"

The dark woman ignored him for them moment. "The ceremony will take place right at the stroke of midnight, my Lord."

She vanished in a crystalline flash, and Kal looked at his trembling Phoenix. He couldn't tell if the redhead was afraid or pissed off. It was more likely a mixture of both, and that could prove rather troublesome.

He took a slow step forward, so as not to spook him. "Phoenix?"

Green eyes blinked. "I have to go."

"Where?" He asked. "Where do you have to go? You can't leave. We have to talk."

"Get away from me," hissing beauty whispered like falling leaves in autumn. "I have a show to do."

Kal just stood there in shock, looking at the mess that was all around him. His happy little world had fallen completely down. So much for getting that deposit back.

"Come back here," he said, following him.

"Leave me alone!" Phoenix cried, scrambling away from him. "I don't even want to look at you! BACK OFF!"

Kal froze under the command. He shrugged the magic off as though it were an annoying spider web caught in his face and just looked at his beloved.

Phoenix vanished right before his eyes and those green eyes looked slightly crazed.

He just stood there. He had done what he had to do in order to protect him. Phoenix just needed a few hours to process and come to terms with what was happening. He could see Mr. Kent smiling sadly at him and he quickly gave chase.

~*~

Piper and Paige were both at P3, sitting at the bar, waiting for opening time. They had just lost their little brother to darkness, but the murdering victim was still alive. They really did feel like crap.

"I can work with this," a voice said and they both spun around, seeing that it was Phoenix.

Piper got to her feet, running to throw her arms around him. "You didn't kill that bastard, Phoenix. He's still alive."

The redhead pulled slightly back from her embrace. There was such denial in his eyes. "That's impossible. I saw him bleeding. I hate him cut his own dick off."

"Leo came and healed him right after you vanished," Paige said.

Phoenix stumbled back, taking a seat on the small stage. He held his head between his palms, shaking it. "He raped that little boy and then killed him," he said, looking at his hands suddenly. "So much blood…"

Piper took hold of his hands. "Everything will be okay, Phoenix," she cooed to him. "That bastard is going to get all that he deserves and more for what he did."

He looked up into her eyes, feeling them sting. "I'm not a murderer…"

Voices of people were starting to be heard. The doors opened and many started coming down the steps.

"Are you going to be okay, Phoenix?" Paige asked, kneeling down beside him.

He slowly nodded his head, giving a halfhearted grin. "I think so…"

Both sisters smiled at him. "I'll go fix you a drink," Piper said.

"Is that a piano?" He asked.

Paige nodded.

He softly smiled again.

~*~

Phoenix was sitting in a chair behind the stage, thinking things over to himself for the fiftieth time. Kal-Clark-Phyre had lied to him. He had almost killed a man for raping and killing an innocent child that had looked just like Kal, when he was younger. He had intended for the bastard to die and he had to admit, it felt good controlling his actions, making him cut his own appendage off. It had actually been a lot of fun watching how that look of horror and pain had crossed that bastard's face as he had no choice but to do his bidding. He had never felt so powerful or so free in all his life. Well, there had been that whole being a vampire thing, but he couldn't remember anything about it.

He could hear the music playing out in the bar area and could hear people chatting and being loud. He got to his feet, walked through the red curtain, and went to take a seat at the bar. He had time to burn before he made his presence known.

Piper smiled over at him, pushing a glass of Mountain Dew in front of him. He looked down at it and then up at her. "How did you know?"

"Because it is my favorite, too," Paige told him, taking a seat beside him. "I can't wait to hear you sing in person."

He took a small sip of his soda. "I'm not really sure what I'll sing, seeing as how all I have is a piano."

Piper looked a little sorry about canceling the band, but she had done what she had to do. She gave his crystal glass a refill on the house. "You're family now. All drinks besides liquor are on the house."

That made him laugh and he looked out on the dance floor. His eyes widened when he saw Kal walking towards him. He quickly turned back around.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked, putting a concerned hand to his shoulder.

He shook his head. "I get nervous before shows."

"Really?" Piper asked.

He could feel those blue eyes looking hard into his back, and he wanted to do nothing more than to go and throw himself into his arms, but he couldn't talk to him right now. He knew and accepted that Kal had done what he felt that he needed to do in order to protect him, but to have him try and kill someone just seemed too extreme, even for someone who lived in Smallville for most of their life

Piper took notice of her little brother's sudden discomfort. She found it odd that someone as infamous as him got nervous. Perhaps he was still feeling remorse. It was a good thing, but she understood how easy it is to use magic for vengeance. She had been their once.

"Where is your restroom?" He asked, rising to his feet.

She pointed to the big sign that said "RESTROOM' and watched him walk off towards it. She leaned over towards Paige. "What's up with him?"

Paige shook her head. "He just needs time to adjust to all of this," she told her. "Remember what a bitch I was?"

Piper nodded. "Yes."

Paige pinched her arm.

~*~

Phoenix stood in front of the sink, looking at himself in the round mirror. He was so pale and slightly scary looking. He sighed, blinked, and saw Kal standing directly behind him, close enough to wrap his arms around him, and he looked really sad. He leaned over the sink, turning the cold water on. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

Kal looked down at his feet. "I did it to protect you, Phe."

He turned the water off and began to dry his hands. "I never asked you to seduce me into almost killing a man."

"Almost?" Kal asked.

"Piper told me some Leo guy healed him in time," he told him. "Now get out of my way. I have to go."

Kal just stood there in complete shock as Phoenix left him all alone. That man wasn't dead. "Shit." But, at least he had caused Phoenix to use his powers for evil and he had caused bodily harm. His powers had drawn blood, even if that blood was of evil. But, that man had been human and that was sin enough.

~*~

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Piper asked, just as the music slowly faded away. She was standing on the stage. Heads turned to look at the gorgeous woman who owned the nightclub and they cheered. Some even thought that it was kind of strange for her to be back to work so soon. Her sister had just died, but they wished her well anyway. "I have a guest here with me tonight, who just so happens to be my little brother. Do you all know Phoenix Kent?"

The crowd began to clap and whistle as if some movie star was about to grace them with their divine presence. The lights went off all around them and blue ones began to illuminate the stage.

A pale light fell on the redhead and he was seated before a black piano that was darker than ebony.

~*~

Paige was slightly taken aback. She couldn't believe how regal and drop drawers gorgeous Phoenix looked under that pale light. He looked so smoky and ghostlike.

Piper told her to close her mouth. That made her giggle and they both just so happened to spot a very handsome man take a seat at an empty table.

"Wow," Paige gasped.

Piper laughed. "I have never seen him here before."

"I'm going to go talk to him," the younger said.

Piper snorted.

"Hi," Paige said, walking up to the dark headed hunk. "Is this your first time here?"

The young man kindly smiled, even though it was a depressing one. His lips were so full and brutal. Oh, what would they feel like?

"Yes," he nodded.

"Really?" She asked. "That is my little brother up there, getting ready to sing."

"Oh," the young man said. His eyes were so blue they looked like the ocean under a clear sky. "It is about time I got to meet one of my boyfriend's relatives."

Paige felt her mouth drop as the gorgeous man held out a large hand for her to shake. "Hi," he said. "My name is Clark."

She just gazed at the large hand, drowning in sexual fantasy of it touching her in hidden places. "Wow, I mean, nice, oh dam," she said, looking around for her sister. She was so thrown off guard. "Would you please excuse me for just a moment? I need to go get my sister. She would love to meet you."

~*~

Kal couldn't help but watch in amusement as she walked off into the crows. He turned his full attention once more back onto the man he loved.

~*~

Piper looked up at Paige as she came to sit down across from her. "Married?" She asked.

"Gay," she said, making Piper snort. "And he is Phoenix's boyfriend."

The sobered her up real fast. "Say what?"

"Do you think Grams is right?" She asked. "Could he really be a demon?"

Piper looked over at the handsome young man, who was looking the perfect picture of sad. He looked so depressed, almost looking as if cast out.

"Let's watch him."

~*~

Phoenix suddenly felt like he was back on the farm the day his father had died. He had been so alone and scared. He felt like his heart was shattering into bloody fragments all over again.

"This song is for true love," he said into the black microphone, looking down at the ivory keys before him. It had been forever since he had last played a piano. "It is a gift, only a rare few ever get to pull the wrapping off. Only the truly blessed ever get to open the package."

He looked right into glowing blue eyes, feeling the pang strike him like a hammer beating against a nail all over again. He smiled sadly into the crowd and his pale fingers began to tickle ivory. He glanced at people with their partners, slowly giving himself over to the feel and the emotion this song always brought out of him. He knew he had hurt Kal, but what Kal had him do, was _almost_ unforgivable.

_Sparkling angel I believe_

_You were my savior in my time of need_

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear_

_I see the angels _

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember…_

Kal could feel his eyes mist over and knew he had hurt Phoenix beyond forgiveness. His beloved was going to leave him. He was going to leave him all alone in the darkness.

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn into real_

_You broke a promise and made me realize _

_It was all just a lie_

Paige and Piper just sat there, leaning against the edge of their table, listening to their little brother sing his soul.

"His voice is so spooky," Piper frowned. "It's beautiful."

Paige could only nod. She had no words to describe how the voice touched her. It reminded her of all her past loves.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel, tell me why_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember…_

Kal felt the tear fall from a blue prison and slide down his golden cheek. Was this Phoenix's way of telling him to get the hell out of his life forever? Were all these years to be destroyed over a rapist that got what he deserved? He sniffled and moved through the crowd, when he suddenly noticed that everyone had stopped moving except for the two witches and Phoenix who had suddenly stopped playing the piano.

"Well," Piper said. "It looks like Grams was right."

"Awesome song, Phoenix," Paige nodded as he slowly walked down the steps from the stage. "Even if a little oxymoronic."

"I tend to do that a lot," he whispered. "What's going on?"

Piper threw out her hands and Kal just looked at her in confusion as his shirt burst into flames, and fell away from his naked chest.

"What are you doing?" Phoenix shouted as he ran passed them. "Don't hurt him!"

"He's a demon," Paige told him. "Get away from him."

"A pretty damn powerful one at that," Piper said, gazing at his muscular chest. There wasn't a scratch or a scorch mark on him. "Nice pecks."

Kal turned and began to walk away, but Phoenix grabbed his arms, telling him to stop.

"What?" He yelled at the redhead. "Haven't you just made it clear you don't love me anymore?"

He jerked his arm free and Piper thought he was going to strike her little brother in the face, and blasted him again. It only caused a spark, which ruffled his dark hair a little.

Kal just glared at the witch. "I would rather die, stupid witch, rather than harm one strand of hair on his beautiful head!"

Paige sneered. "You tricked him into trying to have that man kill himself."

"And that man deserved it," he exploded right back. "If not that child, it would have been another and another and another!"

Both sisters blinked and Phoenix stepped closer to him. "I wanted that song to hurt you, Kal. I wanted that song to make you feel what I'm feeling."

Kal just looked down at him, fighting not to just grab him and run away with him thrown across his shoulder.

"I love you, Kal," he said, leaning up on his toes, wrapping his slender arms around the back of his neck, whispering ever so softly in his ear. "And I really do understand why you did what you did."

"What are you doing, Phoenix?" Piper asked, getting that scary déjà vu feeling all over again.

The redhead slowly turned around to face both his sisters and Kal gently wrapped his muscular arms around the front of his narrow waist, pulling him back against his broad chest. It was a picturesque moment. His face was the color of bleached bone and his hair like red roses shimmering under the golden sun.

"I didn't try to kill a man, Piper," he said, and his eyes began to glow ruby red. "I tried to kill a monster, and I really enjoyed it, too."

Both sisters stared in shock as the two men vanished in a loud roar of breath-stealing flames. The sound they made was like a dragon howling in triumph. Their heads snapped to the side, staring in horror as the clock above the bar struck midnight. They both looked at each other and everything around them came crashing back into motion.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Note: Song lyrics belong to Within Temptation.


	10. Chapter Nine

Smoke and Ash

Flora_Winters

I do not own Charmed, and I do not own Smallville. I'm also not making any money here either.

Summary: After the Charmed Ones defeated the Source of all evil (again), they discover that they have a baby brother named Phoenix, who is actually Paige's twin. It would seem that Patty and Grams have been keeping secrets (again). Phoenix is dating a handsome reporter, who works for the Daily Planet in the big city of Metropolis. The reporters name is Clark Kent and he is actually the powerful demon, Phyre. He has plans for the half-witch/half-whitelighter. Will Phoenix be able to choose between his family and a love that burns hotter and darker than the very flames of Hell itself? Come and enjoy this fabulous story through the heartaches of time. Language, MM, OC, Violence, X-over

Chapter Nine

Phoenix stood before the glimmering black altar ,red candles lit all around him. Kal stood at his side as the Dark Priest performed the Ritual of Binding. A primordial ceremony that had the power to bind the two of them together for all eternity.

Kal leaned down, whispering into his ear. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Is this what you really want to do?"

Looking up into Kal's eyes, Phoenix smiled. "I love you. No chains needed."

Kal snickered, nodding for the Dark Priest to continue. It was as if music from some unseen choir began to fill the air like incense smoke. An ensemble of many, many airy voices and wind instruments.

The ancient demon placed the Grimoure upon the black surface with clawed hands, flipping through the pages without touching them, performing all the gestures and needed incantations with a distorted tongue not his own. Phoenix's emerald eyes were wide with wonder at the magic being done.

Kal felt beyond wonderful as he slid the golden eternity ring onto his Phoenix's heart finger. The gold had been found within the very heart of the earth and forged by the oldest of The Fallen.

Phoenix grinned with snowy teeth, placing the bigger ring onto Kal's heart finger. He wished his parents could see him, but then again, they would probably be unhappy about him becoming the eternal consort to a demonic prince.

The Dark Priest smiled, handing them both a jeweled chalice to sip wine from. It was Kal who drank from it first, followed by the glacial redhead.

The wine was sweeter than sugar and burned like flame as it went down. Kal placed his large hands upon the wicked book and a bright flash filled the air around them all. All the power of the Underworld filled him.

The Dark Priest bowed. "I now proclaim you Lord and Consort of the Underworld."

Kal took Phoenix in his arms and slid his fingers down his silken clad body and smiled with fangs. "Now you're _mine_, forever."

Phoenix kissed him on the lips, pulling back, looking into this blue eyes. "And a lot longer than that."

Kal took his lips with his own this time and the whole of the Underworld shook in reverence as the two of them vanished, ascending in a roar of wild, burning flames as the choir echoed onwards and onwards in the burning darkness.

OOOOO

Piper was drunk as hell and Paige wasn't too far behind in the race. Both of them had packed up several cartons of wine from P3 and orbed home to drink their worries into a dark corner, where it trembled.

Piper was laughing hysterically.

"Our lives are so screwed up."

"I know!" Paige loudly agreed, pouring herself another glass of the bubbly goodness.

"We get everybody we love maimed or seriously dead," Piper howled, exploding with depressed laughter. "Boom! Dead!"

Paige snorted, spilling some of her drink. "Well, we are Charmed."

"Cursed!" Piper giggled.

Paige snickered as she watched Piper try and stand up, stumbling over to the table in order to pour herself another glass of fun.

"First Prue gets blasted through a window and bleeds all over the rose bushes," she said. "And then Phoebe goes and gets herself impaled by a metal rod."

Paige nodded. "Not to mention our mother drowning, Grams tragic heart attack, and then my parents got blown up to."

"Andy!" Piper yelled, raising her glass. "We got him killed, too."

Paige snorted. "Never met the bitch. Who was she?"

Piper put a finger to her chin. "One of Prue's girlfriends or something."

Paige nodded. "We get a lot of people killed."

Piper took a big drink and swaggered back over to her chair. "Too many people to count really," she said, plopping down. "Let's get some paper and tally it up."

Paige shook her head. "I'm drunk, not stupid," she laughed. "I'm not falling down those stairs and killing myself like Grams did."

Piper laughed out loud. "It was a mighty fall all right," she said, making downward hand rolling motions. "Boom, bang, crack, splinter, SPLAT!"

"Well, I really must say, Piper dear. It was more graceful than that."

Both girls turned, seeing Grams standing with her arms crossed. Her eyebrow was raised in question.

Both of them snorted and then laughed. Piper elbowed Paige in the ribs, making the younger yelp.

"And then," she said, sitting back. "They come back and haunt your ass until you die, too."

Paige raised her glass in agreement, taking a big drink, just as Leo orbed in.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, taking a look around.

"Hell? Indeed!" Piper said, pointing a finger at the wall, thinking it was him. "Oh, yeah."

Paige offered them her glass. "Bubbly?"

Grams and Leo both looked at each other and shouted the same name.

"PATTY!"

Piper pretended to tremble.

"Oh, now they've gone and done it. They called Mommy on us."

"Crap," Paige slurred. "I sure hope she doesn't send us to bed without supper."

Piper nodded. "That would be terrible."

"I know!" Paige laughed.

In a swirl of bright lights, Patty appeared, finding her two daughters drunk and laughing their butts off at nothing funny to a sober person. She looked over at her furious looking mother and a distraught Leo.

"What's happened now?"

Both girls began to sing.

_"Oh where, oh where has our little bother gone? Oh where, oh where could the queer be?"_

Grams angrily snapped her fingers, sending the wine bottle flying from Piper's hand. It hit the wall and shattered with a crimson splash.

The older sister shrugged. "We got shits more."

Patty looked at them. "Tell me what happened."

Piper nodded. "Well, you see Mommy, it was tragic."

"Very tragic," Paige agreed. "I cried and cried on the way home."

Piper elbowed her again. "It was so tragic, it was tragic, okay?"

"I…See…" Patty said, trying to keep her composure in place, instead of grabbing Piper by the shoulders and shaking her teeth around in her drunken head. "So...What…Happened?"

"Well, basically," Piper went on. "The Big Bad Demon came and spirited him away."

"His demon boyfriend," Paige said. "They've been dating for years and flamed away, fanning the flames of their faggotry, I'm sure."

"Why, Miss Mathews! I do declare!" Piper exclaimed.

"I do indeed, Mrs. Halliwell."

"Did he go willingly?" Patty all but cried.

"He practically threw himself into that tall bastard's arms," Paige answered.

"The little tramp," Piper snorted.

Both girls laughed.

Patty spun around to face her mother. "He's lost!"

Grams took a deep breath.

Phoenix chose evil during the 24 hour window. Evil would slowly start to consume him, burning away his humanity, making him demon.

She took a deep breath, not that she needed to, since she was dead and all, but old habits died hard. She did.

She walked over the girls and seethed. "Get off your drunken asses, sober up and get to looking through that book."

Piper turned her head, glaring at all four of her.

"Now look here, old woman," she slurred, pointing at the window. "I'm having a drink with my little sis. You know, the one I've yet to get killed."

Paige snorted. "Yep."

"Your little brother needs you both, Piper," Leo cut in.

"Oh," she said. "That boy needs something all right."

Paige grinned. "Like what?"

"I'm not sure," Piper said, rubbing her fingers through her hair. "My brain is all itchy right now, but you'll be the first to know when I think of it."

"All right," Paige told her, promptly passing out onto the floor with a thud.

Piper nudged her with the tip of her shoe.

"Hey! Wake up!" She yelled. "You pansy!"

OOOOO

_It hurts_

_When you get too close_

_But, baby it hurts_

_If love is really good_

_You just want more_

_Even if it throws you to the fire, fire, fire, fire,_

Phoenix was lying on his bed of darkness, trying to compose lyrics for a new song. But, he couldn't hear himself think due to the storm raging just outside the newly purchased Luthor castle. Not to mention all the goddamned demons that were chanting just down the hall.

Just what the fuck were they chanting about anyway? Did they have to be so goddamn creepy all the time?

He was just about to compose a new line, when lightning suddenly struck a tree just outside his window. The booming, deafening blast of thunder rattled the teeth in his head. Letting out a low growl, it swiftly ascended into a wild shriek of rage.

"Is all well, my Lord?" The Seer asked, quickly flashing in.

His green eyes widened, focusing on her, madness filled.

"No!" He shouted. "I can't concentrate with all this goddamn thunder!"

He rolled off the bed, throwing his door open with a bang, shouting down the hallway. "And what the fuck is up with all this goddamn chanting all the time! SHUT UP!"

A demon shimmered into being before him, silently and swiftly closing the door.

The Seer saw the redhead trembling, looking as if he were about to go nuclear. She need to diffuse his rage and quickly.

A glass appeared in her hand, filled with a calming draught. "How goes that lovely song you've been working on, my Lord?" She asked. "How does it go again. It was so pretty."

Turning ever so slowly around, the smile on his face was that of Insanity in flesh. The drink in her hand exploded. "You're trying to change the subject," he sing-songed. "Don't try and deny it now. I saw all this in a vision."

That stopped her mouth from moving as she watched him and quickly materialized another glass. "Here, my Lord. Drink this. It will calm you."

He snatched it from her, downing the whole thing. It was a potion that would make him grow darker and darker, hungering for power.

His smile was midnight. "I even know you think I'm just like my sister Phoebe," he softly cooed at her. "You couldn't be more wrong."

The Seer kept her shock hidden. Perhaps his powers were growing a little too quickly.

He picked up a bottle of Arabian rose water and sent it flying at her. She stepped to the side and it struck the wall beside her head, shattering on impact.

"I'M WORSE!" He shrieked.

Sunset red silk billowed about him as he threw wide the bedroom doors, shoving the demon to the ground with his gaze alone, with the Seer hot on his heels. She was giving him all kinds of excuses for why he shouldn't disturb the Source and his countless minions.

Stalking down the hall, his rage grew hotter than hellfire, scorching curtains as he passed. Kal had been ignoring him for weeks now. Not visiting or stopping in for but a moment.

He really hated being ignored and neglected like this. It was always work, work, work. Kill, kill, kill and kill some more. It was bullshit!

Oh, he bored!

He sent the closed and locked doors flying open with a swift pulse. Demons turned, seeing him step in, looking molten and magma fierce.

Kal stepped from them. "Phoenix?"

Glowing green eyes focused on him. "I'm bored."

Kal stepped forward. "We are in the middle of an important ceremony."

Phoenix narrowed his eyes, getting ready to stomp his foot in a tantrum. "Not anymore you're not."

Kal reached into his pocket, pulling out what appeared to be a credit card. "Have the Seer take you shopping or go to a club, Love. I'll come join you shortly."

Phoenix closed his eyes in order to hide his sudden confusion. "Excuse me?"

A demon put a hand on his slender shoulder, intending to return the little boy to his room, but those green eyes snapped open, redder than rubies and a voice deeper than earth. **"Kneel!"**

Falling to his knees, the demon gasped as his face smacked the floor with reverence, totally against his will. The redheaded witch gazed around the room.

**"Everybody, light up your fireballs and take aim at your neighbor."**

"Oh, shit," the Seer whispered under her breath, looking for something to duck behind.

Kal looked around, finding his minions taking aim at each other. They were looking at him with real fear.

"What are you doing, Phe?"

"I want you to send your little toys away," Phoenix smiled, warm as a sweet summer breeze, suddenly going darker than an eclipse. "Or, I'll have them blow each other's noses off."

Bewildered, Kal raised his hands. "Phe…"

"Their lives mean nothing to me, Kal!" He snapped. "Make them gone!"

Kal pulled him into his arms. "I know you've been feeling neglected and I'm sorry about that, but these demons do have a purpose."

Phoenix chuckled, looking up into his blue eyes. "Their only purpose is to amuse me as they scream and die in agony. I like it when they explode all over the place. Send them away or I'm gonna ruin another room."

The Seer was terrified. This boy was by far scarier than the Queen had ever been. He had no care for demons or anything else for that matter. She could see that. All he cared about was the new Source. Kal.

Kal sighed, closing his eyes. "Fine. You win. I shall shoo them away. Just calm down."

"I am calm!" Phoenix screamed up into his face, breath hotter than burning cinnamon. "Tell them to get the fuck out or I'll have them open **FIRE**!"

Cries and screams filled the room as every demon went up in smoke. In shock, the Seer put a shaking hand up to her gaping mouth.

Phoenix had just had a whole room filled with upper level demons vanquish themselves just by commanding them to.

Kal's eyes bled to the black coldness between the stars.

The redhead bit his bottom lip. "Oops…"

"Phe," Kal said with some semblance of patience. "Your dearly departed sister had an excuse. She was pregnant. What's your excuse, Love?"

Phoenix's smile was devastatingly beautiful.

"I'm just a bitch."

OOOOO

A white limo pulled around to the front of the Luthor Castle. The big wooden doors opened and Phoenix ran down the steps calling out over his shoulder. "Come on, you two! Hurry it up!"

Kal sauntered out, dressed in black leather. The Seer was right behind him.

She felt like an idiot, all did up like this. She felt like a damn human. She was The Seer for Dark God's sake, not some tart looking to get laid at some nightclub. But, she did have to admit. She did like the way she looked in the mirror. She was hot.

She so needed a drink.

OOOOO

Mandragora was really wild. People were drinking and dancing as if tomorrow was forever away.

The big demon at the door saw the limo pull up and Phoenix jumped out first, followed by his slouching husband and the Seer. Kal pushed people out of their way and the demon at the door bowed them inside.

New music was loud and the energy was high. Phoenix took Kal by the hand and the Seer followed, moving through the crowd to the beat of Lady Gaga.

The redhead walked right up to the head table, where the club manager was seated.

"Hi, Kyle." He greeted.

The good looking bald man grinned with gold teeth. "How have you been, Kid? Long time no see."

Phoenix gave him a dazzling grin. "I've been most excellent," he answered. "I have a new song I want to sing."

The guy was all for it.

"You're not going to turn into Celine are you?" Kyle asked.

Phoenix laughed. "Not at all. Clark is my age after all."

Kal had gotten use to Phoenix using his voice to get whatever he desired. He was just glad it had no effect on him, otherwise, he would never be allowed to leave the bedroom.

OOOOO

Kal stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself. Phoenix had cut up his shirt, revealing his golden flesh in all the right places. The redhead had left his leather pants alone, and for that he was most thankful. But, he did think the black eyeliner was a bit much. But, oh well.

Pale arms wrapped around his narrow waist and Phoenix was grinning over his shoulder. Kal smiled, stepping back in order to get a look at him when he turned. His breath left him.

Phoenix looked like an angel, which had fallen from the highest of heavens, or some god from a smoking and scorched Olympus.

He had the most provocative, seductive attitude. He exuberated "come fuck me now." The outfit screamed sex and he was wearing it, not the other way around. The material flowed and moved as if it were made of shimmering dark water. Looking the way he looked was illegal in all religious texts. He left everything and nothing to the wilds of imagination. The material was so black it looked bluer than midnight.

His eyeliner was so dark, it made him look like an alabaster statue come to life. Kal wanted to do nothing more than worship him, kiss him, ravage him. But, the one thing that made him want to dangerously cream himself right then and there were those damnable emerald orbs, staring into him. He wanted to lose himself forever within them.

He smiled. "You're a vision in shadow and moonlight."

Phoenix grinned, turning his face away.

Even after all these years, he still blushed at the slightest compliment.

Kal gently poked his chin. "Thank you."

"For what?" Phoenix asked him.

Kal pulled him closer, kissing the tip of his nose, pulling back. "For loving me."

Phoenix smirked. "I will always love you, Kal," he said, taking his ring hand in his, racing the symbol. "I will always love you for eternity."

OOOOO

Kyle stepped out from behind the titanic curtain, with the Seer watching him from the sideline, stalking the shadow with drink in hand, avoiding dancers left and right. Phoenix couldn't wait to sing again. It had been weeks since he had been on a stage for all to see.

He got that really excited feeling he always got before going on. Kyle had addressed what was going on and the whole club had exploded with cheers.

Kal squeezed his hand from behind, before they both took their place. He was a quick learner and followed Phoenix's direction.

Magical mist spilled out, slithering and swirling with ghosts in the fog. He looked around, finding the stage looked exactly like some ancient ruins one would find on the isle of Crete or something.

Phoenix hid his smile. He was using his magic to make it all look like wicked special effects. Giving up with the whole thinking thing, he just let the magic sweep him away in its seductive embrace.

He could feel Kal lurking within the fallen ruin, like some forgotten god awaiting sacrifice. So, flames illuminated a giant statue of a golden deity with the horns of a bull. Kal looked. It had his face. He looked just like the Minotaur.

Phoenix stepped out from around the giant bullman, leaning back against that hard, brass metal. He moved his body with the grace of a serpent across marble floors.

_Dance_

_It's all I wanna do_

_So won't you dance_

_I'm standing here with you_

_Why won't you move_

_I'll get inside your groove_

_Cuz I'm on fire, fire, fire, fire_

The younger man spun around, red hair wild and glistening like ruby in the firelight that suddenly blazed from within the giant bull's massive eyes and gaping mouth.

_It hurts_

_When you get to close_

_But baby it hurts_

_If love is really good_

_You just want more_

_Even if it throws you to the fire, fire, fire, fire_

The crowd was wild, fueling him and his magic. It looked as if he were dancing upon air, swirling and twirling within folds of silken darkness. Red balls of glowing light formed in the air all around him, moving and dancing with him.

_All the lovers_

_That have gone before_

_They don't compare _

_To you_

_Don't be running_

_Just give me a little bit more_

_They don't compare_

_All the lovers_

He held up a yellow ball of golden string, grinning into the shadows.

_Feel_

_Can't you see there's so much here to feel_

_Deep inside your heart_

_You know I'm real_

_Can't you see that this is really higher, higher, higher, higher_

Kneeling before the statue, he threw his head back, writhing and moving his arms as if he had twenty of them all of a sudden. That lustrous hair lifted from his shoulders, billowing like blazing beams of light. Each strand moved as if it had a life all its glittering own.

_Breathe_

_I know you find it hard_

_But baby breathe_

_Lying next to me_

_Its all you need_

_And I'll take you there_

_I'll take you higher, higher, higher, higher_

Dancers suddenly cheered and screamed as Phoenix fell onto his back, laying there with the golden string in his outstretched hand. Mist swirled and formed before the statue and Kal stepped from the fog, looking exactly like the ancient Bull God. Golden skinned, horned, and naked, except for a thin piece of leather around his midsection. His hard muscles glistened, but not from sweet scented oil or sweat. His skin was lit up from within.

_All the lovers_

_That have gone before_

_They don't compare to you_

_Don't be running_

_Just give me a little bit more_

_They don't compare_

_All the lovers_

Kal stalked over with a deliberately slow gait, looming over the little god that had summoned him from beyond the gates of the Underworld. Those molten green eyes gazed up at him, filling with more and more light.

Holding out his large hand, Phoenix, in all his pale beauty took hold, pulling himself up as if he weighed but a feather. Bone white and gorgeous, he threw himself into those muscular arms. A winter star dancing within the heart of the summer sun.

_Dance_

_Its all I wanna do_

_So won't you dance_

_I'm standing here with you_

_Why won't you move_

_Even if it throws you to the fire, fire, fire, fire_

The Minotaur and the boy began to dance once more from within the darkness of the Labyrinth. And as they danced, all the crumbling and fallen ruins began to heal. The temple was coming to life once more, lit up with light from within the pale marble.

Dancing was like sex and it brought back memories.

He and Kal had been dancing within the barn and had fallen into some hay and rolled around in it. That was when he had tried to give Kal his first hand job. His dad had been walking out to the barn, when a loud sound had him looking up to see chips of wood falling from where something had shot through the roof of the barn with tremendous speed.

He smiled, kissing Kal on the lips, and then let the bigger man spin him round.

_All the lovers_

_That have gone before_

_They don't compare to you_

_Don't be running_

_Just give me a little bit more_

_They don't compare_

_All the lovers_

Kal suddenly bowed before him, lowering his horned head. Phoenix reached out, caressing their long, black, coiling deadliness. A shudder ran through the muscular demon.

_All the lovers_

_That have gone before_

_They don't compare to you_

_Don't be running_

_Just give me a little bit more_

_They don't compare_

_All the lovers_

They began dancing again as the music continued to play on. It went on like this for at least an hour.

Phoenix was so happy. They really loved his song.

The Seer looked at Kyle, who was looking right at…neck. His eyes met hers and he grinned with fangs.

She rolled her eyes. Of course. He would be a vampire.

Oh, well. It had been a hundred years since she had last gotten laid.

OOOOO

Phoenix was up to his neck in warm water, scented with pure jasmine oil from Egypt. The club had been a blast and he was still high from all the attention he had received. It had taken the threat of death in order to get the Seer to leave the club with them, because, for some odd reason, she couldn't seem to get enough to drink, and Kyle.

Kal told him he had some business to take care of in Metropolis, so Phoenix had the entire castle all to himself and the demon dog, which was absolutely adorable. Reaching from the tub, he ran his fingers over the sleek, white fur, as the dog looked over the edge of the tub at his master. The dog's eyes were the color of blue flame.

Phoenix smiled. "Are you a good doggy?"

The demon barked once, licking his hand with a hot tongue.

Phoenix laughed. "I'll be out in a moment. You're so impatient, Spider."

Spider yipped at him.

Snorting, he stood up, causing water to glide down his porcelain white flesh. He pulled a soft pink towel from the rack and dried himself off.

Spider trotted over with a midnight blue silk robe in mouth and with a polite "thanks," Phoenix took it from him. He slipped the robe on and walked from the room with Spider pouncing right along behind him.

He opened the doors to the master bedroom, closing them as Spider jumped up on the bed. He walked across the large room, heading for the balcony. He opened up the glass door, stepping out into the fresh air.

He gazed across at the soft glow of the moon and sighed. Kal had only been gone for a few hours and he already missed him.

Vanishing in a roar of flames, he now stood in the garden, before the fountain.

Hearing a yip, he turned, looking up to find Spider looking down at him from the balcony. He watched the demon jump up onto the stone railing and then on top of the air. That unnerved Phoenix just a little bit. The dog ran down towards him as if on some invisible road.

"You really are a good doggy," he said, smiling at the wonder.

Spider nudged him with his nose.

He took a seat at the fountain edge. It was decked out with blooming roses of all colors and ran his hand across the calm surface of the water.

"It's all so magical," he swooned, quoting Princess Jasmine.

Spider sneezed, curling up at his feet, pointy red ears standing at attention. Phoenix giggled and continued to look into the water.

He never really got to know his new sisters, and he did sort of miss them.

He really missed Chloe.

Man and dog stayed like that for some time, until Phoenix put a hand to his mouth and yawned rather loudly. Spider moved for him, so he could get to his feet. He silently made his way down the primrose path to the castle's kitchen door.

Stepping inside, Spider raced between his legs and ran little circles around the kitchen, panting anxiously.

"Hungry?" Phoenix asked.

Spider barked, jumping up and down.

Opening up the fridge, he pulled out a leftover chicken breast and held it out to Spider. The demon took a swift sniff and snatched it from him, racing off to devour his prize under the large mahogany table.

Phoenix flamed into the bedroom, walking over to his rosewood dresser, opening up the bottom drawer. He slowly and reverently pulled out his most prized possession.

His teddy bear.

The one he had bought with the prize money he had won at The Talon, during the Karaoke contest. Looking at the photo of his parents, he put his fingers to his mouth, and then placed them on the smooth glass, where their faces were.

He held his teddy tightly to his chest and heard Spider scratching at the door, whining a little bit. He got off his knees and let him in. The dog jumped up on the bed, making himself comfortable.

Phoenix pulled down the soft covers and climbed in under them. He held the teddy close.

"Kal…"

Spider curled up at the foot of the bed, standing guard all night.

Demon hounds can't close their eyes. They are forever guarding something that is considered far too precious to ever close their eyes for even a second.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Note: Song lyrics above belong to Kylie Minogue. The song is called "All the Lovers."


	11. Chapter Ten

Smoke and Ash

Flora_Winters

I do not own Charmed, and I do not own Smallville. I'm also not making any money here either.

Summary: After the Charmed Ones defeated the Source of all evil (again), they discover that they have a baby brother named Phoenix, who is actually Paige's twin. It would seem that Patty and Grams have been keeping secrets (again). Phoenix is dating a handsome reporter, who works for the Daily Planet in the big city of Metropolis. The reporters name is Clark Kent and he is actually the powerful demon, Phyre. He has plans for the half-witch/half-whitelighter. Will Phoenix be able to choose between his family and a love that burns hotter and darker than the very flames of Hell itself? Come and enjoy this fabulous story through the heartaches of time. Language, MM, OC, Violence, X-over

**Chapter Ten**

Piper woke up with her head pounding as if she had been sleeping in a vice all night long. The lovely sound of the blender caused her to flinch and the bright sun wasn't helping matters one bit. She had been drinking a lot lately and there was still no way to locate Phoenix. Getting out of the bed, she blindly staggered down the hallway and stairs towards the kitchen. Apparently, Paige was cooking up one of her secret family recipes that could cure any hangover problem.

The younger sister pushed the glass over to her just as Leo orbed in, kissing his wife on the cheek and taking the chair beside her.

"I just got some news about Phoenix and it sounds rather promising."

"What?" Paige asked, putting the orange juice back into the fridge.

"It turns out your little brother caused an entire room full of demons to vanquish themselves before he was then spotted performing with the new Lord of the Underworld at Mandragora," he told them.

"He was there?" Piper asked, grabbing her head in pain. "And you didn't tell us?"

Leo looked over at his wife rather disdainfully. "You were drunk as hell and laughing at the water spots on the windows."

Piper frowned. "I did no such thing."

"You could have blown up innocents, Piper," he said.

"Is anyone really all that innocent?" She asked.

Leo looked annoyed.

"You could have let me go," Paige told him. "Maybe I could have gotten through to him."

"It would have been far too dangerous," Leo said, getting some coffee. "There would have been demons everywhere. That club is demon owned."

Piper snorted. "Ouch," she moaned, rubbing her temples. "How do you we know he actually killed those demons, huh? Didn't Phoebe do the same thing?"

"And she came back to you," Leo said, pointing out that fact to her. "Plus, she never took out a roomful of demons before either."

"How did he do it?" Paige asked.

Leo looked away. "His voice."

"Just like he did with Dickless?" Piper asked.

Leo nodded. "He can make anybody do whatever he wants, just by telling them to."

"Where is he at now?" Paige asked.

"We don't have a clue," he told them. "The Elders can't locate him."

"Where are you going?" Paige asked Piper, who had gotten up from the table, exiting the room in a staggering manner.

"I must dig out the duct tape," she hollered back, holding her head again. "Just in case Queer as Darkness decides to slither in."

00000

Phoenix woke to the all familiar sound of demon chanting. Spider was still curled up at his feet, turning those big blue eyes on him.

"Good morning, boy."

Spider barked, jumped up and proceeded to cutely wag his tail. Phoenix laughed, reaching for the glass of water on his bedside. He was just about to take a drink when the doors to his bedchamber flew open and a demon came strutting in without so much as an announcement or bow.

"That dark master wants you in the main room now."

Spider growled.

Phoenix ever so gracefully got to his feet, scratching the hellhound's left ear. He turned those emerald eyes onto the demon and cocked his head to the side, the way a serpent did when annoyed.

"Does he now?" He asked the arrogant demon.

The redhead smiled, green eyes glowed and the door behind the demon slammed shut.

00000

Kal was seated at his desk and the Seer was about to hand him a glass of sparkling red wine, when a scream of pain and a muffled cry filled the hall, causing her to drop the crystal glass onto the marble floor, where it shattered. Kal was about to rise to his feet, but Phoenix swiftly appeared in a great roaring of flame. Kal narrowed his eyes at his gorgeous consort.

"What was that about?"

The redhead smiled ever so brightly. He was like the sun.

"Let's just say your little servant won't be voicing anymore commands at me…ever again."

"What did you do?" Kal asked rather hesitantly.

"Oh, you know," Phoenix grinned, pulling something out from behind his back, waving it about. "I simply had him cut out his own tongue for me. A present if you will."

He dropped it in the Seer's hand, wiping his off of the hem of her crimson robe, smiling as if everything were fluffy pink bunnies and sparkly rainbows.

"Get that deep fried and smothered in hot sauce, would you, Boo?" He asked.

The Seer dropped the tongue with disgust and Kal deeply sighed. The Seer was truly shaking now. The redheaded bitch was definitely worse than that Phoebe had ever been.

Phoenix gazed around at the other demons in the large room.

"If I was y'all, I'd learn some respect for your scary master's consort," he told them, speaking ever so sweetly. "Or I might voice something that makes each of you blow your own cocks off."

Kal slammed his fist down hard on his oaken desk, causing it to crack in two and that just pissed him off even more.

"That is enough, Phoenix!"

The consort whirled around in a hiss of midnight blue. His voice was the creeping of destructive ice.

"Did you just raise your voice to me?"

It was a whisper. A hiss from a terribly dark place.

The Seer slowly backed up.

The other demons in the room paled considerably.

This was not good at all. They were all too frightened to move, less they draw a certain bitch's attention to them.

Kal growled. "Enough. Do not scare the shit out of our minions!"

Phoenix kept silent, eyes dagger sharp.

Kal sat back in his chair, considering just kicking the broken desk at the demons before him. "Make sure they get taken care of as soon as possible," he said. A letter fluttered up off the broken desk, flying over to her on the wings of a bat.

"Who?" Phoenix asked.

"Do not worry yourself," Kal spoke to him kindly. "How about we go to the pool?"

"Is that why you sent that worm to me?" Phoenix asked, crossing his arms. "You merely wanted a morning swim?"

"Is that wrong?" Kal asked.

"I should have had him cut his feet off too."

"Phoenix…" Kal warned.

The redhead smiled and took Kal's golden hand, walking from the room. He didn't even say "Boo" to the demons. All he had to do was look at them and they flinched away from his piercing gaze.

The Seer shook with fear and a growing hatred.

00000

Phoenix floated beside Kal in the pool. The water felt as if he were in a bath.

"Who are you taking care of?"

Kal swam a little ways off. "Something that should have been taken care of weeks ago."

Phoenix snatched his husband's ankles, pulling him back. "Who, Kal?"

Kal gently kicked free, turning. "The banshees."

Phoenix blinked. "What about them?"

"Why not?" He asked. "Challenging my authority is a sin."

The redhead thought about it for a moment and decided he was no longer interested in the subject. Kal had no reason to lie to him since he now knew everything there was to know. But, that didn't stop him from playing his favorite game. How was he going to get under Kal's skin today?

"So. It is okay for you to terrorize the demons, but not me?"

That stopped the powerful demon lord in mid doggy paddle. "Terrorize?"

"Yes," Phoenix said, moving in so he could run his finger up those wicked abs of steel.

Kal shuttered.

"I am not terrorizing," Kal voiced. "I keep order."

"Is that so?" Phoenix asked, ripping Kal's trunks clean off him.

"Phoenix," Kal gasped. "Stop that!"

Phoenix looked up at him. "Make me," he said, grabbing the demon's thick cock, squeezing it enough to make Kal jump

"Stop," Kal commanded. "Don't you remember what happened the last time you did that?"

"I do," he said. "We got such a talking to when your load blew a hole through the barn roofing."

"I could kill you, Phe."

The witch smirked, giving him a long stroke. "I'll be careful."

"I said no!" Kal said, grabbing his hands.

From out of the blue, tears stung Phoenix's eyes, making him curse. He turned his head away, embarrassed and ashamed.

"Why did you stay with me? Why do you stay with me? With me…you can never have sexual pleasure."

Kal couldn't believe Phoenix had just asked those questions. He pulled the smaller man close, holding him tight.

"Because I love you," he said. "You've always accepted me, no matter what."

"There must be some way, Kal," Phoenix said, trying to find words.

"Such things don't matter to me," Kal told him. "I am happy being with you, knowing you are close and safe."

"It isn't fair. I mean…you give me hand jobs…"

"Well, I do jackoff up in the Arctic…"

"You can get it up in that cold? Well, now I see why the ozone is so sick."

Kal splashed him.

They both a water fight.

Moments later, Kal swam up, planting a kiss on Phoenix's petal soft mouth, only for Phoenix to gasp and go under. A vision assaulted his mind like a bullet through the brain.

Kal quickly pulled him up, holding him tight. "Are you okay?"

"Foot cramp," Phoenix lied, biting his bottom lip. "I guess I moved too fast or something…"

Kal quickly helped him from the pool.

"I need to lay down."

The demon looked at him in concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm good," he told him. "I'll see you later, right?"

"Of course," Kal said, kissing his forehead.

00000

Phoenix smiled down at Spider, who was looking up at him from the large bed.

"Hey boy," he said. Spider wagged his tail, yipping with excitement. "Will you keep a secret for me?"

Spider nodded his head, jumping up and down, actually doing a cute back flip.

"I have to go somewhere, okay. If anyone was to come to the door, I want you to run and hide."

The hellhound cocked his head to the side, looking at him rather questioningly. Phoenix hit himself on the forehead with an open palm.

"Sorry, boy. I mean, I want you to run and hide so they think you're with me and nothing is wrong. Well, nothing is wrong. So, will you do it for me?"

Spider ran around in circles on the bed, stopping with a yip. Phoenix scratched behind his left ear.

"Good boy," he smiled, vanishing in a roar of flames.

00000

Piper was coming down the steps from the attic with some potions she had just concocted. Some were for melting flesh from bone, a mist creator for a somewhat swift escape from peril, a spell blocker which might black more than that and so on. She was really in the mood to kick some demon ass.

Paige was in the kitchen, cooking up some more lethal draughts. She really enjoyed the fumes and the poof sounds each ingredient made when she tossed them into the boiling brews.

Leo orbed in just as Piper walked in.

"How are them potions coming, Paige?"

"Just about ready," she answered, tossing in the last ingredient, ducking just as a large poof of smoke shot up into the air. "Done!"

Piper snorted. Leo had soot on his face.

"Not funny," he said.

Piper helped Paige vial and stopper the potions, and they went into the living room, where the rest of their demon ass kicking supplies were. Leo followed after them, watching as they began to pack stuff away.

And that was when a demon shimmered in.

Piper shouted for Paige to look out when the bastard threw an energy ball, only for it to suddenly explode in the air.

A loud roaring of flames and breath choking heat filled the room. Phoenix's slender form took shape in the dancing fire, his long hair billowing about his bone white face, scary and snakelike.

"**Kneel**," he commanded the demon.

The demon fell hard to both knees. "My Lord?" The demon could barely even gasp that out. The flames were so hot, yet nothing burned.

Piper held onto Paige as they watched their little brother. He was all decked out for a party. Fans of billowing black silk and tight leather pants.

"**I don't want you to ever come back to this place. And if you tell anyone that I was here, I want you to kill yourself by doing it as painfully and drawn out as possible**," he spoke in that bewitching, siren voice.

The demon paled and quickly shimmered away, leaving Phoenix to smile with deep satisfaction. He turned around, giving his little family a little wave.

"Howdy, y'all. Long time no see."

"Just so you know," Piper quickly said. "Your power will have no effect on us."

He shrugged. "I don't care."

Paige sneezed, causing Piper to yelp and throw the potion she had been holding. Phoenix stopped it with fire from his eyes, causing it to explode in midair.

"But this power might burn you a new asshole," he snickered, eyes glowing crimson and eerie. "Nice to see you too, Sis."

"That's new," Paige said, smacking Piper's arm. "Don't you dare vanquish our little brother."

Phoenix chuckled good naturedly, eyes turning green again. "Yeah, Piper. It will only make me angry. This outfit is an original Alexander McQueen."

Piper glared at him. "You're evil now."

"Am I?" He giggled. "So far all I have done was try to have a rapist, murdering, pedophile kill himself, vanquished a bunch of stupid demons…oh, and I just saved your lives."

Paige nodded.

Phoenix held up a finger. "But, I love Kal. I will never leave him. I will see this world burn before I ever do that."

Piper saw the ring on his pale finger and slowly reached for another potion to toss.

"You can't sit the fence, Phoenix," Leo said.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want," Phoenix grinned at the whitelighter, but something dark passed behind his bright eyes. "I am not evil. I'm just me. I'm just me who happens to love Kal."

"He is a demon for god's sake," Piper snapped.

"Who would do anything to protect me," Phoenix retorted.

Leo shook his head. "You've not seen his true face."

Phoenix took a seat on the sofa, graceful and very childlike. "Actually, Leo, I have. He is very beautiful. Flesh as smooth as silk and the color of ripe cherries. His horns are just as big as his…"

"He's a demon!" Piper snapped. "You've turned. You're evil now!"

"You really should calm down, Piper," Phoenix smiled. "Maybe you need some calcium. Don't women at your age need that?"

"I am calm!" She yelled, looking as if she was about to snatch a skin melting potion and hurl it at his beautiful face. "And I'm not that old!"

"Who was that demon?" Paige asked.

"One of the many insects I have to live with," he answered. "He won't say a word."

"And you don't call what you just did evil?" Leo asked.

"I had a vision," Phoenix continued. "I saved your lives and plus, he's a demon. He would have killed you had I not shown up."

Piper stalked from the room and up the staircase.

Phoenix looked at his twin, all confused like. "Was it something I said?"

Leo was about to ask him to leave, but Piper yelled instead.

"Get your asses up here!"

Leo and Paige looked at Phoenix, who just smiled. They both orbed up to the attic, leaving him alone. He looked around the place and jumped when Piper yelled.

"You to demon lover!"

He stepped from the shadows, looking at her.

"Okay," she said. "If you're not evil, then The Book will allow you to touch and read what's inside."

He looked at the large book. "Very well…"

He walked up to the large book, reached out his pale hand. The book suddenly began to glow and snapped shut rather violently. He took a step back in surprise, holding his hand as if it had been burned.

A wicked realization swept over him, leaving him very numb. He missed Kal.

"This means you are evil, Phoenix." Piper said.

"That doesn't mean you can't change," Paige added, quickly seeing the look in his eyes.

He looked around the room. He looked lost. Leo took notice that his eyes were rather dilated from shock.

"Don't!" He hissed, when Paige tried to touch him. "Don't touch me!"

Piper couldn't help herself. Her grief overpowered her senses. "The book won't let you touch it now."

Phoenix had to prove her wrong. He reached for The Book and it glowed lava hot and jumped from the podium, rushing under the sofa.

He stood frozen. It was as if he had been turned into a marble statue. His eyes began to mist over.

"You're evil," Piper told him.

"I saved your lives," he said, blinking back tears. "I didn't choose evil. I chose Kal."

"You chose darkness, Phoenix!" Piper shouted over Paige. "You sleep next to it every goddamn night! Does it feel that good when he sticks it into you?"

Phoenix let out a chocked sob.

He had never been spoken to so harshly in all his life. Paige reached for him, but he quickly backed away from her touch.

Tears streamed from his eyes as he glared at Piper. "I'm a virgin."

Piper blinked in sudden shock. What the hell had she just done?

She moved towards him, but he whirled away in a swift hiss of spiraling silk, vanishing in a roar of flame. He never heard her scream his name.

000000

Spider ran from the closet, jumped onto the bed, and ran around in circles, yipping as he wagged his tail. The hellhound stopped dead when he saw his master fall to his knees in tears. He began to growl, wondering who had dared harm his master so.

The hellhound watched his master fall over onto his side and jumped off the bed with a bark. He ran over, licking the salty tears from his smooth cheeks.

Phoenix wrapped his arms around him. "Spider…"

His head was swimming. He wanted to smash things, blow things up. Things needed to bleed.

The demon dog whimpered, doing his best to comfort his distraught master. Phoenix just let the tears fall and slowly fell asleep, whispering Kal's name.

Spider trotted over to the dresser and opened the drawer, using his strong jaws, and gently picked up the teddy. He carried it over to his master, dropping it into his arms, watching him hug it tight.

He curled up beside his master, not moving until Kal came in a few minutes later, finding Phoenix amidst a swirl of silk on the floor. Tear stained cheeks and asleep.

The hellhound barked at him.

Kal petted the handsome hound and gently picked Phoenix up. The silk rustled and flowed like water. He didn't notice the object in the smaller man's arms until he laid him on the bed.

Phoenix squeezed the teddy bear tightly. "Kal…"

Kal looked at the teddy bear.

Golden fur, blue button eyes and a mop of shaggy black hair. He couldn't help but smile.

Phoenix still had it.

He laid down beside his consort, spooning. He wrapped his muscular arms around him, kissing the back of his neck. Phoenix smelled of the night and blooming moonflowers.

Spider jumped up on the bed, curling at his master's feet, watching the door, just daring someone to enter and disturb his two masters.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Smoke and Ash

Flora_Winters

I do not own Charmed, and I do not own Smallville. I'm also not making any money here either.

Summary: After the Charmed Ones defeated the Source of all evil (again), they discover that they have a baby brother named Phoenix, who is actually Paige's twin. It would seem that Patty and Grams have been keeping secrets (again). Phoenix is dating a handsome reporter, who works for the Daily Planet in the big city of Metropolis. The reporters name is Clark Kent and he is actually the powerful demon, Phyre. He has plans for the half-witch/half-whitelighter. Will Phoenix be able to choose between his family and a love that burns hotter and darker than the very flames of Hell itself? Come and enjoy this fabulous story through the heartaches of time. Language, MM, OC, Violence, X-over

**Chapter Eleven**

Phoenix found himself in bed, with a strong arm draped over his toned tummy. He ever so gently removed the arm and rolled over to see Kal snuggled up next to him, still asleep. He smiled and then spotted the teddy bear between the two of them. He quickly snatched it up, blushing, only for Kal to suddenly open his eyes and grin at him.

"Good morning, Beauty."

Phoenix tried to hide his face with the teddy bear, only to continue blushing, until the memory of what had taken place just yesterday went flooding through his mind. His smile instantly faded away and he sat up. He looked at Kal and began to bite his bottom lip.

"I went to see my sisters yesterday."

"I know," Kal replied.

Phoenix sniffed. "How?" He asked. "I told the demon to vanquish himself if he ever told anyone."

"Which he immediately did," Kal said. "After I commanded him to tell me where you were."

Phoenix felt his eyes begin to tear up and he put his head down between his knees. His long hair fell across his face in a wave of dawn. "I'm sorry."

"I found you on the floor with tears drying on your cheeks," Kal said remorsefully. "Your visit did not go well. I know, it hurts. It hurts a lot."

Phoenix shook his head, causing his hair to catch the light and shimmer. "It really didn't."

"What happened?" Kal asked, playing with a fiery strand of silk.

Phoenix closed his eyes and squeezed his teddy bear tight to his chest. "I'm evil."

Kal just looked at him. "You chose me over them."

"I did," Phoenix agreed. "The book wouldn't even let me touch it."

Kal felt his throat constrict a little as he carefully asked, "Are you having second thoughts?"

Phoenix's head snapped up. "No! Never! I'm yours forever, Kal. We swore."

Kal instantly pulled him into his arms and Spider quietly jumped up on the bed as Kal kissed the top of Phoenix's head, while the redhead petted the hellhound.

Spider simply adored when his master would scratch him behind his ears. He licked his master's hand, yipping at Kal with expectant eyes that clearly said, _You better pet me, too, Pal. I'm awesome._

Kal rolled his eyes and rubbed the hound's head. "You have spoiled him rotten."

"I have not," Phoenix laughed as Spider growled in response. "You tell him, Baby."

Spider happily yipped again.

Phoenix kissed Kal's cheek and pulled him by the hand from the bed. "Let's go for a walk in the garden."

8

Demon King and the Wicked Witch both walked along the pebbled path. High walls of crimson roses closed them round and round as they strolled the labyrinth. Spider trotted in front of them. He was enjoying the sunshine and having lots of space to run around.

"What happened to your job at the Daily Planet?" Phoenix asked.

Kal gently squeezed the smaller hand he was holding. "I resigned the day we left for San Francisco."

"But," Phoenix said. "You really loved your job."

"I did," Kal said, laughing when Spider took off barking at a robin. "But, I decided your sanity meant more to me than a few measly articles about crime and such nonsense."

"What about Chloe?" Phoenix asked, suddenly remembering bygone days on the farm. "I really miss her…"

"She did take it kind of hard," Kal remembered and then smiled down at him. "You can always go see her if you wish it, Phe."

Phoenix beamed warmly up at him and took a seat on the wooden bench in the center of the labyrinth. "I think I will. Thank you."

Kal picked a rose that was whiter than fresh fallen snow and tucked it behind Phoenix's left ear.

"You're my consort now, Phoenix. The world is yours."

Phoenix kissed him, but then looked at the fountain before them with a deep sadness.

"Piper…she really hurt me…Nobody has ever hurt me like that. I don't even know her, and yet her words stung like…like…like a wasp."

"She has lost two sisters," Kal spoke. "And now you are with me."

"She acts like she's lost me or something," the redhead sighed. "I'm still me."

"You chose Darkness, Phoenix," Kal said.

"No!" Phoenix shouted, causing Spider to duck behind a rose bush and whimper with his head peaking out. "I chose you, Kal! Only you!"

Kal kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to upset him even more. "I chose you, too."

Spider peeked out from the bush. Phoenix suddenly took notice of this fact and got down on his knees, taking Spider into his arms. "I didn't mean to scare you, Baby," he gently cooed, petting him. "Don't ever be a afraid of me. You're a good boy."

Spider licked his chin and Phoenix giggled. He let him go and the hound went running off after some butterflies. He got back to his feet and sat back down next to Kal on the bench. "I do not want my family to fear me, Kal…and why was that demon at their house anyway?"

Kal gently took his chin between his golden fingers and gazed into those deep, emerald lakes of fire. "When you went to see them…how did they react to you, Phoenix?"

"Piper…she…she threw a potion at me."

Kal narrowed his eyes in rage and then stopped himself from sending a hoard of demons after the Charmed Ones right then and there.

"You just answered your own question, Phoenix."

Phoenix swiftly moved in to argue, but Kal silenced him with a finger over his soft lips.

"They tried to murder you. And if they had succeeded in doing so, I would just have to destroy everything, wouldn't I?"

Green eyes widened in shock. "Everything?"

Kal smiled. "You have to ask? I love you more than anything, Phoenix. If you are not in this world, I have no use for it."

Phoenix gripped Kal tight. He didn't know what he would be capable of if something or someone were to ever try and take Kal from him.

"You glow my little light of mine," Kal smiled.

"I glow only for you, Kal."

"With darkness all around me, you're the light I reach out for."

Phoenix beamed. "I think I'll go see Chloe."

Kal hugged him tight. "Have fun."

"Kal?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you will never send anymore demons after my sisters?"

Kal damn near ground his teeth in rage. He could feel his horns wanting to protrude and his fangs wanting to slide down in wrath.

The beast only melted away before Beauty's pleading eyes.

"Only because you asked me not to…Phoenix."

Phoenix kissed him on the lips, deep and needy before finally pulling away. "Thank you," he breathed deeply.

Kal looked down at him. His blue eyes blazed azure, burning blacker than darkness between the stars. "But, if they so much as harm a single hair on your head," he hissed, demon rising to the surface like a hungry leviathan scenting fresh sins to devour. "I will not be held responsible for my actions. Understand?"

Phoenix gently patted a cherry red cheek with his bone white hand. "Okay," he whispered.

"Now," Kal said, looking normal again, taking hold of the hand and kissing it. "Go have some fun. You need it."

Phoenix nodded.

"And take Spider. He can use the experience."

Spider proudly barked.

8

Phoenix stood in front of the mirror looking at himself. On the outside he still looked the same, but it was the inside that felt different. He gazed into his own emerald depths. "I'll be your light Kal," he whispered to his reflection. "And to anyone else who dares to threaten us, I shall be a darkness so dark it will blind."

He looked down at Spider. "Where is your leash?"

The hellhound just looked at him. _I'm a dog._

8

Chloe was sitting in the restroom, still crying her eyes out. She had never felt so alone in her life. Jimmy was a sweet guy and all, but she felt so hollow. Lois was in Germany and Lana was in Paris living the good life with her fiancé Jason Teague. Clark had quit his job, and he and Phoenix had just completely dropped over radar.

She blew her nose and left the stall to wash her hands. She missed Phoenix a lot and she was scared to death that something might have happened to him and Clark. Chloe dried off her hands and walked out of the restroom and back to her desk. She waved to a few people and then froze when she saw who it was that was sitting in her chair, reading her latest article.

"I must say Miss Sullivan, this article is superb."

Chloe let out a choked laugh and as he got to his feet she ran over and gave him a strangling hug. "I have missed you so much!" She cried.

Phoenix smiled brightly. Here was someone who would never judge him.

"I have missed you to Chloe."

Spider yipped and Chloe looked down to see the most beautiful canine she had ever laid eyes on in her life. "How cute," she beamed. "What did you have to walk though to get him?"

"Hell," Phoenix said.

Chloe smirked, "I bet."

Spider allowed her to pet him because it pleased his master. Chloe looked at him from the dog. "Where have you been? You had me worried sick."

"Everywhere," Phoenix told her truthfully. "It even turns out that I have sisters in San Francisco."

"You mean that woman?" She asked "Really?"

"Yes," he said, "The Halliwell's are my sisters."

"Wow," was all Chloe could say before she asked "Want to go eat so we can talk about this?"

"I thought you would never ask," he said. "But, what about work?"

"Screw it," she said, grabbing her purse. "Let's go."

Phoenix laughed, "Ok," and picked up Spider's leash. "Let's go, Spider."

"Spider?" She asked.

Spider yipped twice that sounded an awful lot like, "Yep, yep."

Chloe laughed out loud. "That is adorable."

8

The bar Chloe recommended them to eat at was very nice. It was down to earth and the scene was very friendly. Phoenix inhaled his grilled chicken sandwich and guzzled his Mountain Dew. Chloe watched him as if he was no longer a part of this world, and looked down to see Spider chewing on his bone in delight as random people would stop and pet him. Phoenix could not help but think that Kal was right. Spider was spoiled rotten and Phoenix loved it.

Phoenix drank the last of his soda and leaned back in his seat moaning. "Goddess, that was yummy."

Chloe smiled and sat her glass down. "I knew you would love it."

Phoenix reached into his glass for a chunk of ice and popped it in his mouth to suck on while asking, "How's Lana?"

Chloe finished chewing and wiped her mouth. She absolutely refused to talk with her mouth full, unlike a certain gorgeous red head with green eyes. "She is doing well," she told him. "I got a letter saying that Paris is beautiful and that the both of them say hi to everyone."

Phoenix smiled. "Maybe I'll drop in and say hi."

Chloe choked on her food. "How?"

"Chloe," Phoenix gasped, putting a hand over his heart. "Be still my damsel heart. She spoke with her mouth full," he said looking around nervously. "Where's Jesus?"

Chloe snorted, "Bitch," and threw a napkin at him.

Phoenix swatted the napkin away. "Only a little bit."

Spider yipped and Chloe laughed as Phoenix narrowed his eyes at the dog. " That's secret."

Spider yipped again.

"You little traitor. Is this for giving you a bath?"

Spider hunkered down and wagged his tail and Phoenix noticed that Chloe was looking over his shoulder with a shocked expression on her face. A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he spun around gasping, "Lois?"

Chloe could not believe her eyes. "When did you get here?" She asked, getting up to give her cousin a big hug. "Why didn't you call?"

Lois laughed while the blonde gave her a big bear hug. "Surprise!"

Chloe backed away and Phoenix stood up to hug her to. "I've missed you, Motor-Mouth."

"You to, Red," she said looking around. "Where's Skippy?"

"Clark is…" Phoenix said, but was stopped by a woman yelling.

"Oh, my God! It's Phoenix Kent!"

Phoenix whirled around and noticed that everyone in the establishment was now looking right at him. He took off his huge sunglasses and shyly waved. "Hello. It is I."

Lois snorted. "He still blushes like a virgin."

Phoenix glared at her as Spider growled for some attention. Lois looked down and went all misty eyed, "Oh, God no!" She cried. "My allergies!"

She began to sneeze and Chloe howled with laughter as Spider ran around her ankles, yipping at her. She held her nose when he jumped up on her.

Phoenix was about to ask how she knew they would be here when the lady walked over and asked, "Mr. Kent, would you please grace this establishment with your voice? We could really use the publicity. Pretty please?"

Lois responded nasally. "Take Sparkler here with you."

Spider yipped and Phoenix laughed. "Keep her company, Spider."

He followed the lady over to the bar as Lois yelled, "Spider," and a sneeze followed with more yipping.

"I have so much music for you to use from," the lady said excitedly, "Please, take your pick."

Phoenix flipped through most of the music and found his newest song.

WE FOUND LOVE

"Where are my manners?" The lady asked herself, holding out her hand to him. "I am Grace."

Phoenix shook her hand. "It is nice to meet you, Grace."

"No, no, no, Mr. Kent," she beamed so happily. "Thank you so much. It is my pleasure."

He handed her the track and she nearly swooned as she handed him a silver microphone.

"HI EVERYONE!" He shouted. "IT'S ME!"

People looked up from their food and drinks. Guys and girls nearly tripped over each other coming in off the street.

"I have never sung in a gay bar before," he said.

Chloe whistled.

Lois yelled. "I NEED BOOZE!"

People cheered and girls screamed.

"I'm ready when you are Grace. Some of you may know this song. It just came out last week."

Grace put the soundtrack on and pushed play. Phoenix watched Lois mix her drinks into a single glass and Chloe was merely shaking her head. He had to laugh as the memories came to him. All of them together on the farm, dancing in the barn.

Music filled the establishment from the mounted wall speakers. Surround sound.

"Love is omnipotent," he spoke. "An all-powerful, living flame that can never die. It burns inside all of us. Nurture it. Share it. Let is spread. Let love light up the whole world. Allow love to make this blue star shine so bright, no shadow of doubt can exist. Eternal."

Yellow Diamonds in the light

And we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine

What it takes to come alive

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But, I've gotta let it go

Boys and girls started dancing around him. He had written this song when him and Kal had fought over what to do about his sisters. Demons and witches going at one another.

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Chloe and Lois were both dancing and practically grinding against one another. Some of the opposite sex and same sex's were really getting into their moves and quickly moved in to join them. Phoenix chuckled as he watched Lois down her bubbly glass of liquid fun.

The music took hold of him and he started dancing, too.

Shine a light through an open door

Love and life I will divide

Turn away cause I need you more

Feel the heartbeat in my mind

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But, I've gotta let it go

Spider was under the table, watching his lovely master sing and eyeing his two friends who were really enjoying themselves. His ears suddenly stood up straight as he smelled something very strange and trotted off through the dancers to investigate.

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Phoenix's siren voice filled the very air with magic. It swelled and swam over every soul in the bar, filling them with his wishes and desires.

Yellow diamonds in the light

And we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine…

Spider trotted over to a table just in time to see a man pull something shiny and silver out of his back pocket.

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

A scream filled the air and Phoenix's spell was broken.

"This is for my brother, you faggot, you demon son of a bitch!"

Phoenix saw the gun and Spider pounced, knocking his aim off, and the gun fired. Screams and terrified shouts rang out as people jumped to the floor.

Everything was moving so slow for Phoenix, until he heard Lois' screams.

"CHLOE!"

Phoenix watched Chloe look down at her blouse with confusion in her eyes. A red spot began to form and spread. She put her hand over it as blood seeped through her fingers. The man with the gun cried out as Spider sank his teeth deep into his arm. Spider's bite released a deadly poison that would kill the man in a matter of moments.

Phoenix ran over and Chloe fell into his arms.

"Chloe!" Lois shouted again.

Her eyes were looking around wide and in shock. "Phe?"

Tears fell from his eyes. "Lois call 911!"

Lois got herself together and ran off to the bar as people got to their feet to see the man dead. There was not a mark on him. Phoenix mentally yelled, _Piper, Leo, Paige, somebody please help me!  
_  
He applied pressure to the wound to slow down the bleeding. "Chloe!" He yelled, "You stay with me now. Don't close your eyes. You're going to be fine."

She looked up at him smiling sadly, "Phoenix? Do you remember that time in the barn?"

Phoenix kept pressing. "How could I forget?"

"I broke that picture of your mother," she coughed. "And your dad got so mad, and you took the blame for me."

Phoenix laughed through the tears. "No ice cream for a week Chloe," he said. "You still owe me."

"Hey," she coughed. "I hit a man with a shovel for you."

"Fair enough," he said. "Fair enough."

"I didn't mean to break it, Phe," she said.

"I know, Chloe," he said looking around for Lois. "I know."

"I'm sorry," she whispered and closed her eyes.

"No, no, no, no," Phoenix pleaded, looking around at wide eyes and sad faces. "Open your eyes. You have to stay awake. You're not supposed to fall asleep. Somebody help me! CHLOE!"

8

Phoenix sat in the emergency room, looking at his blood stained hands in his lap. This was twice he had the blood of an innocent all over them and under his perfect nails. His so called family did not even come when he called. Leo had the gift of healing. He had healed a murdering rapist, but would not come to save the life of an innocent. They were afraid that it might have been some kind of an elaborate trap. He just looked at the blood on his hands and cried until a pair of big golden hands took his in them and the blood vanished.

He looked up to stare into Kal's big blue eyes. "Help me," Phoenix said, shaking. "I can't lose her, Kal."

Lois opened her eyes and saw Clark for the first time in months, "Hey Skippy. I wished we could have seen each other under better circumstances."

Kal looked over at her, "Hi Lois. How is Chloe?"

"We don't know," she said. "These bastards won't tell us anything yet."

Kal nodded and looked at Phoenix. "Are you hungry?"

Phoenix shook his head and whispered into Kal's ear. "Spider bit the man who was going to shoot me."

"Shoot you?" He hissed.

Phoenix quickly stood up and put a clean hand over his mouth. "He missed and got Chloe instead."

Kal was trembling with fury that caused the lights near them to start flickering. Phoenix quickly turned to Lois who was looking at the wall. "Lois?" He asked, handing her a dollar bill. "Go get yourself some caffeine."

Lois smiled, "Sure, I was just about to go and see if they could tell me anything on Chloe yet."

They both watched her walk down the hall and around the corner. Phoenix then turned back to Kal and said, "He is Dickless's brother."

"Was," Kal amended.

"I'm glad Spider got to you then," he said.

"The minute I looked down to see him without you I freaked," Kal growled. "So I felt out and found you."

Phoenix nodded, "I'm glad," he said and looked down at his hands. "I called my family."

"And?" Kal asked.

"They didn't come," he said, starting to shake again. "They didn't come."

Kal pulled him close. "I'm sorry, Phe."

"He would heal a murdering rapist," Phoenix sobbed. "But, he won't come here to heal my friend."

"They more than likely think it's a trap," he said.

Phoenix was about to say something when he looked up to see Lois walk up in tears. Phoenix's breath left him as he jumped up. "What's happened?"

Lois held on to his shoulders to keep herself from falling to the floor, "She has lost so much blood," she sobbed. "It's not looking good."

"Can they stop it?" Kal asked. "What about a transfusion?"

"The bullet caused extensive damage to her body," a voice said from an opening door. It was the doctor. "Miss Lane?" he asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You might want to go be with your cousin," he said. "She doesn't have much time. The damage…it is too great."

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. "No…"

"I'm sorry," the doctor told her. "But, we've done all we can."

She began to tremble and leaned against Phoenix's chest. "No…"

Phoenix held her tightly, trying to keep himself from falling apart for her sake. She looked up at him and smiled softly and let him go. He watched her speed through the doors leaving them to swing in her wake.

Phoenix moved to follow after her when the doctor put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry," he said. "Family only."

Phoenix stopped dead in his tracks, and he slowly turned around to face the doctor. "I go where I please, little man," he said. "Go about your business and forger you ever saw my face."

The doctor took a step back and moved on to go about his work, and Kal followed Phoenix through the double doors. His shadow crossing his.

8

Phoenix walked into the room and his breath left him. Chloe looked so tiny and helpless hooked up to all those machines and monitors. He felt the tears slide down his cheeks as he called out to Leo. Lois was holding her hand trying to keep herself together. Chloe was gasping for breath and Kal squeezed his hand. She had been so defenseless against that bullet.

He slowly walked over to the bed and took her other hand in his, "Hey lovely."

She slowly turned her head over to look at him, "Hi gorgeous."

Phoenix smiled through the tears, "The doctors say you're going to be up and out of here in no time."

Chloe coughed, "Then why are you crying?"

Phoenix sniffed, "Because I'm so happy you're going to be ok."

Chloe smiled even though she was in a lot of pain even with the morphine, "You never could lie right."

Phoenix closed his eyes and called out to Leo as Kal put a supportive hand on his shoulder. Phoenix knew now that if he was to go to them they would turn him away or chase him away with potions. How could they be so heartless?

Chloe started to cough and Lois began to cry. Phoenix got down next to her and ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair, "Don't leave Chloe."

She smiled, "I'm sorry about the picture, Phe."

He laughed, "I don't care about the picture," he said through tears, "I love you so much Chloe."

Lois managed to choke out the same thing and Chloe smiled softly at them through misty eyes. Phoenix bent over and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you Chloe."

He felt her grip loosen on his hand, "I love you all to."

The light in her eyes slowly began to dim and then just went out. Her hand slipped gently from his grasp and her eyes closed just as the monitors flat lined. Phoenix looked from Chloe to the Monitor to Kal and then back to Chloe. Everything went dark.

To be continued…

Please review.

~Flora

Note: I do not own the song lyrics. They belong to Rihanna. The song is called, We Found Love.


End file.
